HIDDEN PRINCE
by weepingelm
Summary: On his death bed King Uther Pendragon confesses to his children, Arthur and Morgana that their brother didn't die sixteen years previously but had been locked away, hidden from everyone after he had had an epileptic seizure in public. His death faked because Uther couldn't stand the thought showing up the family in public that way,will they find their brother. warning triggers ch18
1. Chapter 1 DAY ONE AM

Uther Pendragon King of the UK and the Commonwealth was dying, he had had a massive heart attack and it was just a matter of time. He was led in a hospital bed, his son and daughter was by his side. Uther had been semiconscious since he had been found lying by his desk in Buckingham Palace. He opened his eyes and looked at his children and in a voice almost too quiet to hear spoke to them.

"Your brother"

"Merlin is dead father, he died years ago" Arthur said gently. Both children had had a difficult relationship with their father but now was not the time for that to make any difference. Merlin their brother had died when he was five years old. He had suffered a head injury when his mother and he were shot, Hunith, Uther second wife and Morgana and Merlin's mother, had died and Merlin had recovered, but suffered from epilepsy, a year later he had died from a seizure.

"No, he's alive, didn't want him to disgrace our name, it was wrong of me" Uther looked up at a disbelieving Prince Arthur. "You will be King soon….. look after you sister and brother" the King rested to catch his breath "You will be a great King….tell Merlin I'm sorry I know he hates me" after a long pause when neither Arthur or Morgana spoke unsure what their father was telling them Uther spoke one last time "Love you all, did show it, set Merlin free" with a shaking hand he tried to get something from his neck. Arthur realised it was a small key "Tell you everything" with that the king died.

Arthur and Morgana sat there string at each other in shock until eventually Morgana spoke "This is a cruel joke, tell me it's a cruel joke it can't be true"

Arthur shook himself "I think it was, we need to make sure" Arthur called the doctor in and his Police protection officer, who had waited outside the room to give the family privacy.

Arthur turned to the doctor and the Police protection officer "Can we please delay the announcement of the Kings death? My father told us something important that we need to investigate before his death become known. I'm sorry but I cannot disclose more."

The doctor looked at the new King "Of course your majesty, we would never announce it anyway that would be for the Palace to do."

Prince Arthur turned to his sister and offered her his arm "Would you come with me. I need to get this investigated"

Morgana nodded, as Arthur turned to his protection officer "Get me the Police Commissioner please tell him it's urgent I will meet him at Buckingham Palace, and can he contact the Prime Minister. Also we need some way to get back to the Palace without the reporters outside knowing."

The protection officer, Percy Strong, who had been with Arthur for several years nodded "Will do your Majesty"

Within minutes the two royals were leaving from the back of the hospital in an unmarked police car with the windows blacked out and on their way back to Buckingham Palace.

Arthur turned to Percy who he considered a trusted friend "I think you should know, as I suspect you will be with us for most of this, the Kings last words suggested that our brother Prince Merlin is still alive, but shut away, he didn't say where and we need to find him. I have no idea if he's by himself but I assume he must have someone with him as the King was often away. If this is true we need to make sure Prince Merlin is safe before the news gets out"

Percy looked as shocked as the other two "I'm sorry Sir but that sounds like something from a Dickens novel, surely he couldn't get away with that in this day and age." Percy added a further "Sir" and looked apologetic.

Morgana looked up "If anyone could Uther could, please god Merlin is alright, if it is true he has been shut away for sixteen years! That doesn't bare thinking about"

As the car swept into Buckingham Palace and round the back where the Royals could disembark without being seen they were met by further staff. Morgana's protection officer got out of the front of the car and joined them, like Percy, Lance had been with the Princess for years. Arthur went straight up to his father's office and with Morgana started to look through the desk for clues. They could find nothing other than official documents, which Arthur knew he would have to go through soon.

"I suspect anything will be in his private office at Windsor" Arthur concluded.

The phone rang and it was the Prime Minister he started by offering his condolences, Arthur cut him off and told him what his father had said "I don't want the Kings death announced until we have had chance to find my brother. If it is true he may be in danger if his guards think they are going to be held responsible"

"I agree, I will asked the hospital to say your father is stable for now" The PM agreed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Arthur said he was waiting to speak to the Police Commissioner "One of us will keep up you informed. But we need to keep a tight hold on this"

As soon as the Police Commissioner arrived Arthur held a meeting with him and Morgana. They were soon all on their way to Windsor Castle where Arthur started checking through his father private desk and safe. It was in the desk that he found the box that the key had been for. With shaking hands he opened it and took out the contents. The first thing he found was what appeared to be a very recent photograph, printed out on a copier. Arthur stared at it shaking. It was his brother as Arthur last remembered him a small child with a mop of unruly almost black hair and large cerulean eyes, Merlin had always been small for his age. He had the cheekiest grin that had always cheered Arthur up no matter what. Arthur placed the photo down reverently and went on to a series of dairies. Opening the oldest he started to read. The entire contents were about his youngest son and started from the day Merlin had his first seizure in public.

'I have never been so mortified, this is not the behaviour of a Pendragon, it's hard I know it's not his fault but I don't feel that this must be allowed to happen again' Arthur's gut clenched as he read it. No concern for his small son at all, just the Pendragon image.

Arthur flipped through to the date that Merlin had died the day after Merlin's fifth birthday, as he read longer entry his blood ran cold and he felt the blood drain from his face. 'Well it's done, no going back now, Merlin had a good time for his birthday yesterday and Arthur and Morgana will have good memories. Merlin cried as I told him he had to stay in the room that would be in his home from now on. His people have been carefully selected will ensure his is looked after and I will not have to fear another episode in public. He was a good boy before the shooting and I will not see him suffer' Arthur heard Morgana gasp as she read over his shoulder.

Before he handed the book over to the Commissioner he went forward to the day of the funeral. He would read every entry later 'A good send-off fit for a Pendragon, the children cried despite my warnings not to, but it seemed to touch to common people's hearts. The boy seems to be settling in, the men say he has leant to keep quiet. Who would think to look for him under their nose's. I always knew I would find a use for the rooms.'

Arthur handed the Commissioner the books "It's true, he actually did it! All this time we thought he was dead! And all the King was concerned about was the Pendragon image"

After the commissioner had read the entries he looked up at the two Royals "Your Majesties, someone needs to read these books through to gain any hits were your brother Prince Merlin is. For now I think your father's death remains unannounced, we have no idea who these carers are, or how they will react to hearing of his death."

Morgana looked up "I will start reading them now, I know all the residences well, if Arthur helps me we can hopefully gain some clues."

"Much as I hate to ask you I think you're right" the Commissioner replied "who else can you ask that you trust"

Arthur looked up, I'll get Percy to read them after us, and he knows the palaces well. It must be one of them, but which I don't know. How can you hide someone in plain sight for sixteen years?"

"I'm sorry your majesty it must be an awful shock to you both" the Commissioner stated. "I will contact the PM and update him, I will also arrange some people so when we find the Prince he has support. But I will stay here until you have some idea"

…..

Hidden away a young man was sitting at his desk staring at the card in his hands, the King had sent it to him the day before for his twenty first birthday along with the cake that he sent each year. All it made him think of was the birthday he had had before he was shut in this room, it was a vague memory now but one he had kept alive from one year to the next. He remembered his brother and sister playing with him and the presents. He knew from the cards he had put away that he had been in this same room for sixteen years.

Merlin stood up and walked over to the large chest on the floor, all he had left of his childhood, he had refused to let them take the chest away, it was his last real act of rebellion, he must have been ten at the time. The King had come in and told the others to let him keep it. Opening the lid he looked in at the teddy and the soft plush dragon and the knights on horseback and some other odds and ends. Picking up the worn teddy he cuddled it. It reminded him of the other person he half remembered his mother. He closed to lid and went to the book case and took out one of his favourite books to read once more. All his books had been read over and over again. Now of course he had a Kindle which had thousands of books on, but he preferred the touch of paper.

When he had been smaller he had had lessons with the same woman who cooked for him, she had taught his to read and write and do his sums. Once he knew that he taught himself by reading everything he could. After all what else did he have to do? Merlin had asked for a computer, once he had read about them but the King had said no. He was frightened that Merlin would reach out to the outside world. He hardly ever saw the King, who he knew was his father. Instead he had the woman called Catrina who cooked and cleaned, although he was expected to do most of the cleaning and he had learnt to cook as well, it killed the time, so except for collecting his dirty clothes she didn't need to do much now. There were six men that seemed to take it in turns to sit outside, when he was small they sat in the room with him and made sure he kept quiet but as he got older they stopped bothering him. He knew the boss was Agravaine, who he knew was a sort of Uncle, Valliant. Cenred, Odin, Helios and Beroun, then men he had worked out over the years had all been in the army together. The only other person he ever saw was his doctor a very strange man called Edwin Muirden, who had also been in the army with the others, He saw Merlin once a month and if ever he had a seizure . Merlin could actually go days without speaking a word to anyone.

His room was about twenty foot by twenty foot he also had a small kitchenette and a shower room with toilet. There were no windows just walls. He was thin and spindly, he had been told by the doctor to exercise as much as he could so had a list of exercises and an exercise bike that he used for an hour every day. He also took tablets, for his epilepsy and things like vitamin D which he found out he needed as he was getting no sun. As he got older he read about his diet and asked for fresh vegetables to try to keep well. It was a strange life but all he knew.

Merlin realised by looking at himself and the men that looked after him that he was weaker than most and they often called him weedy, he was also very pale skinned. Once several years ago he had got it in his head to try to get away. The attempt was a disaster, he had been stopped by Valiant, who had beat him black and blue laughing at him as he did so. He had also ended up with a broken arm which had meant he could do lots of the things for himself. The King had been very cross and had removed all his books for two weeks, he never tried again.

He had been given a radio just after that, but had to keep the volume down, he didn't mind that, the radio actually gave him voices to listen to and he loved to sing and as long as he kept his voice down so the men the other side of the door didn't hear they didn't mind.

It was after he got the radio that he found out he wasn't alone, there were other people out there who had seizures, he listened as these people told him he wasn't bad, something the King had always told him. The king had said that's why he had to stay in the room because he was a disgrace. It was then that he began to feel hatred towards his captors.

Then this very morning he heard that the King was ill and in hospital, he wondered what that would mean for him, but he was too frightened to ask. He knew from the news that his brother and sister were at his bedside and very upset. But Merlin wasn't he was just worried, then Cenred had come to see him and said if the King died then so would Merlin, as no one else cared enough to keep him alive, after all who else had visited him. That without the King paying for his food and care he would be left alone to die all alone in this room.

But Merlin had a small spark of hope, he had heard how nice his brother and sister was from the radio, surely they would allow him to live and perhaps even visit him sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2 DAY ONE PM

I have received so much response to the first chapter as a thank you I have posted the second chapter early. Hope you enjoy.

…Arthur and Morgana sat down until every diary was read, writing down every clue they could find, then they compared notes. They were both convinced Merlin was somewhere in Windsor Castle. Looking at the dates in the past year when Uther had written of visiting Merlin, and double checking they found Uther was in residence on each occasion. Morgana was the first to wonder if the access to Merlin's room or rooms was from their father suite. After all that would be the most discreet.

They had also found a list of what appeared to be wages paid with initials identifying who they had been paid to. This was handed over to the Commissioner.

They waited for several specialists to arrive, before setting out on the search, after all this was a police matter and care needed to be taken to preserve evidence. The siblings sat and thought about the past years dreading up memories.

Arthur knew Uther had married the love of his live Ygraine De Bois, his mother, a French millionaire's daughter, and that it had taken them four years before finally after IVF. After which they had a baby son, Arthur. By then they were King and Queen. That had been twenty six years previously. During childbirth Ygraine had died of amniotic fluid embolus, a rare complication, nothing had been able to save her. Although they had been very lucky that Arthur had not suffered any lasting effects. One thing about the modern age was although his father had refused to talk to him about his mother there was enough records in the public domain for him to find out when he was old enough.

It was to everyone's surprise that Uther had remarried eighteen months later to Lady Hunith Emrys, who had found out to late that the King had married her to be a mother to his son. Arthur had loved her from the beginning, she had been a kind and gentle mother to him, a balance to his father's very strict discipline. Uther had refused to allow Hunith to use the title Queen instead the term Consort was used. Uther would visit Hunith in her chambers in order that she could supply the spare to the heir and ten months after their marriage Morgana was born. And two years later Merlin was born after that Uther made no pretence of sleeping with his wife. They had completely separate chambers, Arthur knew that Hunith had ever been in her husband's rooms, a fact that had come out when he had asked her about something in his father's personal office.

They had enjoyed their early childhood together bur that changed all too soon. When Merlin was four that he had gone with his mother to open a children's hospital and they were attacked in the way home. The other children were at school so didn't go. Despite every effort of their protection men Hunith was shot dead and Merlin sustained a head injury.

Arthur remembered that from then he was not allowed to even play in the garden unless there was a large police presence. For Morgana and Arthur, as well as poor Merlin their lives changed completely, they no longer had the comforting presence of their mother, only a father who expected the best of them at every turn. They were Pendragon's and that had to always be remembered.

It was strange to think that except for the study Uther's children had ever gone anywhere else in their father's chambers. The study was used for lectures on behaviour and what was expected of them. It was also the place Uther had told them that Hunith had died. Arthur could remember his step mother's funeral it had been a quiet affair, unlike the State funeral of Queen Ygraine, he had been nine years old and Arthur remembered walking by the side of Morgana who had been six. Merlin was still in hospital.

Nine months later Merlin had been with the family at a visit by the American President, too good a photo opportunity for Uther to show what a caring father he was, when Merlin had his first seizer in public. Uther had been mortified. Merlin was not seen in public again with his family.

The day after his fifth birthday Merlin had died, and once again the children were told in this very office. His funeral had been a very sad one, but with the public outpouring of grief for the small boy, Uther had been forced to make it a grand affair. Arthur could remember standing in this very office with his sister the day before the funeral and being told not to be seen crying in public even though they were only ten and eight. They had both sobbed their hearts out regardless.

Arthur was pulled out of his memories as the Commissioner spoke "Your Majesty, the team are here now, shall we look around the rest of the chambers?"

Arthur nodded he had already insisted he be present when the search was undertaken, then he turned to his sister "You needn't come Morgana why don't you have a rest, I'll have you called if we find anything."

"No way! I want to be there if you, when you, find Merlin, he's my brother as well" she insisted. She could never remember hating her father as much as she did at that moment, and to think she had sat with him while he died.

Arthur put his arm round his sister in a rare public show of affection, after all Uther was no longer there to tell them how to behave, "OK come on"

They walked out of the office and along the corridor to the sitting room, it was full of photos of Ygraine, a few of the children but only one of Hunith and that was in a group photo taken when the children were small. As the old castle walls were very thick the police checked the panelling and checked thick, they had done the same in the office. After that they went through to the bedroom. Nothing was found there either.

Arthur noticed the photo of his mother by the bed, again nothing to show Hunith had been in his life. Arthur was incensed at the disregard his father seemed to have for his second wife. Arthur had loved her like a mother, in fact she had been more a parent to him than his father. He hoped that Morgana hadn't noticed but suspected she had.

There was a couple of large store rooms and a small kitchenette as well as a high spec bathroom. All were checked thoroughly. The end of the corridor was a panelled wall, on closer inspection the police found a concealed door. Behind the door was a narrow stone stair case. Although it looked like it was built at the same time as the castle, either as a servant's access or an escape in case of siege, it was clear it had been used in recent years. The police went down asking the Royals to wait until called. The stair way clearly went down from the rooms on the first floor and down through the ground floor to the cellar area. As the police got to the cellar area there was a short tunnel at the end of which there was two locked doors. One led to a tunnel, again used, the other was where they found what they were looking for. The police were armed and had already had their guns out. As they opened the door a man stood up in surprise, seeing the armed men he put up his hands. In front of him was a monitor with several views of room beyond.

Arthur and Morgana were waiting for news with the Commissioner when there were noises from below and shout came up for the paramedics. The Commissioner stopped Arthur from moving "No Sir, you must wait here, you will be informed when it is safe."

Once the paramedics had gone down the stairs Percy stood in front of the door, he knew just how impulsive and determined Arthur could be. The protection officer didn't want the as yet uncrowned King to put himself in danger. Morgana gripped Arthur and the two looked at each other in fear and apprehension about what was going on. Was their brother alright, what condition would he be in, had his guards hurt him when they had been discovered.


	3. Chapter 3 DAY ONE TEATIME

Thank you everyone, this story is proving popular. One of the inspirations for it was Prince John 1905-1919 son of George V who had epilepsy and was hidden away from the public. He was kindly treated and loved however.

….

The police had immediately surrounded the man and one of them checked the monitor. It showed views of what appeared to be one largish room and a small shower room and another small area that appeared to be set up as a kitchen. The only figure visible was a person led on the bed the prisoner conformed there was no one else in the room and reluctantly gave the key to the Inspector indicated that the door be opened carefully.

Down in his room Merlin had been totally unaware of the events going on over his head. He was lying down on his bed. He had been feeling out of sorts recently and had had a cold. Then he heard noises at his door, no one ever came in at this time of the day, except maybe the doctor but he had been a few days previously and only ever came once a month or if he had had a seizure.

Due to the conversation with Cenred the unusual worried him, had the King died? Then Merlin realised someone was opening the door. His heart started pumping and he stood up and stared at the door, as the door opened a unknown man looked directly at Merlin, he held a gun and came in quickly followed by two others, they scanned the room, another man came in his hand held out to show they were empty and he smiled at Merlin "Don't be scared we have come to free you Prince Merlin."

As he spoke Merlin suddenly went rigid and he groaned and fell to the ground before he went into a seizure. The policeman called for the paramedics and immediately made sure anything around the Prince that could hurt him was moved and he put the pillow from the bed under the prince's head. Merlin had blood running from his mouth, he had clearly bitten his tongue.

As one man was dealing with Merlin the others checked the room, there was no one else present. The Paramedics had arrived and waited for the fit to stop before carefully putting Merlin in the recovery position. "We should let him sleep it off before moving him, getting him up those stairs is going to be difficult until we can get him on a carry chair."

The police officers were careful not to disturb anything, some were sent to check out the other corridor. The decision was made to wait and see if anyone else came down to tunnel so they could arrest more of the suspects. As the situation was stable the Inspector went back up the stairs.

As the Inspector reached the Prince and Princess he smiled at them reassuringly. "We have the person, who we believe to be the Prince safe, he had a seizure which is why we called the medics, he is sleeping now and they will bring him up once he wakes. I ask you to be patient we have arrested one man. There is a tunnel that leads well away from the castle and is clearly used to access the area the men are investigating it now." He looked at the two Royals "Your bother is safe your Majesties, unfortunately we cannot let you down there, for your own safety and also we need to preserve all the evidence."

Arthur looked at the Inspector and in a voice that showed the stress he had been under replied "We understand Inspector Howden, we haven't seen Merlin for sixteen years we can wait a bit longer as long as he is safe"

Commissioner Bayard led the group to the sitting room and arranged for tea to be made in the small kitchen in the Kings chambers. So far no one else was aware of what was happening, the police had been brought in in an unmarked delivery van and through areas that were empty. The Castle was working with a skeleton staff as the King was dying. Buckingham Palace was where everyone was busy. So far a total blackout had been achieved.

As the tunnel was straight the police had arranged for more cars and armed officers to be waiting in the area they were expecting to come out in. The prisoner was secure and waiting to be moved out when appropriate.

Inspector Howden had gone back down to supervise the operation. His men had reached the end of the tunnel and gone through the door at the end. The outside teams had been using GPS to work out where they would be emerging and were surrounding the house. It was one of the grace and favour homes of the Royal family. The tunnel end in the house was also hidden behind panelling. When the emerged police emerged they arrested a further three people, the biggest surprise was who lived in the house. It was the late Kings brother in law Agravaine de Bois, who had been stunned to be arrested like a common criminal. The Inspector looked at the irate man "Hardly a common criminal Sir, you have been arrested for the false imprisonment of a child Prince and holding him for sixteen years" he turned to one of his men "Take him to Scotland Yard and secure the scene"

Returning back along the tunnel he spoke to the paramedics "The tunnel is sloping and might be better than taking the Prince up the stairs, also less obvious for the media"

"Thank you Sir, can you send details to the station and they can get the another ambulance there"

"No problem, give us the keys and I'll get one of my boys to drive yours round, no need to tie up another team" he looked down "How is he and I can give his Royal Highness's an update"

"He is sleeping of his fit, he doesn't appear to be in to bad health, but I wouldn't want to say more" One of the paramedics replied.

"Fine you will have a police escort to hospital and two men in the ambulance. All this is top secret, you understand, nothing to be said to anyone not even your partners. Once at the hospital you will be asked to sign a paper, this is all covered by the official secrets act. You'll understand why soon enough"

"Our job is confidential anyway but we understand" from what they had over heard and seen both men had a fairly good idea what was going on anyway.

Merlin was soon on the trolley and off in the ambulance, for a very detailed health assessment.

The Inspector returned up the stairs and to the Royals "Your Majesty, your brother has been taken out up the tunnel it was easier and also the ambulance won't be seen leaving here. I am told the patient had recovered from his seizure and is sleeping, he appears to be in a good condition from the paramedic's assessment. We can arrange an escort back to the hospital when you need it, although I would give them time the other end"

The Commissioner spoke up at this point "Your Majesty, I have informed the PM, his suggestion is to make a statement about your father, and may I suggest a simple announcement of his death and nothing else at this point."

Arthur nodded "Yes I will get the team to do that"

Commissioner Bayard looked at the couple with sympathy it was going to get harder for the couple from now on. "Also I'm afraid I have more news, the tunnel came out in Agravaine de Bois's house"

It seemed to both Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana that nothing would surprise them ever again. But at the moment it seemed they had their brother back from the dead and that was all they could think about for now, the rest would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4 DAY ONE EVENING

As soon as the announcement of Uther's death the Privy Council was called and Arthur swore the oath of succession which made him King. Announcements were made as tradition. The Privy Council was then informed of the events as much as were known. Arthur then went straight into a meeting with the Commissioner and the Prime Minister.

Morgana was waiting for her brother Arthur to come out of the meeting, it hardly seemed possible that only twelve hours previously they had been sat at their father's bedside, they were now orphans not that that was any miss as far as she could see, but more importantly Merlin was with them once more. But she suddenly had a thought that chilled her to the bone. If Uther hadn't had his heart attack he could have lived for decades, he was after all only fifty two, Merlin could have been kept in that room for another thirty of forty years! Morgana got up and went to the nearest bathroom where she vomited.

Lance, her protection officer who was nearby asked her if she needed help.

"No Lance thank you, I think everything just caught up with me" The pale Princess replied.

Lance arranged for some water to be brought, "I think you should rest ma'am"

"Not until I speak to Prince Arthur, and hopefully Merlin" Morgana insisted she smiled at Lance "Thank you for your support Lance it means a lot"

Inside the meeting Arthur was getting heated he didn't want to wait until morning to make some sort of announcement "The radio and television are full of programmes and such since we announced Uther's death. I think it wrong that the people are mourning a man that they might think differently of once they know the facts. There are people camping out. They deserve to know the truth"

Commissioner Bayard was the next to speak "Sir, whilst I agree with you we need to be careful, we still have two people at large"

"They know the King is dead, and there has been activity at the house, I see no point in delaying" Arthur insisted.

"I think I agree, we could release a statement with some pertinent details for the next news, and promise to make further statements as needed. As we have searches at all the ferries, airports and the tunnel the operation will be leaked at some point."

After reaching a consensus the content was the next to be agreed and then the person to give the announcement. A press conference was called at Windsor they now had less than an hour to get it over with. The plan was to film it then allow Arthur and Morgana to get to the hospital before the news broke. As the couple made arrangement to go to the hospital Arthur rang Gaius Emrys, his step mother's brother and Merlin's uncle and broke the news to him before he heard it on the news. With Agravaine arrested there was no other immediate family to tell. He was not about to ring Agravaine's family, he was sure the police would deal with that.

Once the press were present Arthur was the first to speak, there was to be no opportunity for questions. The world press waiting to hear what they thought would be the new Kings comments on his father's death. Arthur stood at the front of the press, freshly bathed and with a black suit and tie on as expected. As he started to talk a stunned hush hit the room.

"As you know King Uther Pendragon died at eight five am this morning following a major cardiac arrest. My sister and I were at his bedside when he made a deathbed confession, which stunned and saddened us both. Whilst I cannot go into details, as there is now a Police investigation in progress, I can say that following what was said we discovered that our brother Prince Merlin, is still alive, and we will be reunited with him very shortly. We ask that you respect my brother privacy at this time."

Arthur turned and left to walk immediately to an unmarked car and his sister where they were taken to the private hospital to see their brother.

Commissioner Bayard and the Prime Minister took Arthur's place. Bayard spoke next:

"I ask that everyone respects the Royal family's privacy at this time of grief and shock. As to the investigation I will release information as and when I can, but this is a complex and sensitive matter that will require detailed investigation. Some arrests have already been made and we still have two people we are looking for in connection with the case. The Prince had been safely recovered and is receiving a full medical assessment. It would be helpful if undue speculation was resisted."

It was then the PM's turn "The normal business of Parliament was suspended as a mark of respect following the death of King Uther, however we will meet to discuss the implications of the events of today. Flags are flying at half-mast and will remain so. Regardless of what you have heard now, the Royal family is in mourning and we offer our heartfelt sympathy at this time. They will have more emotional trauma in the days ahead and I plead with you all to respect the privacy of the family. As was announced earlier King Arthur has sworn the succession oath and is now King of Great Britain and the Commonwealth. The King is dead, long life the King."

The minute the Prime Minister left the podium the place erupted as the press got their stories out. They had not been allowed to broadcast live, or send out messages to give Arthur and Morgana time to get to the hospital. The radio and televisions all over the world were soon full of the announcement and it wasn't long before all sorts of stories and theories were put forward. Some remarkably close to the truth. Security for the Royal family and the hospital was increased and also for Scotland yard. No leaks were to be permitted.

As Arthur and Morgana arrived at the hospital, the same one that they had been at only that morning, they were greeted by the doctor who was in charge of Merlin examination. Bowing as the couple approached the doctor showed them into a private room and then spoke "Your Majesty's Prince Merlin has been thoroughly examined and appears to be in reasonable health physically. We were asked by the police to check for physical assault and as far as we can establish there has been none, certainly not recently. Although we have yet to speak to him. We have had to heavily sedate him as he was getting very distressed. From what we have been able to ascertain he has been unused to people, probably only having minimal contact. We also suspect he has not been out of the room he was found in. In the morning we will allow him to waken and we have a team of highly qualified specialist phycologists and a psychiatrist who will assess his mental health. I am sorry we have so little to offer you" he hesitated "We have also taken a quantity of blood tests and others body fluids to check, one of which was a DNA as the police need to confirm his identity. Using DNA for your father we can confirm he is your brother, but if at all possible we would like to take DNA from the Princess to confirm his mother's line. We do realise it is highly unlikely not to match, as the patient has scar lines from his previous surgery" Morgana immediately agreed and a swab was taken there and then.

"Can we see him?" Arthur asked

"Yes but he is as I said sedated, we would like him to remain very calm so could you not speak to him, or even touch him, hard as that might be for you, the stress has already cause two more seizures"

Arthur and Morgana were shown into a room where they could see a figure in the bed. Walking closer they looked at their brother for the first time in sixteen years. They could tell, even covered as he was, that he was very slender. He had very pale skin and almost black hair, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful and almost ethereal. Arthur could see his pronounced cheekbones and looking carefully he could see the small boy he once knew and loved. Morgana gasped at his side "It's him Arthur I know it is"

Arthur held is sister as it really began to sink in, they had their brother back. "It is Morgs, I just pray he will be alright"

"We'll make sure he is, we have sixteen years of love to catch up on, I don't think I ever want to let him out of my sight again"

They stood just looking at their brother until they were led out by the doctor. The door shut behind them "I understand that it would be best if you stayed the night, the press have arrived in droves. We have rooms for you both, also that way you can be there in the morning. We will discharge the Prince as soon as he is deemed fit, the mental health team have already said it would be best if he was him his home environment as soon as practical. He won't be used to lots of people he doesn't know, with his own room he can begin to settle and rebuild his life. Also he would be ensured complete privacy"

Arthur was pleased to hear the news but also realised it would be a hard road. "Of course, before we left I arranged for his suite to be cleaned and made ready."

Arthur and Morgana were exhausted and retired as soon as they could, they had stressful days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5 DAY ONE EVENING DAY 2 MORNI

As Merlin gradually started to come to he felt disoriented and knew he had had a fit. It didn't feel like his bed as he opened his eyes his eyes he saw that the walls and ceiling were a pale colour not like the exposed stonework he was used to. He tried to calm himself and work out what had happened. As usual after a fit is brain felt fuzzy, he was going to close his eyes again when a man about the same age as his father came into his vision, he smiled at Merlin and Merlin wondered where Dr Muirden was. Merlin's throat was dry bit he spoke anyway "Dr Muirden?"

The other man spoke gently "I'm Dr Nemeth I am your doctor now, is Dr Muirden the doctor who normally cares for you?"

Merlin gave a small nod of the head. Dr Nemeth smiled again "I will be looking after you from now. How do you feel Sir?"

"kay" Merlin was almost whispering. The doctor gave Merlin a glass of water and Merlin took it and after smelling it took a sip then another.

"Can you speak better now?" Merlin just looked at him. "Merlin you have be brought to hospital so I can make sure you are alright, can I listen to your chest?" he showed Merlin his stethoscope.

Which made Merlin frown. The Doctor put the end against his own chest to demonstrate what he wanted to do. Then getting no response he put his hand out towards Merlin who immediately moved as far away in the bed as he could. Then Dr Nemeth gently took hold of Merlin's hand to try to feel a pulse. Merlin didn't move away but his heart was pounding so the doctor stopped.

"Merlin we need to check you, to make sure you haven't hurt yourself" the doctor was trying to work out how they were going to take blood and x rays without upsetting the young man. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"no" came to whispered reply.

Smiling Dr Nemeth asked "That's good, Merlin can you speak louder please it's difficult to hear you"

That sent Merlin into a panic still whispering but clearly very distressed he curled into himself "no…quiet, must be quiet"

Merlin kept shaking his head and got more and more distressed before going into a seizure once more. The nurse came forward, who had until now kept still and not seen by Merlin. Between them they kept Merlin safe until the fit stopped then Merlin was given a sedative so that the team could safely check him and do the tests needed it was clear there was no way they could be done without such measures. Not without causing too much distress. Merlin was prescribed a low dose of diazepam for the time being for when he woke, the doctor felt it would be sometime before the Prince would cope without.

The next time Merlin woke it was in the early hours of the morning, there was a small light that was just enough for him to look around the room he was in. He then realised he had a tube going to his arm. As he moved his head he saw someone sitting in a chair near the bed. It gave him a start that made the nurse realise he was awake. She carefully stood up making sure not to make any sudden moves.

"Hello your majesty. Do you need anything Sir?" she noticed he was looking at his intravenous drip "That's just to make sure you have enough fluids while you were asleep" she explained. "Would you like a drink?"

Merlin nodded and the nurse came forward with a drink "I will just sit you up, the bed will move please don't worry." She pressed the control and Merlin felt the bed move and he was soon sat up. The nurse gave him the glass and watched to make sure he managed alright. Then she pressed the call button.

"I have just let the doctors know you're awake, someone will come in shortly"

As she spoke the door opened and a different doctor walked in he stood at the end of the bed and bowed "Your Majesty, it's good to see you awake. My name is Dr Morgan, it's still very early and I hope you can get some more sleep, but first you will feel a bit more sleepy than usual as we have given you something to help keep you calm, but how do you feel otherwise?"

Merlin looked from the nurse to the doctor and shrugged his shoulders and then closed his eyes. He just didn't want to face anyone, he had clearly had another fit, two in a short time, he felt ashamed and knew he had let people down, he hadn't had two 'episodes,' as the King had called them, in the same day for as long as he could remember. He felt a tear run down his face and that made him feel even worse, after all he was a Pendragon and they didn't cry, ever.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up completely, the hand was removed "Sorry Sir I didn't mean to startle you, please don't get upset" the voice was soft and kind and that made Merlin feel even worse. He started to curl up into himself. As he did he felt the thing in his arm pull and as he looked down he could see blood. At the same time the nurse also saw it and quickly put some gauze on his hand and held it. Not knowing what she was doing he went to pull away

"Please be calm Sir, just stopping the bleeding" the kind man told him. Merlin started to panic once more and then knew nothing. He was having a third fit. Once he was asleep the doctor arranged for him to have an increased level of diazepam on a regular basis.

Turning to the doctor the nurse said "Poor man, makes you wonder what he went through. I hope his family had a lot of patience and are understanding, although what has happened so far doesn't give much hope"

The doctor looked up sharply "Go careful, none of us know what happened, but I suspect it's not the new King or the Princess that was to blame here. But I agree he will need a lot of love to get him back from this"

The nurse blushed "Sorry I meant nothing and I wouldn't have said it anywhere else"

"I know Sophia but this is a very sensitive situation and needs great tact and discretion"

Arthur was up early he hadn't slept at all well, all he had been able to think of was Merlin led in the bed, and how he must have felt when at five years old he had been taken away from everything he had known and loved. Also being told his brother had been made to only whisper made his blood boil and he wondered what the punishment had been. Before they had retired the night before Morgana had mentioned that Merlin was lucky Uther had died as he could have been in that room a lot longer, and that had really got his brain going. Arthur knew the next year or more was going to be hard.

Not only with Merlin but taking over the duties of the King. Arthur knew would be expected to travel the Commonwealth, normally he would have been happy to, but how could be leave Merlin, and he was sure his brother wouldn't be able to cope. Arthur had a shower and put on the clean clothes that had been brought over from Clarence House. That was something else he had to do, move to Windsor Castle. George his valet came with Arthur's breakfast. Arthur had already made arrangements for his sister to join him.

It was clear that Morgana hadn't slept any better, but unlike her brother she could cover up some of the damage with carefully applied make up. Once they had finished their breakfast they waited for the doctor to send for them as arranged. The first thing they were told was that the DNA from Morgana had confirmed that Merlin was their brother without a shadow of doubt.

When Merlin had woken up he felt a lot calmer although he was still very tense. He looked round the room and realised it was the one form the previous night, it was smaller than he was used to and much lighter and brighter. Then he a spotted a different woman sat next to him.

She smiled at him and spoke quietly "Good morning Sir, please try to keep calm, my name is Mithian I am one of your new doctors. As my father told you yesterday you have been rescued and are now in hospital. Your brother and sister are waiting to visit you." She paused to let her words sink in before continuing "The King is dead, you are free"

Merlin didn't speak he was still frightened, even though the doctor seemed kind. He just stared at her, it was all too much to take in and he couldn't really believe what was happening to him. His brain was all fuzzy and he couldn't seem to conHe wanted to see a familiar face of one of the people he was used to.

Meanwhile the older Doctor Nemeth had decided that Arthur and Morgana should visit Merlin so as they walked into Merlin's room they both smiled and didn't get to close as advised. Arthur and Morgana sat down to get on the same level as their brother. When what they really wanted to do was hug him. "Hello Merlin, I am your brother Arthur and this is Morgana do you remember us?"

Merlin looked at the couple in front of him and frowned. Morgana carefully put a photo on the bed in front of Merlin, it was the last one she could find of them all together. Merlin picked it up and looked at it, his eyes going wider as he continued to stare at it.

"That's us Merlin" Morgana told him softly "Do you remember? We didn't know what had happened to you" it had been decided not to tell Merlin that he had had a funeral and they thought he was dead.

Very slowly Merlin's face changed and he gave them the smallest grin then spoke to them whispering as he had since his rescue "Arthur, Gana?"

"Yes Merlin it's us" Morgana smiled as tears fell onto her checks

Merlin leant forward and very slowly lifted his hand and touched his sisters face where the tears had fallen "Made you sad"

"No Merlin very happy not sad" Morgana explained

Merlin then looked at his elder brother and Arthur slowly put his hand out and said "hello shrimp" just as he had called him all those years ago. As the older brother he had always teased Merlin who had always been small for his age.

Merlin took his hand away from Morganas face and touched Arthur, before swallowing several times then his face fell "I'm disgrace to Pendragon's"

That cut both the older siblings to the core, it was said in the same tone they had heard from their father so many times. Arthur's hand shook as he very carefully took his brothers hand in his "No Merlin you are not a disgrace and you never have been, not to us. We love you very much and want you back home with us"

"Back to old room?" came the same flat voice

"Never again Merlin, you will be with us, you will never go back to that room again. I promise you" Arthur was having difficulty speaking and stopping the tears falling from his eyes. "Merlin can I hug you please?"

"Hug?" Merlin sounded puzzled

Morgana broke down at that and turned to Arthur and hugged him "Like that Merlin a hug because we love you"

Merlin seemed to think for a moment, he looked unsure "You don't have to if you don't want to" he was told by his brother.

Merlin didn't say anything but held out his arms and Arthur and Morgana got either side of the bed and hugged Merlin between them. Making sure not to overwhelm him at the same time. They both felt him start to shake as the man that had been in isolation from family so long started to cry.

Arthur whispered to his brother "We love you so much Merlin it's so good to have you back"

The doctor and nurse had quietly left the room to allow the family their first moments together for so long. It had gone better than they had hoped. Arthur and Morgana pulled away as they felt Merlin relax his hold. They instinctively knew they would need to take baby steps and not push Merlin faster than he could cope with.


	6. Chapter 6 DAY 2 MORNING

Merlin soon pulled away unable to cope with being so close to the other two, he knew who they were, but it was all so strange. He wondered if he was dreaming, He could vaguely remember that when he was first put in the room he had had lots of dreams and used to wake up crying. He didn't want this to be a dream. He looked at Arthur and Morgana as he wiped his face with his hands sniffing back the emotion.

Arthur and Morgana felt Merlin stiffen and push away and they let him, instinctively knowing he needed the space. None of them knew what to say, they had so much to talk about but at the same time nothing.

Arthur spoke first "Merlin, do you know that father had died?" he spat the word father out, it felt so wrong to be calling that man father after what he had done.

Still whispering Merlin spoke "Cenred told me, he said …. He said I would die in that room, no one would pay for my food" Merlin started shaking. That was the first real insight anyone had of what Merlin had gone through.

Morgana took hold of Merlin's hand and was surprised as he jerked back. "Sorry Merlin I didn't mean to surprise you"

"Not … don't touch" Merlin looked scared, as he saw his sisters face fall he put his hand closer "can do, not used to it"

Arthur looked at his brother "Merlin were you alone all the time?"

"Most of time, better" Merlin looked at Arthur "Sorry….not used to ….talking..to people much…..tired sleep now" with that Merlin lay down and curled up in a ball.

His two visitors looked at each other and then at Merlin "Sleep Merlin we'll be back, just ask if you want us" Arthur's voice broke as he spoke. He took his sister's arm as they left the room. As soon as they were outside the doctors approached them and took them into the next room where a police man was also waiting.

"It went well, did the prince say anything."

"Yes he told us that a person called Cenred told him the king was dead and that he would be left to die was no one would pay for his food" Arthur paused "He jumped when the Princess touched him, he said he wasn't used to being touched. I asked if he was used to being alone." Arthur swallowed before continuing "He said most of time,.. then he said better, I don't know if he meant it was better when he was or better now. Then he said he was tired and not used to talking and curl up and went to sleep" Arthur took a couple of deep breaths then looked at his sister before looking back at the doctor and policeman "I suppose you need to know what he says when he talks to us"

Dr Nemeth looked at Arthur with sympathy "I'm sorry, but he's said more to you than is and we need to know what he has gone through, both to help him and for the police."

The policeman looked at the King "Your Majesty Cenred is one of the men we have under arrest. Your brother has just tied him to the case. That is very helpful"

Morgana looked at the Doctor "When can we take him home?"

"I have spoken to everyone concerned including the police as long as you are happy for police to be present and for a continuous presence of a medical team he can go back with you as soon as everything has been set up for him. He will need careful monitoring and if he cannot cope we may have to readmit him. As I said to you before physically he is in quite a good condition, nor perfect but manageable. It's his mental state that is the concern. You will need to restrict the number of different people he sees so he doesn't get scared and make sure he has lots of support, but also time alone, that's what he is used to." Dr Nemeth hesitated then continued "If I might be as bold as to make a suggestion Sir"

Arthur looked at the doctor in surprise "Any suggestions would be most welcome"

"My daughter Mithian psychiatrist and a good one, it might help if she could see where your brother was kept, as well as where his rooms will be, to see what can be done to make the transition easier for him. She has already spoken to the police who are happy for the room to be viewed."

"Of course, I have to go back to Windsor now she is welcome to come with me. Morgana wants to stay here. Unfortunately I cannot as I have matters of state to deal with, but I will return if you need me. The Princess can contact me at any time." Arthur was reluctant to leave his brother but if they were to get him home he had much to sort out as well as matters pertaining to him being King.

So it was arranged that Morgana would stay at the hospital until Merlin was discharged. She went back to his room so she would be there when he woke. The idea was to make sure he had a familiar face with him. As he had talked to her she would record any further conversations in the hopes of collecting evidence, but she was told not to press him for information, as yet.

Arthur and Mithian left the hospital in with a heavy police escort driving out through a mass of press. It was clear there were also security ramifications that made taking Merlin to Windsor the best course of action. There had been several attempts to enter the hospital already, at Windsor the security was much stronger.

The first thing Arthur and Mithian did was make their way down to the cellar. There was a police presence to stop anyone entering the area. Windsor might be secure but there was over five hundred staff working there and the whole episode had got everyone talking. Arthur shivered as he made his way down the stone stairs, imagining his father taking his small son down them to lock him away. He forced his mind back to the present as he entered the room for the first time.

What he saw shocked him even more than he thought it would have been bigger. The walls were of exposed stone and what hadn't registered before was there were no windows, no natural light whatsoever. The furniture was good but basic. The carpet worn and had clearly never been replaced. He walked round and noticed the shower room and the small kitchen off to one side. Mithian walked with him as the security waited at the door.

Everything had been photographed and recorded so they were allowed to touch. It was clear that the fingerprint people had also been at work. Arthur walked up to the bed, which was against one wall. On it he found the teddy bear and dragon where someone had placed them. Arthur remembered the dragon, it had been his, but Merlin had loved it so when he was in hospital after the shooting Arthur had given it to his brother. The teddy was the one his mother had given Merlin for his first birthday. They were both clearly well-loved and rather dirty.

"Can I get these cleaned up and taken to Merlin?" he asked the policeman in charge of the room.

"I have been told you may have anything you need removed Your Majesty, the items that are needed have already been removed." He handed Arthur a list "So you know what is at Scotland Yard Sir"

Arthur glanced down the list and saw it was mostly paper work of some sort all itemised. There was a note at the bottom to say photocopies would be returned of anything that the police needed to keep. It was quite clear that nothing would be hidden from Arthur.

After spending some time in the room Mithian made several suggestions and Arthur asked the police to arrange the removal as the footmen were not allowed in the area. Going back up the stairs Arthur was silent, trying to come to terms with what he had seen. They walked towards the suite that Merlin was to have. It was his old rooms, they had been redecorated over the years, his father had had them used as a guest suite.

Back at the hospital Morgana sat by her brother's bed, she had always had a strong affinity with Merlin when they were young, she had been closer to Merlin than Arthur, perhaps because they were complete siblings and not half sidling like Arthur, or perhaps because Arthur had always been Uther's favourite, not that that had made Arthur's life easier it hadn't. Uther had expected more of his eldest son. Now looking at Merlin sleeping she felt that connection still. She still couldn't believe that all the years they had thought him dead he had been in the same building. All she wanted to do was touch Merlin to make sure he was real.

She had bought a book in with her to read but it was still untouched, several times the doctors or nurses had come in and checked on her brother. They had even kept her supplied with coffee. At one time as Merlin was sleeping it was clear he was dreaming and it hadn't seemed to be a nice one so she had called for a nurse, but hey had told her to let him sleep through it. His mind had a lot of new things to cope with. Maybe he was using his dreams to do just that. It was strange that even in his dreams he hardly made a noise as he cried out.

When Merlin did wake up the first thing he saw was his sister. He lay there looking at her as she was staring into space, then Morgana realised he was awake and leaned closer "Are you feeling better now?"

Merlin nodded and tentatively moved his hand towards hers. She gently took his fingers in hers and they left them there barely touching. Morgana thought it best to leave it to Merlin if he wanted more. Then a nurse came in quietly and spoke to Morgana "The Prince will be discharged later, the King is aware"

At that Merlin shot up and looked around in panic, Morgana spoke calmly "Merlin listen to me Arthur is now King, it's not Uther, Uther is dead"

The nurse looked stricken "I'm so sorry"

Morgana felt like slapping her but realised it wasn't her fault she hadn't even noticed that Merlin had woken. Merlin gradually calmed down as Morgana spoke to him, he even let her run her fingers through his hair to comfort him, just like she had when he found out their mother had died. At lease he seemed to be accepting her. The background dose of diazepam was at least stopping him going into fits. Once he was settled he pulled away wanting to reduce their touch once more. She wished he could be more comfortable with touch.


	7. Chapter 7 DAY 2 LATE AM

The first thing that struck Arthur and Mithian as they walked into Merlin's new rooms was the flood of natural light compared with the room downstairs. Mithian turned to Arthur "Sir, I suggest the drapes are used to block out the light in the beginning. But more importantly the view." she paused "He won't have seen anything like that except in books, it might overwhelm him."

Arthur looked thoughtful "But surely it will be good for him"

"Sir, he hasn't seen anything like that for sixteen years, he hasn't even had a television"

"You know I didn't take that in! He had a radio but nothing else! Shit this get worse and worse" Arthur couldn't believe that his brother had been so shut off.

"The radio was given to him for his sixteenth birthday he didn't even have that until then. Even with that he had to hold it to his ear as it had been altered so it would only play very quietly." Mithian explained. "I spoke to the police it seems from written records they found, your father was most strict than no noise be allowed to leave the room, even though it would only have been the door it could have got through. He was concerned that any noise might be heard in his chambers and cause undue curiosity. Hence why the Prince was only allowed to whisper. He lived in an almost silent world."

Horrified Arthur turned on the psychiatrist "How do you keep a five year old that quiet?"

Mithian's face said it all "He was beaten on your father's orders if his voice went above a whisper and had privileges withdrawn"

"PRIVILAGES! WHAT PRIVILAGES" he roared "THE POOR SOD HAD NO PRIVIAGES"

"All his toys and books were removed, I'm sorry Sir but he was broken down so he automatically obeyed, it's a wonder he is as well as he is"

Arthur sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands before saying "And I'm told the man responsible for this must be given a State funeral, if he was alive I'd do the same to him! I knew he was strict but that was inhumane."

"I'm sorry Sir but I believe we have lots more to learn yet"

"What else do you know now?" Arthur demanded "I need to know"

"The only other thing I know for certain was the police found several exercise books filled with what appears to be your brothers writing at different stages of his childhood where he was made to write lines for punishment."

"And what did my brother do? What did they say?"

"The pertained to the fact that Prince Merlin was a disgrace to the Pendragon name. We have yet to establish the reason." Mithian was clearly upset "I will spend as much time as I can with Merlin. Although we can't push him to hard. Might I also suggest that the Princess and your self have counselling?"

Arthur stood up "Whatever you need, no matter what Merlin is to have it" with that he stormed off into his rooms and poured himself a whiskey, he drank it back in one gulp and threw the glass at the wall. Percy came in on hearing the noise "Are you alright Sir"

"No Percy I am not, and I don't think I ever will be again. Can you let the PM know I am ready to see him when he can get here. I need to get back to the hospital as soon as I can" Arthur decided that the next thing to do was have a shower and get the filthy feeling of him from the visit to the cellar. Then he made sure arrangements were underway to have his belongings sent from Clarence House to Windsor. He had decided to use Hunith old chambers for now rather than his fathers. Anyway the police hadn't finished in there yet.

The conversation with the PM was a difficult one. The public reaction to the announcement had been mixed but what was clear was that more details would need to be released as soon as possible without making the trial of the remaining perpetrators difficult. A decision also needed to be made about the late King Uther's funeral. The King may have reigned for nearly thirty years but Arthur was unwavering in his view that a state funeral wasn't appropriate, and that a smaller funeral would be better. As a state funeral would have to be voted on by Parliament so Arthur might get his way once more facts were out, although it would be unprecedented for the King not to have one. As they could delay they did, Arthur hoping that public opinion in the end would be on his side. He wasn't even sure he would attend and he was sure Morgana wouldn't. The discussion then turned to the coronation that would take months of planning. Arthur refused to set a date until later, he wanted Merlin to attend and as yet had no idea if that would ever be possible. As the disheartened Prime Minister left Arthur received a phone call from Gaius, Arthur invited him to Windsor in the hopes that Merlin's uncle could help him recover.

Arthur had a coffee before he asked Mithian to come and see him. As she was shown in by a footman Arthur stood up "I'm sorry about earlier" he told her "It got a bit much."

"No problem Sir, I have arranged a few changes I hope you approve. Also the items that have been brought up are being cleaned and I have left instructions for their placing. I have spoken to my father and with your consent we will discharge the Prince this evening, although everyone will still be involved. I would like to take you up on your offer to stay here, for the first week at least."

"Of course I will arrange a room near the Princes. I understand Morgana has moved into the suit next door and mine is the other side, but if you wish one opposite. Anything else we need to deal with or know?"

"I suspect the Prince will stay in his room at first, the curtains will be left for him to open should he wish to start with. A special diet and all his medication will come back with him, I am happy to administer the medication. I understand that the Prince will have a close protection office can I please see him beforehand. Also any staff will need to be selected with care to ensure they can interact with him, he will have to trust them, is it possible for the same people to look after him?"

"All in hand, the palace staff will be seen by you first and I understand the Commissioner has hand selected the main protection officer, with the special requirements in mind. He will be here soon for me to meet would you like to be present. He will then select his team as he sees fit."

Dr Nemeth knocked on Merlin's door and came in with some clothes, so Morgana stepped out to let him have some privacy while he dressed. Arthur had arranged for something to be sent in. Once he was dressed Morgana went back in and he brother was sat in a chair. He looked even thinner in a pair of slacks and a shirt. The slacks had needed a belt to hold them up. He stood as she walked in and bowed. "Merlin you don't need to bow to me"

He sat back down. Morgana opened her handbag and got out a comb. "I see your hair is just as uncontrollable, can I comb it for you?"

Once more Merlin didn't speak but nodded his consent. So Morgana started to try to get Merlin's hair to lie as she wanted it to. Once she was as content as she could be she put the comb away.

It was an hour later that the Commissioner arrived at Windsor with the Personal Protection Officer. The Commissioner spoke to Arthur first he bowed as he entered Arthur's new office "Your Majesty, I selected the man after taking advice from the doctors. He isn't someone who I would have immediately thought of, but was army before coming into the police and has worked with men after they have been released from being held captive, so has some insight, he comes very highly recommended."


	8. Chapter 8 DAY 2 EVENING

"Let's meet him then" As Arthur spoke the door opened and a man in his early thirties entered he was a muscular man with a short beard and longer than average hair but still just about the regulation collar length. He bowed respectfully as he entered, he was in a suit as normal. Arthur could see why he wasn't the 'normal' choice he seemed less that the normal respectful type chosen but Arthur was willing to accept this if he could work well with Merlin.

Commissioner Bayard introduced the man "This is Gwaine Green, your majesty"

"Good afternoon Mr Green, you know why you are here?" Arthur enquired

"I am your majesty"

"Sit down and tell me about yourself and how you think you can protect my brother without scaring him to death"

Gwaine sat down "Sir, as the Commissioner said my name is Gwaine Green I was in the Army, Grenadier Guards, left when my time was up and joined the police. During my service I worked with some guys who had been captured and helped them by buddying them afterwards. I have an interest since my father suffered after he was captured in the gulf war, he suffered PTSD, committed suicide in the end. I know how to give space but be there"

Arthur looked at the man in front of him "and how would you do that, you need to be with him, he is going to be a target for the curious as well as the normal dangers."

"Sir, I realise I need to be close at all times, but I know how to blend in as well. I have younger brothers and one of them had epilepsy so also won't be phased. The Commissioner has explained what happened and I would like to help. Not to mention I'm a damn good shot." Gwaine smiled "No one will get near him that I promise you, I also know a few guys who would make a good team. I want to help Sir and it's not just the chance to be on the protection squad, to be honest that hasn't appealed to me before, I feel for the Prince he deserves a life and a good one"

Arthur smiled to himself, he could see why the man in front of him normally wouldn't be considered, but he could also see through to the man below the exterior and found himself believing in him "The post is yours as long as Merlin likes you! I will get a footman to show you the Princes quarters so you can familiarise yourself then feel free to look around. You will be given a plan but you need to know the castle well, Merlin will be coming to Windsor this evening. I will leave the rest to your superiors. Welcome to Windsor Gwaine"

Arthur didn't return to the hospital, waiting instead to see his brother when he returned home. The police and Lance who were already at the hospital would escort both the Prince and Princess home, a full police escort with outriders would be provided. The soldiers already guarding the outside of the castle would be increased as security was tightened. The press would be informed once Merlin was safely in Windsor away from prying eyes. Although Arthur hoped his brother would eventually be able to cope with being in the public. He had no intention of hiding his brother longer than necessary.

When the time came Lance knocked on the door, he had been outside all the time. "Ma'am the car will be here in five minutes we have all the necessary items from the hospital. Will you be ready?"

"Yes we will" with that the doctor arrived to say goodbye. He turned to Merlin and bowed "Sir I will visit you at Windsor tomorrow, Dr Mithian will look after you. Try not to get stressed and good luck" to his surprise Merlin held out his hand so he shook it very gently. The doctor then said his goodbyes to the Princess and escorted them out. They went to the back of the hospital so Merlin could get into the car without being seen, not the normal route for royalty. The car had blackened windows and Merlin huddled into his sister in fear of where they were going. As they pulled away the car was surrounded by police cars and motorbikes as they sped thought London. As they pulled into Windsor Morgana spoke to Merlin "You are home Merlin"

Merlin looked half relieved half scared "My room?" he asked

"Your old room, the one you used to have when you were small" she explained.

"Want my room" his voice was small and frightened. He wanted to go where he was used to, he want the familiar.

Morgana looked at Merlin in sympathy "You have a nice room Merlin and all your things, it will be much nicer than your other room, come on Arthur is waiting" the car door opened. They were parked away from public view and just feet from the door. The police stood around as Morgana coaxed Merlin out of the car and into a waiting wheelchair so he could be whisked quickly into the castle, the corridor had been cleared and Merlin was soon in his room, hardly having chance to realise what was happening.

Arthur was in the anteroom of the suite waiting as Merlin was brought in. As soon as Merlin saw Arthur he stood up hardly waiting for the wheelchair to stop, then he bowed and stayed looking at the floor he was clearly waiting for something. Arthur walked forward "Merlin please don't bow to me, certainly not in private, look at me please"

Merlin's head shot up as if he had been ordered. He looked at Arthur with real fear in his eyes, it cut Arthur to the quick. He stepped forward "Merlin just relax no one is going to hurt you, tell me why are you scared?"

Merlin swallowed nervously and he whispered "s .. sorry your majesty" his head started to go down he couldn't look Arthur in the eye.

Morgana stepped forward "Merlin is it because Arthur is now King?" she asked quietly.

Merlin looked at her from the corner of his eye not turning his head from Arthur. Then looked back at Arthur.

Arthur's breath hitched "Merlin I am your brother first not the King, I don't know what Uther made you do, but please look at me." Arthur quickly grabbed the, now clean, dragon from the side "Do you remember when I gave you this?"

That got a small smile from Merlin and he nodded and Arthur held it out to Merlin "I had it cleaned for you, and teddy"

Arthur swallowed back tears that were starting to form. He held out his arms "Merlin I would like you to hug me, but if you don't want to you don't have to, do it because I'm Arthur not the King"

Merlin hesitated clearly very anxious, he looked at Morgana who smiled and nodded and Merlin shuffled forward towards Arthur and gave the blonde a very quick hug before stepping back but taking the dragon and teddy with him. He pulled them into his chest.

Morgana seeing both her brothers distress moved to stand next to Merlin "Look at your nice room Merlin, your things are here look"

Several of Merlin's things were scattered around the room. Several looking incongruous with the surroundings. Arthur took Merlin's hand gently and started to walk around the room showing Merlin different things, then took him through to the bedroom where Merlin's chest was stood by one wall Arthur opened the chest and Merlin looked inside to see his knights and other toys., now all clean.

"Most of your things are here Merlin, your books" Arthur pointed to a book shelf "and your other things, look you have your own desk"

Arthur heard Merlin say something but didn't catch it so he moved closer "Can you please repeat that Merlin?"

"go to room now" came the whispered reply.

"These are your rooms now Merlin, you don't have to go to the old room, this one is nicer, and the door won't be locked if you want to go out you want" Arthur reassured his brother. "There will be a man out there but he won't hurt you, he's there to keep you safe." Arthur gestured to Gwaine who was hovering by the door. "This is Gwaine"

Merlin looked at Gwaine who bowed "Your Majesty, I will keep you safe I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you either" Gwaine smiled then winked at Merlin who almost giggled.

It certainly wasn't protocol but broke the ice and to every one's surprise Merlin held out his hand and Gwaine touched it gently smiling again "Pleased to meet you Sir" Gwaine said as he smiled yet again.

"not sir" Merlin whispered

"To me you are, or would you rather I called you Prince Merlin" Gwaine asked, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with his new boss.

Merlin didn't answer "Don't worry we'll sort something out." Gwaine looked at Arthur as if expecting a reprimand.

"Gwaine call the Prince whatever he feels comfortable with for now, later in public we may have to sort something out, but it's more important that Merlin is happy" Arthur was sincere he knew Merlin wouldn't be comfortable with too much change and the almost giggle Gwaine had got from Merlin proved to him he had made the right choice.

Arthur waved the waiting Valet forward "Merlin this is Morris your valet, he will help you with your clothes and look after you, if you want anything ask Morris"

Morris stepped forward and bowed. Merlin again looked very uncomfortable, Arthur took pity on his brother "Do you want anything now? A drink perhaps?"

Merlin nodded

"You'd like a drink right tea? Coffee?" Merlin looked blank.

Arthur turned to Morris "Still water please, I think that might be best and perhaps a small light snack"

Morris bowed and silently walked out.

"Merlin do you want Morgana or I to stay?"

Merlin was clearly bemused by everything "Merlin shall we get let all these people go and have a good look round" Mithian asked.

Merlin nodded so Arthur said "we will leave you for now with Mithian. You look tired go to bed when you want to Morris will help you. I will come and see you later. Once you are in bed if you need anyone or thing there is a bell by your bed" They had all decided the phone might confuse Merlin and as someone would be outside the room all night the bell was thought the best compromise.

Arthur smiled before leaving, everyone else following him. At the door Lance and Percy were waiting they followed the Royals. Arthur turned to Morgana "Come on I've got a drink waiting in my room I think we need it" Before they closed the door Arthur turned to Percy "Gwaine is to be with Merlin most of the time, he has permission to be more relaxed if it keeps Merlin happy. There will be someone else arriving later, handpicked by the commissioner. Probably a relaxing of protocols, but I don't care. Merlin is to feel safe"

Percy smiled at the King "Sir he seems a good man for the job."

Arthur waved the men away "Go on you two you should have been off duty hours ago, see you in the morning"

Once inside the room Arthur sank down into a chair Morgana joined him. A footman arrived with a tray with drinks. Arthur took one and looked at Morgana "Irish coffee?"

"I thought it might help you sleep" his sister replied, turning to the footman "That will be all thank you, can you arrange full English for three on a trolley for the morning at eight" the footman left to arrange the order and they were left alone. "I thought we could wheel it in and have breakfast with Merlin"

"Sounds great as long as he's awake." Arthur lent back and sighed

"It's been a long day" Morgana sympathised "So what's it like to be King"

"The PM thinks Uther should have a state funeral."

"If he does I won't go! I won't go no matter what they decide" Morgana told her brother. "You've been down to the room haven't you?"

"I have, don't do it Morgs, keep away" Arthur advised

"Why? Tell me and maybe I won't"

"It's smaller than I thought, bare stone walls not even a crack of daylight, it was so sad. I had most of his things brought up, and you saw how little it was. He had a small radio and that only in recent years, no television. The doctor has suggested we keep the curtains drawn for now, he hasn't seen outside for sixteen bloody years, no sky no grass nothing" Arthur looked at his sister "I'm going to tell you this as it explains things ….. When Merlin was taken down there Uther told him he was only to whisper, didn't want anyone to hear him. When Merlin made a noise he was beaten and then had his few toys and books removed. He was broken down Morgs. We don't know half of it yet. When he bowed and wouldn't look at me ….just because I'm King … what else happened, I don't want him to do that with me. Where's are cheeky brother gone will we get him back?"

Morgana moved closer to her brother "We will, but it will take time, what worries me is his development, how has all this affected him. As to the room, I will go down, I need to face it or my imagination will run riot. What you have said doesn't surprise me, not now, it makes sense. But I am going to talk to someone and so should you"

The couple finished their drinks then retired for the night, Morgana had been right they both got a reasonable night's sleep. The stress and lack of sleep previous nights had left them exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9 DAY THREE MORNING

As always Arthur woke up at seven and had a shower and dressed, his sister arrived at eight and then the trolley, Arthur got the footman to take the trolley to outside Merlin's room. Walking passed the protection officer on the door the sidling's went in to the anteroom and heard Merlin walking around in the bedroom. Arthur knocked and went in to see Merlin sat on the bed putting on some shoes. Merlin turned and stood up bowing once more. As did Morris who was holding a comb for Merlin to take.

Arthur smiled at his brother "Did you sleep well?"

"soft bed" came the reply. Merlin took the comb and dragged it through his hair then looked at his elder brother.

Arthur waved towards the door "Morgana and breakfast is waiting"

Merlin walked to towards the door and followed Arthur out when he saw Morgana he bowed once more "Oh Merlin you do not have to bow to me, not even in public! Come on sit down between us."

Morris had followed them out of the bedroom and was waiting to serve the meal. "What do you want to eat Merlin?" again Merlin didn't reply "I'm having bacon, sausage, egg, tomatoes and mushrooms with some toast why don't you have the same, if you want more you can have it"

"The same for me please" Morgana said "I seemed to have missed several meals lately"

The food was soon in front of them as well as orange juice, Morris stood back but Arthur dismissed him "If we want more we can help ourselves" so the footman left. Leaving them to themselves.

Merlin picked up the toast and started to eat. Morgana frowned "Try the rest Merlin you must be hungry"

Merlin reluctantly picked up the sausage and took a bite then another watching Morgana and Arthur eat. Then Merlin picked up the bacon and ate that. Morgana looked at Arthur and said nothing. Merlin then tried the orange juice and pulled such a strange face that Arthur laughed. "You haven't had orange juice before have you?"

"don't like it" Merlin whispered.

Morgana got up and opened a bottle of still water and poured a glass and gave it to Merlin. She also poured out three cups of tea. "Have you had tea before?"

Merlin shook his head "You'll like that" Arthur told him. "Be careful it's hot"

Morgan put extra milk in it as a precaution. It seemed Merlin did like tea. He then ate some more toast and Arthur gave him an extra sausage which Merlin also ate, again with his fingers. Then he used the teaspoon to eat the egg and mushrooms totally ignoring the knife and fork. Morgana rang the bell and the footman cleared away the dishes leaving just the cups placing a fresh pot of tea on the table.

Once they were alone once more Arthur looked at his brother "Did you always use a spoon, where you never given a knife or folk." He asked kindly with no sign of disapproval. At least Merlin had eaten.

Merlin looked ashamed and tugged at his sleeves. "Merlin it doesn't matter we don't blame you we just need to understand" Morgana looked into her brothers eyes.

Something must have made him understand "not allowed…was bad…." He whispered.

"Bad?" Arthur asked

To his amazement and horror Merlin started to cry, Morgana held Merlin's hand but he pulled away. "I'm sorry Merlin I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sure you weren't bad, it was those people who were bad." Arthur put his hand gently under Merlin's chin to get him to look up. "Nothing you could have done would have been bad Merlin"

Merlin very slowly pointed to the back of his left hand and Arthur could see four small old scars. Merlin, or someone else, had clearly at some time stabbed him with a fork.

"bad, not allowed" Merlin whispered.

"Oh Merlin, did you do that to yourself?" Morgana asked

Merlin nodded "was sad."

"They wouldn't let you have forks or knives again" Morgana supplied.

Arthur pinched the top of his nose to stop himself saying anything, this would need very careful handling, and not by him. Morgana hugged her younger brother briefly then Arthur did, feeling it was important for the young man not to feel that what he had said made them angry with him.

It was nine o'clock and Mithian arrived and said hello to them all, Arthur then took her out and told he about the fork incident. "Do we need to be careful still, there is glass and all sorts of object in his room?"

"I will assess him your majesty, it may be that it was years ago, and let's face it his circumstances have changed. It may be that we will need to make sure someone is in the room with him to keep an eye. I will let you know. I want to do some work with him this morning. Would it be alright if I work with him in the mornings leaving him free for visitors in the afternoon and evenings? Although he will need down time. Don't forget he is used to his own company"

"That sounds splendid, I rather think Morgana will spend more time with Merlin then myself, unfortunately I seem to have a great many meetings to go to." Arthur paused "One other thing he's clearly scared of me I would appreciate your input once you have assessed him. Also last night he seemed rather keen to go to the cellar. Why it's a place of bad memories surely"

"I will ensure you are very well informed Sir" Mithian looked at the King "But Sir please consider talking to someone yourself, this will be hard on you as well. As to the cellar you have to realise it was his home for sixteen years, in some ways he probably feels safe there, even though he may have been mistreated. It is all he remembers, you will need to be patient."

"I suppose so, it's just hard to understand I suppose I thought he would be pleased to be somewhere else. As to the speaking to someone I will consider it, but as I said I am very busy, just make sure Merlin is alright, as I said before anything he needs"

"It will be time and love mainly, there will be no miracle cure Sir" Mithian watched as the new King walked away, She hoped he would get help before it all got too much for him.

Morgana left Merlin with Mithian saying if needed she would be at Windsor all day and to send a footman if needed. As she left she found Gwaine standing outside talking to Lance. They both bowed as she appeared "Ma'am the King mentioned you wished to go downstairs, I have checked with the men from the yard, if you wish to go today they request that this morning would be better."

"Then let's go now" Morgana said

"Your Royal Highness, could I accompany you, I feel it would be of benefit" Gwaine asked.

Morgana raised her eyebrow she wasn't sure yet what to make of the man "Do you have a replacement if you leave your post?"

"Yes Ma'am, one of the new team is available and I don't need long"

"In that case you may come, I will go down in fifteen minutes" Morgana had seen Merlin's reaction to his Personal Protection Officer and for now as far as she was concerned if Merlin liked him that was enough.

Gwaine immediately called for his replacement a man he had served with Elyan Smith, Merlin had yet to be introduced to him but as the physiatrist had asked not to be disturbed and Gwaine was only going to be gone for fifteen minutes at the most he was happy.

As soon as the Princess left her rooms Gwaine fell in behind. As they walked through Uther's old chambers Morgana was surprised just how many police and other officials were present. As they reached the stone stairs she paused before continuing down into the cellar. Like her brother she was surprised at what she saw although many items had already been removed. She could still see just how sparsely furnished uninviting it was. Gwaine quickly looked round before going back up to his post. Morgana stayed for about half an hour in all. Asking at one stage if she could be alone with the door shut.

As she stood there she tried to imagine how it must have been for the five year old when he had first arrived and then to stay here mostly alone for the next sixteen years. No wonder Merlin was so affected and that he has stabbed himself with a fork. After that she walked back upstairs and was walking through the corridors when she was stopped by a Police Inspector "Your Royal Highness I have been asked to arrange a meeting with the King and yourself later today"

Morgana looked at him "I am free all day I suggest you contact the Kings Private Secretary to arrange a time, I'm afraid I am not conversant with his movements" she told him and walked on. She didn't fell like talking to anyone at the moment. Like Arthur she had found the visit difficult although she had been glad she had gone.


	10. Chapter 10 DAY 3 LATE MORNING

During the late morning Earl Gaius Emrys arrived, to support his niece and nephew. He had never been very welcome in Uther's day once he became aware of how his sister Hunith had been treated, but he had always managed to keep in contact and see the children at least twice a year. Arthur was in a meeting when he arrived but Morgana was overjoyed to see him. "I will take you to meet Merlin soon but he is with his physiatrist this morning"

"It was such a shock, how is the dear boy?" the older man asked. He had been ten years older than his sister and had had grey hair for as long as Morgana could remember, but he was kind and gentle man and the children had loved him dearly.

"Oh Uncle it's so sad I have so much to tell you before you met him." Morgana told him what she knew and Gaius became more dismayed as he listened.

"Your father was a strange man, I always thought, but this is worse than anything I imagined. How are you and your brother coping" he asked gently.

"It's hard but poor Arthur also has to deal with all the meetings as well as his new role. He's having to arguing against a State Funeral of all things. Well I won't go no matter what"

"Nor will I my dear, nor any sensible person, that's if they are told the truth." Gaius admitted "There is always the possibility they will want to make light of it, for the stability of the country of course"

"They can't" Morgana was scandalised "I won't let them"

"It might even be better for Merlin my dear, he's the one that will have to face it all" Gaius was trying to be practical "Keep an open mind."

Gaius wanted to see Arthur before he went to Merlin so went to rest of a time, as he was staying at the castle. Before he got back from his rooms Arthur asked Morgana to come to his office. As she entered she immediately noticed a police inspector and what she assumed to be a plain clothes police woman. The stood as she entered the inspector bowing and the woman curtsying.

Arthur looked at his sister "Thank you for coming Morgana, this is Inspector Dimottt and Detective Inspector Clark they have come to update me on the investigation and I thought you would like to be involved"

Once all the introductions were over Morgana sat down.

The Detective spoke first "Your Majesty and Royal Highness, one of the things we can do now is give you some of the Princes books back, some have unfortunately had to be kept for evidence. His collection of Birthday and Christmas cards had all been kept, but we can provide photocopies of those.

The Inspector spoke next

"The good news is we have found the female we were looking for, that leaves just one suspect at large. What I am about to divulge is and needs to remain confidential at this stage. Some of it will be told to the Psychiatrist as it will be of use to your brother's care."

"We understand, we want to help in any way we can and fully acknowledge the confidentiality issues" Arthur told her.

The Inspector continued "The Commissioner has asked that you be kept fully informed. The woman involved was Catrina Trigor, who was found in her home this morning, she had committed suicide but left a letter, which fills in some of the gaps, here is a copy"

Arthur read the letter:

'To whomever finds me: I am a long term friend of Agravaine De Bois, and later became the Kings mistress on the death of his second wife. It was about that time that A found the hidden passageway and room, the passageway was useful for my night time visits to U. We also had small dinner parties at the house and it was during one of these events that the plan of the M's imprisonment first arose, U was very distraught about M's epilepsy feeling it reflected badly on the family. The practice in the past of locking away such people was mentioned, but we laughed it off as being impossible in this day and age. But after a few drinks the idea seemed more doable, although in jest at this point. Nothing happened for some time until the US Presidents visit when M had a seizer. The topic was then raised again. U in his rage said it was a disgrace. From then on plans rapidly became real. U loved his son and didn't want to see him dead. A had some friends, and they ran electric and water to the cellar from the house, so the castle staff wouldn't find out. U decided to keep M in the cellar for a few years, then foster him off once time had passed. A, myself and the men agreed to care for M and U would visit. A knew a Doctor, E, who had agreed to provide care, he had some sort of debt problem. We all felt it would also be kinder to M than continuous public scrutiny. The date was chosen by U as he wanted to leave Ar & M with fond memories. From then the plans seemed to take on a life of their own. A purchased the furnishings, and the men took it all down the tunnel. The plan was put in action. The night M 'died' A and E. dined with U. E drugged M and U carried M down to the room and left him me. They reported that M had had a fit and died. E certified the death. I have no idea how they got away with that! The next problem was keeping the M quiet, U feared M would be heard in his chambers. For the first few days M was drugged, we tried gaging him and one of the men threatened to cut his tongue out, it took 3 weeks. Any trouble after that and we took away all M's toys. We took it in turns being with him, some of us played with M others made M stay in bed.

I made sure M was fed and taught to read, write and do his sums, U was keen that he be educated. This went on until M was ten, M was clever and after that was self-taught having veracious appetite for books. I wasn't going to be his slave forever. For the first two years M had someone in the room with him all the time, M even did the cooking me. Then the novelty worn off and we realised M couldn't be fostered as M was sure to tell. M saw U least once a month and was made to bow and call him Your Majesty, that couldn't be kept quiet. We had to continue with what we were doing or kill M. U wouldn't hear of that and was prepared to pay for M's care. M was still fitting but was receiving medication, E gave vitamins as M saw no sunlight. M was left on his own most of the time. When M sixteen U gave M his first radio, M loved it. M was well cared for and we all liked him. U loved M he truly felt it was best for M to stay away from public gaze. I know I will be reviled for what we did and with no U I have decide to end it all.

Please tell Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana that their father acted how he thought best, and loved their brother, no matter how it might seem now. Once started down the road we couldn't stop. C Trigor

Arthur handed the letter to Morgana "The fact that this person thought my father loved Merlin changes nothing, they ruined my brothers childhood, stole it from him, and he from us and practically tortured Merlin. I will never forgive my father for what he did."

By the time Morgana had finished she was pale and shaken she looked up as she finished reading "That settles it I refuse to go to the funeral and I sincerely hope there is a hell, and he rots in it for perpetuity"

The Detective Inspector looked at the couple with sympathy. "I am very sorry Sir, Ma'am, I can't imagine how you are feeling this case is the worse of its type I have ever dealt with. We have collected a vast amount of evidence in a short time and have only one man to arrest. Dr Muirden's home is being searched as we speak. As of yet only one man has admitted what he has been involved in. The man at the scene when the Prince was arrested claims he had only been there that morning. But we will get convictions but it is early days, only just over forty eight hours.

Arthur had his elbows resting on his desk eyes closed and his hands resting either side of his nose his chin resting on his thumbs as he struggled to accept what had happened in such a short time. Morgana was sat in an armchair doing her best to stay strong for her brother, but clearly struggling in the end she got up and left the room and ran back to her own suite. Even now the pressure their father had placed on them to present the Pendragon image was making both of them try to hide their feelings.

The two police stood up "Sir we will leave you for now if you need anything please let us know, do you need us to find someone for you?" the detective thinking if it was anyone but the King she would give them a hug of comfort. "We are truly sorry Sir." They stood there unsure what to do next.

Arthur lifted his head "Thank you, I'll be fine, can you ask the protection officer to come in as you leave." His voice was dead and the sounded lost. The exited and asked Percy to go in. "Percy could you do me a favour, only I can't face my private secretary at the moment"

"Of course Sir" Percy looked at Arthur concern on his face. He wondered how long it would be before Arthur cracked.

"Can you contact the Earl of Camelot for me and ask him if he could come to the castle?" Arthur voice was shaky and he handed the protection officer his mobile.

"Of course Sir" Percy knew that Leon Knight, the Earl of Camelot was Arthur's best friend and was glad that he was at last seeking support. He knew they had spoken briefly on the phone but the King needed someone near. "Sir are you aware that Earl Emrys is in the castle?"

Arthur looked up, relief in his eyes "No I didn't thank you, could you send a footman to ask my Uncle if he could come here? I'm sorry I know it's not your job, but it's hard to face people at the moment"

Percy was flattered that the King had asked "Sir it's no problem, I'm only standing here and with the heightened security and half the British army outside I think I can do that with a clear conscience."

Percy sent a footman first then rang the Earl of Camelot. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Arthur, how are you all" came the concerned voice.

"My Lord this is Percy Strong, his Majesties protection officer, the King has asked me to phone you and ask if you could kindly come to Windsor"

"Oh…hello Percy, yes of course tell him I'll drive straight down should be there in a couple of hours. Do you think I will be required to stay?" Leon asked, surprised and worried that Arthur hadn't called himself.

"I believe that would be appreciated Sir, his Majesty I'm sure would be grateful. I will inform the gate Sir as there is increase security" Percy informed the Earl.

"Thank you, be there as soon as I can" Leon had put the phone down.

The Earl of Camelot was worried when he put the phone down, he had phoned both Arthur and Morgana several times in the past three days, first to ask how Uther was then once he had died and the public announcement to find out how Arthur, Morgana and Merlin were. Each time he had had a brief chat, Arthur insisting all was ok. Leon had offered to visit but Arthur insisted he was busy and perhaps in a few days, it must be bad if he allowed his protection officer to call. Leon knew Percy and had a great deal of respect for him and knew that Arthur trusted him.

Leon went and found his sister and one of Morgana's best friends "Morgause I am off to Windsor, Arthur has requested I go, do you want to come to support Morgana I think their having a hard time of it."

Morgause looked up "Yes I'd love to, I was getting worried she hasn't been answering her phone, when are you going?"

"You have half an hour to pack" Leon told his sister

"You have to be joking! I can't be ready that quickly" came the reply

"We'll in that case you will have to follow on" he brother told her

"I'll be there don't you dare go without me" Leon heard his sister go upstairs and knew he'd have an ear ache all the way to London.


	11. Chapter 11 DAY THREE LUNCH

DAY THREE LATE MORNING

As Leon and his sister drove through Windsor they were surprised at just how many people were still about, they had both had expected that with the announcement that most people would have at least allowed the Royals some space. But there still seemed to be hundred's more people about that normal. Leon had also done his best to avoid anything but the main news on television as there seemed to be almost constant speculation, as well as photos and film of when the Royals were small, showing Merlin. Not to mention the very tactless showing of the episode of the US Presidents visit, even though the cameras had swung away from Merlin as soon as they realised what was happening, and of course Merlin's funeral procession . He hoped that Arthur and Morgana had been too busy to watch any of it.

Gaius had spent a couple of hours with Arthur and Morgana and was brought up to date on all that was happening before they took their uncle to meet Merlin. They were going to have lunch in Merlin's room. But before they left Arthur had a phone call to say the police had formally arrested and charged the last person they had been looking for a Doctor Edwin Muirden, the 'E' in the suicide letter.

Mithian had spent several hours with Merlin, mostly just gently trying to get him to tell her some of what happened and reassuring him that nothing that had happened was his fault, and also letting him know he no longer had anything to fear and could if he wished talk in louder than a whisper. Although she believed that would take several months. Merlin had remained mostly quiet, he had cuddled the two soft toys throughout eventually telling Mithian they were called Afer and Gana, and he said it made him feel safer when they were with him as he could talk to them. Afer was the dragon and Gana the Teddy. It was clear he had projected all his need for comfort and loss of family onto the toys by calling them after his siblings.

Mithian let Merlin have a lie down for an hour prior to his meal, even though they hadn't got far, the session had clearly worn the boy out. Then she told the King and Princess of the names for the toys and that the fact that in some way they had been with him should help Merlin settle with them now. They treated that as good news.

Arthur managed to have a short chat to his Uncle before they went to dine with Merlin. Merlin was very quiet during the meal, they had finger food so to take away the need for cutlery, at the suggestion of Mithian. They would have their main meal in the evening as was the custom at the castle. Merlin said nothing as he was introduced to his Uncle Gaius but kept giving the older man surreptitious glance's throughout the meal. Gaius felt extremely sad as he watched his youngest nephew it was clear the boy had suffered for the past sixteen years not to mention the shooting beforehand and losing his mother. All of Uther's children hadn't had easy lives, the man had a lot to answer for.

One the meal was over Gaius left the siblings together and went off to think about what he could do to help them all. He then emailed Dr Mithian Nemeth

'Doctor I realise that you cannot discuss Prince Merlin's case with me however I have had some thoughts and ask you consider them. My nephew has clearly been traumatised. I wondered whether you had considered whether a dog might help him. I understand there are dogs that can predict seizures, so it might be good in more than one way. He might find and animal comforting. I am staying at the castle and hope to meet you. Yours Gaius Emrys.'

Arthur left Merlin's room leaving Morgana with their brother. Arthur had another meeting to attend. Gaius caught him on the way out. "Arthur may I have a word"

"Come with me Uncle, I have to go to my chambers before my meeting." Arthur said, he already had a headache forming.

Once they were sat down and Arthur had taken something for his head. Arthur looked at his Uncle and waited.

"My boy I have had a thought and have emailed Merlin's physiatrist I hope I haven't overstepped my mark. I know it's very early days yet but have either of you introduced Merlin to your dogs? It might help him, but I queried whether an animal of his own might help, they are good friends as you well know. If it does help there are seizure predicting dogs I am patron of the group and can get someone to talk to you."

"It might be a good idea Uncle, our dogs aren't here at the moment, as you know Uther didn't approve of animals in the palaces, mine are at Clarence House and Morgana left hers at home as well. We left them when we were called to the hospital about the King… You might well be right, my dogs are coming over this afternoon with all my other stuff, I will phone Mithian now I want to ask her something anyway. Lucy and Titch might will be just right being small" Arthur had two Jack Russell's. "I suspect Morgana could do with hers her as well, we are both under a lot of pressure, Jasper is larger but as soft as anything" Morgana had a golden retriever.

Arthur immediately phoned Mithian who thought it was an excellent idea, suggesting that the smaller dogs might be better, in the first instance, if they were friendly. But to let Merlin have a good look before taking then to close and allowing him to decide.


	12. Chapter 12 DAY THREE EVENING

DAY THREE PM

The Prime Minister had attended an emergency session of Parliament. The final decision was that Uther be given a low key funeral, in Royal terms. And that a fuller statement be made about the situation with Merlin and the late Kings involvement. Also that Arthur's coronation date be set for four months hence. By which time it would be hoped that everything would be more settled made that evening. Police Commissioner Bayard would give the statement about the case, the PM would then give the statement from the House of Commons. The House of Lords had also agreed to the plan.

As Leon and Morgause drove towards the gates of Windsor Castle their car was stopped and their identity was checked before they were let in. Once inside the castle Morgause asked to see Morgana and Leon was taken to Arthur's rooms, the PM had only just left as Leon was announced by a footman, as he walked and saw Arthur he was glad he had come as quickly as he had. "Good lord Arthur you look knackered!"

"Hello to you to Leon, thanks for coming it's been a bit of an ordeal to be honest" Arthur admitted. "Did Morgause came with you?"

"Yes she did, moaned all the way that I didn't give her time to pack her entire wardrobe. She went straight to see Morgana" Leon sat next to his friend "So your Royal Highness what's it like to be King"

Arthur looked at his friend "It's a bloody mess, you've heard about Merlin I suppose"

"Only what you said in your speech, I've tried to avoid the rest out there." Leon up his hand on Arthur's shoulder "I'm here for you, we will both stay as long as needed."

"Good timing there are to be more announcements tonight, though god knows what I will say. Your late king was a cruel bastard who locked his son up because he had fits and left him almost alone in a small room with no windows and hardly any company. Won't do I suppose"

"I can't believe it" Leon shook his head "How could he?

"Oh it gets worse Leon, I can't tell you everything but Agravaine was involved as was Uther's secret mistress! As to Merlin….I don't think you will get to see him, we're keeping visitors to minimum to try and help him cope, but it's heart breaking. Like Morgana said if Uther hadn't died Merlin could have been there for years"

With his childhood friend to provide support Arthur at last broke down in tears. Leon having never seen his friend in such a state just held him until Arthur got control. "Sorry Leon, you don't need that!"

"Look Arthur you have to let it out sometime or it will break you, forget all that crap your father used to tell you, emotions are there for a reason." Leon told his friend.

Morgana sat quietly with Merlin not talking all the time but just letting him get used to having someone there. She noticed Merlin's eyes were drooping so got him to lie on the bed, once he was asleep she crept out to go and get a drink and freshen up, asking Gwaine to stay in the antechamber in case Merlin woke.

Morgause meanwhile had been told Morgana was with her younger brother and wasn't to be disturbed. So Morgause waited and wondered just exactly what had happened. Oh she had heard the news but was wise enough to know that wasn't half the story. It was an hour later when Morgana left her brother and she found out her friend had arrived. Sending a footman to get Morgause Morgana sent for some tea, she was tempted to get something stronger but realised that could be a mistake. Alcohol never solved anything. Like her brother the sight of her friend was enough to make her break down.

The broadcast went out so it would catch the six o'clock news in fact there was little else on that evening. The Prime Minister went on first: "The funeral of King Uther the first will be held in four days, on a Monday. Over the weekend the coffin will lay in state for those who wish to pay their final respects. The funeral it's self will be a quiet affair although the carriage carrying the late Kings body will travel from Buckingham Palace to Westminster Abbey with an escort from all three armed services. But it will be a smaller affair than might be expected due to the circumstances, and at the request of the Royal family. There is a criminal investigation underway, the Police Commissioner will say more, but I ask that the press and public respect the privacy of the family at this time."

The Commissioner went on next "As this is an ongoing investigation, in its early stages I am not able to go into too much detail. But Prince Merlin, who was thought to have died sixteen years ago, is in fact alive and has been removed for where he had been held for the past sixteen years. I have just received word that the last of the suspects wanted in this case has been arrested. Prince Merlin was kept confined with the full knowledge and complicity of both the late King and Agravaine de Bois Prince Merlin's uncle. Six other men have been arrested and one person a female has committed suicide when the facts became known. The matter has been a complete shock to both King Arthur and Princess Morgana who were children at the time. More details will be release when we can do so."

Arthur had done a pre-recorded tape, unable to face the cameras live "The past three days have been very difficult for my family, the King told us of our brother's incarceration on his death bed. To find out a much loved brother had been held prisoner in circumstances I find horrific, and by his and our Father and Uncle was difficult to cope with, and merely because he had epilepsy is incomprehensible. As small children we went to our brother's funeral and mourned his passing. The late King will be buried as have past Kings and Queens in Westminster Abbey as during his reign he worked hard for his people. My sister and I realise that some won't understand, and condemn us, but we will not attend the funeral, but instead will be with our brother who needs our support at this time. I would like to thank all those who have expressed sorrow at both our loss and Prince Merlin's situation. I will work tirelessly for my country and all the people of Britain and the Commonwealth regardless of situation."

When the broadcast went out the numbers of people outside Windsor grew and there was an upsurge of sympathy for the siblings. There were those who felt the King should have a full state funeral, as he had not been found guilty of any crime, but most felt what was happening was right.

As Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Leon and Morgause watched the news they felt it had gone as well as they could have hoped. Arthur and Morgana had promised to have their evening meal with Merlin so left Gaius, Leon and Morgause to dine together. The remaining group were shocked and very supportive of the siblings and Gaius told them a little of how Merlin was and why he couldn't cope with company.

Arthur and Morgana had their meal with Merlin who had full cutlery. Mithian had felt it safe the incident had been several years previously had had not been repeated. Arthur convinced Merlin that he could use the cutlery. It seemed his status as King meant Merlin would obey anything he said, something that made Arthur feel like a monster. But as his sister said if it allowed Merlin to do things he might not otherwise do, they would have to go along with it for now, and try to change it later.

Once more Merlin turned in early and Morris came in and helped him, although Merlin refused most help. Both Gwaine and Elyan had gone into the room and sat on several occasions so that Merlin got used to them. A Protection Officer would sit in the anteroom overnight in case Merlin needed anyone and to provide the close protection it was felt he needed. The rest of the team would be slowly introduced as would a couple more footmen to cover when the valet Morris was off duty. Once Merlin was in bed Arthur and Morgana spent some time with their visitors and at least felt better for the support, before turning in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13 DAY FOUR AM

DAY FOUR AM

The population was astonished by the revelations, many not knowing whether to believe it, and others using it as an excuse to slam the whole concept of the monarchy. There was a public demand for photos of the long lost Prince and some elements of the paparazzi be willing to go to any lengths to try to get pictures. Windsor was a secure as it could be and the tunnel was sealed the house end and in several places down the tunnel. A guard was placed on the cellar. Even the hospital had been broken onto to try and find records.

So it was reluctantly accepted by Arthur and Morgana that they would have to supply a photo. Merlin was still too shy and withdrawn to allow a photographer in so it was decided to take several themselves and choose the best one. Gaius was the best photographer of the three so he would take it. A picture of all three siblings was thought to be the best option. It had taken a bit to persuade Merlin but in the end he agreed, although in all the photos be was looking down and not at the camera. Once they were looked through and the best sorted out the Press office released it. All three had a copy by their own copy Morgana and Merlin by their bedside and Arthur on his desk. Arthur would continue to work from Windsor until after the King had been buried.

Before the photos Arthur did go to Buckingham Palace to say goodbye to his father, but as a gesture nothing more. Mithian spent the morning with Merlin she had almost finished her very thorough assessment and had a meeting later with the family where she would give her recommendations. Merlin remained very self-contained and would answer questions but often was only monosyllabic. It was clear that this past treatment as well as isolation was going to be a large hurdle to overcome. Looking at the medical reports Mithian knew Merlin had several small old unexplained scars, the type boys could get playing, but she was sure that these had a lot to do with Merlin's reluctance to communicate.

After the doctor left, the siblings had a meal together. Merlin seemed slightly more relaxed especially with Morgana until Merlin knocked a glass of water over, he looked at it horror as the glass rolled onto the floor and broke. "sorry, didn't mean to…sorry bad" he had a look of real panic in his eye Merlin jumped up and got onto the floor to start to pick up the glass before they could stop him. As he picked up the first piece he cut his finger as Arthur took hold of his wrist "Merlin please leave that you will hurt yourself, it doesn't matter it's only a glass"

As a drop of blood fell on the carpet Merlin's face went total devoid of colour and he started to panic, which then turned into a seizure. Arthur quickly lowered his brother to the floor away from the glass and threw his jacket over the shards to try to protect his brother from more harm. Morgana called for help and Gwaine came in with Morris. Making sure Merlin was safe they waited until the seizure stopped then Arthur and Gwaine moved Merlin into the bedroom and onto the bed. Morris had put towels on the bed to protect them as Merlin had wet himself during the seizure. Then he covered Merlin up to let him sleep after Gwaine checked Merlin's hand for glass, all the protection officers had first aid training.

The seizure had shocked Arthur and Morgana as it had been the first they had seen for many years. As did the circumstances, a doctor was called and advised them to let Merlin sleep and he would check him later. Morgana decided to stay by her brother's side, while Arthur went off to attend to business. The room was soon cleaned and no trace remained.


	14. Chapter 14 DAY 4 PM

DAY FOUR PM

When Merlin woke Morris helped him to change and wash, he tried to get Merlin to rest but he went straight to his desk and started writing. Once she knew he was decent Morgana back in and also tried to get her brother to lay down once more. But he continued writing, looking over his shoulder Morgana let out a gasp as she saw what he was writing over and over again. In beautifully neat writing.

'I am a disgrace to the Pendragon name'

"Merlin please stop you don't have to do that, you are not a disgrace at all"

Merlin ignored her and continued to write. In the end the princess sent for her brother.

Arthur arrived and as he looked at what Merlin was doing he blanched. Merlin had already written the same thing over two sides of A4 paper.

Arthur knelt down beside Merlin and very gently Arthur put his hand on his brother's hand, stopping him writing "Merlin please stop, you don't have to do this"

Merlin looked round and seeing his brother jumped up and bowed and won't meet Arthur's eye "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Won't do it again, sorry I be a good boy didn't mean to"

That broke Arthur and he held onto Merlin and hugged him "I'm not Uther, I don't want you to do this, it isn't your fault you did nothing wrong"

Unfortunately that upset Merlin even more, he clearly felt he was to blame for distressing his brother. "Upset you, mm a bad boy"

"Merlin you are not a bad boy, you are a good boy, it was Uther and the others who were bad not you"

The two hugged each other until Arthur realised that his brother had stopped crying and had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Carefully picking up the younger man he moved towards the bed. His sister quickly pulled back the covers as Arthur laid Merlin down. "He is so light he shouldn't be that light"

He looked at his sister and realised she too had been crying, the others had left the room giving them privacy. They hugged each other no words were necessary. There was a quiet knock on the door and Mithian entered.

Arthur explained what had happened Mithian told the couple they had done everything they could have. "He clearly knew that after a seizure he was expected to write lines, some were found in the cellar he was doing what he was conditioned to do, it undermined any self-esteem he might have had in himself and reinforced that what was happening to him was his fault." Mithian paused, clearly the King needed to feel less a cause of bad thing and to rebuild his relationship with the prince "Once Merlin is properly awake you should bring one of your dogs into see Merlin. It might help you of them to get over what had happened."

Arthur agreed so later he took Lucy, who was the gentlest of his dogs up to Merlin's suite. As he entered Merlin looked up and watched the dog with interest. Arthur allowed Lucy to get closer but kept her on the lead. When she reached Merlin the younger Prince very slowly bent down and touched the dog, who licked his hand, it, Merlin actually gave a small grin and continued to touch the dog.

Arthur went closer and got Merlin to sit down and put Lucy by Merlin's side. Merlin was totally absorbed and it wasn't long before he was stroking Lucy. Then he hugged her to everyone's surprise. That sealed it for Arthur he was going to get a dog for Merlin. The visit lasted for over an hour before Arthur took Lucy away. During that time Merlin has actually given several small smiles and had talked to Lucy, the first words besides sorry that he had actually spoken without it being an answer to a direct question. Arthur promised to bring the dog back later.

Late that afternoon Mithian had a meeting with the siblings, Gaius was present at Arthur's request. What she had to tell them wasn't unexpected but hard to take neither less.

"I have assessed Prince Merlin and believe he is suffering from a collection of symptoms that show signs of both post-traumatic stress disorder, depression and Stockholm syndrome. The wish to return to his 'old room' and even saying he deserves to be punished, that he is bad or a disgrace is all part of that as is the transference of the late Kings role to you Sire." She looked at Arthur with sympathy. "His whispering is a learned behaviour that is going to be difficult to break, the punishments and threats over a prolonged period at such a young age will have a long term effect on him. During our talks He has on several occasions showed concern about the people who kept him prisoner." She hesitated before continuing "I had hoped he might have seen outside by now but I have realised he won't unless we instigate it. He has of course no recent concept of curtains, he probably sees them as covering for the walls. Although he has a disc player I have avoided the radio and television due to the coverage. But we have looked at books, the prince doesn't appear to have retained memories of the concept of outside spaces."

"Then what do you suggest?" Arthur asked as Morgana listened in, she was still digesting what she had been told. Having spent some time on the net trying to understand it sort of matched what she had read.

"My treatment plan is a combination of cognitive behaviour therapy, I can recommend an excellent person who I feel will work well with the Prince, and for him to continue work with me, that will help with the other aspects. Also for you and others to reinforce his self-esteem and behaviour patterns. Did he have any close friends as child that he may remember?"

Arthur and Morgana looked at one another before Morgana spoke "Uther disliked us having to many friends, so we were very close, mother was more flexible and we were allowed to associate with some people on a limited basis, for Arthur and myself it was easier, as we went to school, but Merlin hadn't started school when he was injured, the only one I can think of, besides our best friends was the youngest son of the Duke of Essetir, Mordred."

"Like the Princess said Mordred and our friends Leon and Morgause and perhaps Lady Freya the Duke of Caerleon's daughter. I could contact them, I haven't really kept in touch, but know the families well of course." Arthur said.

"If I could meet then, it won't be easy and I would want to make sure they could cope. I really don't want to go down the drug route, for something as long standing as this I don't think it would be helpful. I have already withdrawn the diazepam, I realise that increases the risk of seizures but feel we need the Prince back fully to help him cope. We can still give a low dose if we think the circumstances warrant it." Mithian smiled at the couple "As to the outside I think that could be your job, I think he could be ready for it and if the Prince is to have a dog he needs help to look after it, it will give him focus" she then went on to explain her plan for the next morning.

Once they were finished the couple went off to find their friends, Mithian suggested letting Merlin have some time by himself as he wasn't used to company all the time. When he was on his own Merlin spent most of his time in his bedroom reading, the Close Protection Officers took it in turns to sit in the anteroom, so they were close enough to here if they were needed.


	15. Chapter 15 DAY 5 AM

DAY FIVE AM

MERLIN POV

Merlin had woken as he always did at seven, it was the time he had been woken when in the cellar. He looked around still surprised not to find himself looking at stone walls. He stared up at the white ceiling and wondered what had happened to all the people he knew, and why he couldn't go back to his room and had to stay here. Clutching this teddy and dragon to his chest he tried to get himself to calm down. Soon the man would be here to help him wash and dress, he had been doing that for himself for as long as he could remember. The man kept calling him Sir and bowing it confused him, why he wasn't the King. They had told him King Uther was dead, Merlin felt a tear coming, the King was the only one who had given him things and had loved him, but now they were telling him that he was a bad man. Merlin didn't understand what was happening to him.

Then there was the new King Afer, his brother and Gana his sister, why did they always look so sad? what was he doing wrong? When he bowed like he was supposed to, they got upset, and the other people they weren't the ones he was used to. Mithian wasn't like his old doctor all she did was talk to him and made him answer strange questions. Even the men were different, they were nice but called him Sir, and Gwaine was nice he smiled a lot and Elyan was kind but it confused him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do anymore, he knew what to do with the others, and he wanted to go back even if the bed was softer and warmer.

Then Merlin remembered Lucy, the dog, she was nice he had seen pictures of doges before but she felt good to touch, warm and soft. He didn't mind touching her, but it was wrong all this touching and hugged the people wanted, he shouldn't it was bad, touching hurt, he wasn't sure when they would hurt him. Merlin was just about to get up to use the toilet when the man Morris came in. Merlin tensed up, he hated this he just wanted to be alone.

Morgana was up even earlier than normal, she was looking forward to letting Merlin see outside, although apprehensive both Arthur and she had high hopes it would go well. Having Morgause about was a help, she at least had someone to talk things through with, Morgause also made her think of other things. The four of them had spent the evening playing cards which had been relaxing. They had also about Mordred and Freya as companions for Merlin. Both were at Oxford so wouldn't be available in term time but Arthur decided to approach their parents first anyway to see if they could visit so Mithian might assess them. From what he remembered he wasn't sure about Freya, as she had always been very timid and fragile. Mordred was a more robust sort, the last thing they wanted was to cause someone else problems.

Arthur and Morgana turned up for breakfast at Merlin's room to find him sitting at the table. He looked so lost still, and tense, both wondered when he would start to relax with them. As he saw them he stood up and bowed, then seeing their faces drop he sat down again and wouldn't meet their eyes. As Morris brought in their breakfast Merlin had this cooked breakfast as did Arthur but Morgana had a bowl of cereal. Merlin had always had cereal before and he looked at it then looked at his food. Merlin picked up his plate and offered it to Morgana thinking there had been a mistake. "Yours"

Morgana smiled at Merlin "That's yours Merlin, this is all I want thank you, the doctors want you to have a good breakfast to help you put on weight, eat up"

That puzzled Merlin who looked at himself, no one had said that to him before. But he did as he was told. During the meal Arthur and Morgana talked about the garden and then asked Merlin if he could remember seeing 'outside'. As they finished eating Morgana got a book from beside her and opened it and showed Merlin some pictures. "Do you remember playing outside in the garden?"

Merlin shook his head, he sort of remembered something but he had seen pictures before. "Would you like to see the garden?" Arthur asked him smiling once more.

Merlin realised that the King clearly wanted him to say yes so he did, that made both of them smile. "Then you shall" Morgana told him.

With that Mithian came into the room and curtsied before joining them. Morris can and cleared away the breakfast and then another footman came in and moved the table and chairs into the middle of the room. Merlin was now totally puzzled. Arthur took on of Merlin's hands and Morgana the other as Mithian slowly pulled back the curtains. Merlin frowned but his expression changed as he saw it wasn't a wall behind then but what he thought was a big picture. He took a step closer, then realised that something was moving in the 'picture' he could see Lucy and two other dogs with a man and a woman.

Merlin heard Arthur talking. "That's our garden and our friends taking the dogs for a walk. Do you remember the garden now?"

Merlin walked closer and took his hand out of Morganas and held it out until it touched the glass. There was a look of wonder on his face. "So big" he whispered "So much room"

Merlin continued to stare out of the window unable to take his eyes of it. Mithian was relieved she had wondered if he might get panicked and have a degree of agoraphobia, she had arranged for him to have a small dose of Diazepam with his anti-epileptic pills that morning to help calm him just in case. She had also asked Arthur to arrange for Lucy to be outside as a focus for Merlin. Merlin by now had both hands against the glass.

Arthur went to the door and asked Gwaine to give him a hand and they moved the small sofa to the window so Merlin could sit down. Gwaine smiled as he saw Merlin's reaction. The young man had tears slowly falling down his face, but they were clearly tears of joy. Arthur got Merlin to sit down and sat with him as Gwaine carried an armchair for the Princess. Mithian looked at the group "I'll leave you for now, I'm glad it went so well, please call me when you need me"


	16. Chapter 16 DAY 5 PM

DAY FIVE PM

Merlin looked out of the window for ages as the dogs disappeared from view his face went more serious and Arthur heard his brother say "Lucy gone"

"Merlin would you like to see Lucy again and her brother Titch?" Merlin nodded and gave a small smile

"I'll bring them up later" he promised

"Would you like to see my dog as well Merlin she's a bigger dog her name is Viviane, she is the golden retriever" Merlin smiled which Morgana took to be a yes. Neither of his siblings could get Merlin away from the window until Arthur told him "You have windows in your bedroom as well would you like to look at them?"

Merlin got up and followed Arthur into his bedroom. Arthur pulled the curtains behind Merlin's desk. It was a very similar view and Merlin could sit at the desk and look out. He looked happier than at any time since his release. By midmorning both Arthur and Morgana had left Merlin with Mithian.

When Mithian came back she had another woman with her a Gwen Smith the psychotherapist who would be helping Merlin with his cognitive behavioural therapy. The biggest surprise came when Gwaine recognised her, she was Elyan's sister.

Merlin seemed to like her and spent the rest of the morning with both women, getting comfortable with having Gwen around. From now on Merlin would see Gwen twice a week and Mithian three times a week. Just before lunch Dr Nemeth, Mithian's father, arrived to check Merlin's physical health. All the time Merlin refused to have the curtains closed even if the view was distracting him. No one forced it knowing that he had had been able to make very few of his own choices before.

Lunch was also eaten with Merlin looking out of the window, in fact it wasn't until the three dogs arrived that Merlin stopped looking at the view. He was soon on the floor with all three dogs, the dogs seemed to love him as much as he loved them, and they also seemed to sense his vulnerability. After an afternoon of playing with them he was upset when they left. But he never protested being too used to complying with whatever he was told to do. He had his meal with Arthur and Morgana and spent the evening at his desk. When Morris came in to help him retire he noticed that Merlin had been drawing, it was clearly the dogs, and he was a good artist. The minute Morris had gone Merlin got up and pulled the curtains back and sat and looked out at the stars. It was much later when he went back to bed exhausted but for the first time in many years happy.


	17. Chapter 17 DAY 6 AND 7

DAY SIX

The next day was a weekend so Merlin wasn't seeing Mithian, unless she was called. They had a plan set out for the two days that included several new things for Merlin. Each would be discussed with him and they would only do them if he was in full agreement and seemed happy. The first was to get him used to more people. So after breakfast Arthur asked Merlin if he wanted to see the dogs again, knowing his would almost certainly be a yes. So he got Leon and Morgause to bring them up, Gaius came with them. The pair had been told of Merlin's present state and were both sensible people.

Merlin looked wary when the couple came in but when Arthur asked if they could stay Merlin seemed happy but didn't speak. Leon broke through by getting on the floor with Merlin and the dogs. After about an hour Titch clearly wanted to go out and spend a penny so Morgause asked Merlin if he would like to go outside with the dogs. Merlin looked blank until Morgana asked him again "Merlin the dogs need to go outside so they can pee, if you like you can go outside with them onto the grass outside."

"kay" came the whisper, it was the first word he had spoken since Leon and Morgause had gone into the room.

Once Merlin had been got into a coat Arthur put the dogs on their leads and gave Lucy's to Merlin to hold. Then taking his other hand he went to the door. Gwaine, Percy and Lance were all waiting. They had all volunteered to be on duty that morning so Merlin would have fewer new faces. True he hadn't seen much of Percy and Lance but he did know their faces. Morgause and Leon disappeared to get their coats and would met them outside so reduce the crowd in the corridors. As Arthur led Merlin out of his rooms for the first time since entering them Merlin went rigid and tried to go back inside.

Gwaine stepped forward "Prince Merlin, You know I said I would make sure no one hurt you, well I won't I promise" Gwaine turned to the rest "Perhaps if most of you went ahead first, to show the Prince it's safe"

Arthur nodded so everyone but the King Gwaine and Merlin, still holding Lucy's lead, went head although Percy also hung back once he had gone a short way. Arthur looked at Merlin "You can stay inside if you want to, with Gwaine, but the dogs need to go out. We won't be long"

Merlin looked from one man to the other. Then looking at Arthur "won't be mad"

"I won't be mad whether you stay or come with me Merlin, I just thought you might like to go outside"

Merlin looked very indecisive and also scared then he seemed to make a decision and took two more steps towards the door before he stopped and started to shake then walked backwards, it was clear to Arthur that Merlin was going to be to distressed to go out. So he took the lead from Merlin's limp fingers and aske Percy to take the dog to find the others. Percy was soon back but kept out of sight.

Gwaine had a better ideas of what was happening having seen similar things with his father. By Now Merlin had sunk to the floor by the wall. Gwaine knelt down beside him "Merlin come back to us, there's nothing there you're fine, nothing will hurt you, I'm here and so is your brother, take a deep breath." Gwaine looked at the King "Sir I think he's having a flash back we need to convince him he's safe"

Arthur nodded pleased Gwaine was there. Gwaine indicated to Arthur that he came close "Don't touch him yet" he warned.

"Prince Merlin you are safe you are in your new room, no one here will hurt you." Gwaine took his phone out of his pocket and some music going then turned back "Listen to the music Merlin, concentrate on the music. I'm going to take your hand is that alright" he waited then very carefully touched Merlin's hand "Put your hand on my chest and breath when I do" as soon as Merlin's hand was on Gwaine's chest Gwaine removed his own hand so he was no longer touching Merlin. Gradually Merlin's respiratory rate matched that of Gwaine's.

After a nod from Gwaine Arthur spoke quietly and gently. "Merlin its Arthur, you are safe we are with you nothing can hurt you"

Merlin looked towards Arthur his eyes still full of panic "Keep calm Merlin, just rest and breathe easily, we are here with you"

It took several more minutes for Merlin to calm completely and when he had Gwaine started to talk once more. "You had a flashback Merlin, to something that happened before, but you are safe now we won't let anything hurt you. Can we touch you now?"

Merlin nodded so Arthur put his arm round his brother. And with Gwaine's help walked Merlin into the bedroom and got him to lie down. He then closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Gwaine indicated to Arthur and they stepped out into the anteroom. Percy joined them "The Prince had a flash back, actually going to step out the door seemed to trigger it, I wonder if he actual managed to get out once and was caught. He was clearly terrified. I will phone and ask if there has been any mention of it. I think we will have to work with the professionals before we try to get him outside the door."

"Thank you Gwaine I'm not sure how I would have handled it without you." Arthur said

"My Dad used to get flashbacks, they got better once we knew what triggered them. The music helps to give them something to focus on sometimes a really bitter taste will do it like a slice of lemon" Gwaine told the King. "I wouldn't mention this unless he does first. Mithian or Gwen will be best"

When the others came back it was decided to leave Merlin alone for a while. Gaius said he would sit with Merlin until he woke. The others speculated about what had happened but agreed to leave it.

Merlin woke up later feeling very disorientated, Gaius waited until Merlin spoke but when he did it made the old man's heart break "sorry" came a small voice "couldn't"

"That's alright my boy, not your fault, do you want to get up and have a drink and look out of the window?" he asked gently.

Merlin sat up and took a few deep breathes before standing and walking on wobbly legs to the desk so he could look outside. Gaius went into the other room and called for some tea. It wasn't long before the footman arrived with a tray. Gaius asked Merlin to come into the anteroom and have a drink. Merlin did as he was asked and they sat together on the sofa looking out of the window.

When Merlin had finished his tea he looked at Gaius and said one word "Can't"

"can't what my boy" Gaius said cautiously

"go outside" Merlin whispered

"Don't worry, you will and soon, the doctors will help you, just relax no will make you now"

"want to"

"And you will, just not today" Gaius said "It doesn't matter the dogs can come to you"

Merlin nodded timidly then to Gaius astonishment Merlin spoke once more in his normal whisper "tried once….beat me"

Gaius shut his eyes for a moment "Do you want to talk about it?"

Merlin shook his head vigorously.

"Then let's forget it for now, but no one will beat you never again, for anything, we won't let anyone do that to you." Gaius patted his nephew's hand. "Your brother will make sure you're safe my boy, trust Arthur."

After that Merlin didn't speak of it again, Gaius remained with him, the trouble man seemed to find comfort in his uncles company. Gwaine came in a bit later to check on Merlin and once again Merlin surprised them when he looked up at the protection officer and whispered "thank you"

Gwaine smiled and reassured Merlin "Anytime Sir, I told you no one will ever hurt you while we're here to watch"

Nothing more was said Merlin remained quiet through the evening meal with his siblings but seemed easier with Arthur than he had been on occasion.

DAY SEVEN

The next day they made no effort to get Merlin outside, but took the dogs up to him again. They all made the effort to go in to see Merlin throughout the day. Leon and Morgause going in accompanied by someone Merlin was already comfortable with.


	18. Chapter 18 DAY 8

DAY EIGHT AM

PLEASE NOTE IN THIS CHAPTER PAST CHILDHOOD PHYSICAL/PSYCOLOGICAL ABUSE DICSUSSED. ALSO MENTIONS OF ADULT NON CONSENSUAL ORAL SEX MENTIONED. MISS THIS CHAPTER IF LIGHTLY TO TRIGGER. NOT GRAPHIC. STORY RECLASSIFIED AS T. You can miss this as a summery will be in next chapter

…

Arthur was contacted by Commissioner Bayard on Monday morning who wished to visit the castle to give the King an update on the case. Morgana also attended.

"As you know we arrested and have charged a Doctor Edwin Muirden on Friday, following the search of his property and the retrieval of documents we have been able to progress further. Two of the men have made full confessions we have hopes for more. Close Protection Officer Green had enquired as to whether The Prince had ever tried to escape and I can now answer that. The doctor keep what can only be described as Medical records for his care of the Prince. We feel it may have been to show his 'caring' nature should he ever be arrested. We now have a better idea of some of the things that happened to the Prince than before." He paused "When the Prince was eleven he did get into the tunnel at least once. It seems two of the men where bringing in a new mattress and left the door Merlin went out, not sure if he was curious or it was an escape attempt. Either way he was beaten and extensively. The doctor records being called and says the Prince was covered from head to toe in bruising has a cracked rib and a broken wrist. He added that as the King was out of the country on a tour, the doctor didn't informed him, and most injuries would be healed before he was due to return. The arm and ribs were explained to the King as injuries during a seizure. Doctor Muirden named the men and we will be questioning them."

Arthur took a deep breath "That explains the flashback, is there no end to all of this"

Bayard looked at the couple with sympathy "We can piece together quite a bit of the sixteen years now. We have two confessions, the suicide note as well as several record books that were found in the cellar room that together with the late Kings diaries and the medical records give a fairly clear picture, although I don't think we will ever know all what happened. The Crown Prosecution Service is looking at everything now. The least involved from what we can tell is Agravaine De Bois, he seems to have only been involved in the use of his house and initial planning with only a few visits made to the cellar, your father visited regularly, but except for ordering some of the more minor punishments and wanting the Prince to be kept quiet he appears not to have been actively involved in the events, other than the initial placing of the Prince. It is only due to the documentation that we were able to get so much together so quickly. Your brother also recorded something's in both words and pictures. He drew a lot as well as wrote to kill time, they got careless and didn't check it all through. There is far more from him in the later years. The CPS feels, like we do, that the Prince won't need to testify but we can't guarantee it. We do want to talk to him today to get him to look at identity photos to pick out the offenders."

Arthur took a deep breathe "Is that necessary"

"It is Sir, we will send specially trained people and the doctor suggests that both herself and Gwaine Green is there as support. We need to do everything by the book"

"Well if you must, can we be there?" Arthur enquired

"It would be best if you were not Sir, the Prince is an adult all be it traumatised. I don't want any allegations that his selection was influenced"

Morgana spoke up "What else have you learnt about what happened to him? We need to know so we don't trigger things for him"

"I'm not sure if that is wise your highness, it makes grim reading" Bayard said softly. "My men have found it hard enough"

"Grim reading! Think what it must have been like to have lived through it. We need to be able to support our brother!" Morgana stated.

"I agree with my sister, we can't pretend this hasn't happened and it will come out in court, far better we know now than later" the king said firmly.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask I have had a summery written. But I will only give it to you if you agree to talk to someone, either one of our victim support teams or someone Dr Mithian Nemeth suggests as soon as possible afterwards" Bayard said clearly meaning every word.

Arthur and Morgana looked at one another "We agree, I'll ask Mithian to organise something"

Bayard handed over an envelope. "This is a summery it will tell you enough. It is not detailed, please destroy it once you have read it. I would hate for the press to get hold of it in any way. They will know some of it eventually but not until the trial. The doctors are aware, and have with the lawyers permission been given copies of the records the doctor kept. We are still correlating information as we speak, this case is very fast moving and I believe will be successful, thanks in some part to the people involved keeping records."

Arthur took the envelope "Thank you, if you can keep us informed."

After the Commissioner had left Arthur and Morgana sat down together "You don't have to read this Morgs" Arthur told his sister

"Yes I do" Morgana feared what she was going to read but needed to know. "Anyway I will go to the trail so I will hear it all there anyway"

The couple read in silence a catalogue of mostly physiological abuse of a sixteen year duration, of isolation, threats, punishments including threats to cut Merlin's tongue out and other maiming threats. Even as a young child, it seemed he was often left in the dark all day, or in complete silence, as well as the writing of up to five thousand lines at a time. His books and toys were removed for up to four days at a time leaving him nothing to do. There were also several episodes of physical abuse although they appeared to be less, the broken bones and multiple bruises for going into the corridor, and on one occasion being made to stand naked and still for hours on end. One frequent punishment was having only water and no food for a day or sometimes two. It appeared the more severe episodes coincided with the King being on tour to foreign country's or periods when he wasn't at Windsor. Suggesting that he had no knowledge of them. The last comment was chilling in its implication.

It was made very clear in the records that the Prince was made aware that all these events were his own fault, and they wouldn't happen if he was good.

Most punishments whether physical or psychological were selected to leave no marks to the body. In his records the King made it clear that he, Merlin, was to be told his father loved him and was doing what he was to protect his son. It is unclear if the King was unaware of what was happening or whether he condoned it.

By the time the pair had finished reading they were shocked into speechlessness and both shaking in horror to think that most of these things had been done to a child. "It's like a horror story" Morgana said "How can Merlin get back to normal after that and even to suggest that Uther didn't know, it was his fault in the first place."

Arthur took a deep breath "I suspect he will come out of this looking as good as they can make him. I don't like it but I just get the feeling that the Government feel it is the 'political' thing to do. At the end of the day he is dead and cannot be brought to justice. To me the important thing is that the rest of Merlin's life is as good as we can make it, and that the others are found guilty. We know the truth and history will, no matter what. I fully intend to keep my own dairies and pass on the story so Uther Pendragon is known in history for what he did, and if the full story isn't known now, before I die I will make sure I tell the story in a live interview, even if it is in a few years." He looked at his sister "I hope it comes out now Morgs but we can't fight this our efforts must go to Merlin"

"I know, and the trouble is I also understand what you mean, but I swear on everything I hold dear if you don't get to do that interview I will. I hate that man, even if he was my father, he was cold and heartless, to us, my mother and most of all to Merlin"

Later that morning two police officers arrived to speak to the Prince. They were shown to his room and introduced to him. After talking to him for a while Tristan and Isolde explained what they wanted Merlin to do, Merlin looked uncomfortable but Gwaine stood close to support him and with Mithian also there he relaxed more. As the sheets of photos came out Merlin looked at Gwaine, it was clear the Protection Officer was going to be Merlin's main support in this. Gwaine knelt beside Merlin's chair "Sir, no one can hurt you, we need you just to look at the pictures the people are not here you are safe."

Merlin seemed to relax and looked at the selections of photos each section had twelve photos one of which was one of the accused. Merlin was also asked to name then if he could. He went through the first few with no problem picking out Catrina, Odin, Helios, Beroun, and the Doctor Edwin Muirden and naming them in his whisper. He was also asked to pick out his father who he pointed to and said "His Majesty Father". He was more uncomfortable when he picked out Valiant and Cenred but to everyone's surprise it was Merlin's reaction to Agravaine's photo, as with the others he picked him out immediately but then started to hyperventilate and went even paler. Gwaine knelt down beside him immediately.

"Sir take some deep breathes, match you breathes with mine, like we have before and try to relax"

Mithian also moved closer and started to talk to Merlin reassuring him. Eventually Merlin calmed and after stopping for a while, and having a quiet word with Mithian, who gave Merlin a low dose of Diazepam, Isolde asked Merlin "Sir did this man hurt you?"

Merlin shrank into himself and wouldn't speak, he looked down at his hands and wrung the together clearly distressed. Both Mithian and Gwaine spoke to Merlin but he refused to talk instead he curled into himself. When Gwaine touched his shoulder Merlin jumped. Both Tristan and Isolde looked at each other, before Isolde left the room to collect something from the police car, when she returned she had two male dolls in her hand.

Gwaine looked at then in surprise and he frowned realising the implication and not liking it. Mithian realised already what was going on and was also concerned, but realised that this had to be done. The two police officers then interviewed Merlin using techniques they used with children due to Merlin's limited exposure to normal development. It soon became clear that their suspicions were correct and that Merlin had been exposed to some form of Sexual abuse. After further questioning they asked Merlin to use the dolls to show what happened, just to be clear. It appeared that Agravaine had been forcing Merlin into perform oral sex on him. But it unclear for how long or when it started, although they established it was recent and not during Merlin's childhood.

This was immediately reported to their superiors. So that Merlin's uncle could be questioned further. Then the Police left allowing Mithian to start her work with Merlin once more.


	19. Chapter 19 NEXT TWO WEEKS

Summary of previous chapter

Arthur was contacted by Commissioner Bayard on Monday morning who wished to visit the castle to give the King an update on the case. Morgana also attended. They learnt that all the persons involved had been arrested and that at 11 years old Merlin had been attacked and badly beaten when he had left the room. They were also told of some of what Merlin had endured as in his missing sixteen years. Merlin picked his captors out of identity photos and during his police interview had revealed that his Uncle Agravaine had made him indulge in oral sex during the adult years of his imprisonment.

Contin…..

After Merlin had had his session with the police then Mithian he had a small snack and went to bed, he was mentally and physically exhausted. His physical strength was not great, living in one room for such a long time had done that. Whilst resting he had another seizure, which Gwaine who was in the anteroom heard and kept Merlin safe. Later Morris helped Merlin, but after receiving instructions from the doctor let Merlin have privacy during washing and dressing. Something Merlin had already made more than clear since his rescue. Although it seemed that the photo of Agravaine was more of a trigger than anyone being close to Merlin was, they weren't taking chances.

/

The following two weeks

Arthur and Morgana kept their promise, made when they were given the details of Merlin's treatment, and arranged with Mithian to have counselling. They were both glad of this when they heard of their uncles actions. Due to Merlin's isolation and lack of the company of other children during his formative years, that had altered his normal development patterns, his siblings as next of kin were being informed of all treatments. Mithian assessed him at twelve in his mental age, even if, due to the large amount of reading he had done he was adult in some of his knowledge. Mithian did say that Merlin may well catch up and become 'normal' for his age, but it would take time.

They continued to work on Merlin's trigger point so he could go outside. Each day he would get to the door and using various methods including music, sucking on very bitter sweets and holding ice cubes to distract his mind, it took several attempts but then one afternoon he finally got outside his room, using all the normal tricks and with Arthur by his side, and both Morgana and Gwaine in the corridor encouraging him, Merlin took a deep breath and took a step out of the door, it was clearly taking all his courage. Merlin then wanted to go outside to the garden, he was still spending large amounts of time looking out of the windows. So with Gwaine walking one side and Arthur the other Merlin slowly walked to the top of the stairs, there he stopped once more.

Gwaine smiled and realised their mistake "You haven't gone downstairs have you?" he looked at Arthur "The lift your majesty?"

"The lift" Arthur agreed, this was clearly more of an undertaking than they thought. Merlin would have used all his energy going downstairs and as he had already come out of his room the stairs could wait for another day. Eventually they reached the door each step had clearly been an effort for Merlin. The lift had also scared him. But once outside he seemed to change and was soon touching and smelling everything. Morgana had collected the dogs and Gaius and met Merlin outside. Merlin was soon rosy cheeked and smiling, alright not full smiles but the best they had ever seen. It almost appeared that he was worried to let himself be fully happy in case it all disappeared. When they reached the flower beds Merlin was in wonder at the colours, but even then he kept a close eye on the dogs. Stopping to stroke them frequently.

Morgana had taken several photos with her phone as they walked round. Merlin's lack of physical exercise soon showed as he slowed down and looked exhausted. Gwaine took him to one of the many benches and sat down with him "Shall we watch the dogs play from here?"

Merlin had developed a close relationship with his Protection Officer, better even than the relationship with his siblings. Mithian explained that part of Merlin's problem was that he felt, wrongly, that he had been abandoned by them years before and that they were also responsible for him being separated from all he had known in the cellar. It would take time and love to rebuild that trust.

Arthur started to throw the ball and the dogs had a good run around, with Merlin watching. It was soon time to head back indoors as they didn't want to tire Merlin on his first trip out. They used a wheelchair to get Merlin back to his rooms.

Arthur and Gaius discussed a dog with Mithian and it was decided that Merlin would be offered a puppy from a known family of seizure detecting dogs. Mithian and Gwen were convinced that having a puppy and being involved in it from the earliest stages would help Merlin in many ways, his epilepsy, PTSD and his other issues. Mithian also felt that the dog would give Merlin something to help him cope with the change in his circumstances. He was finding it difficult no being in his 'old' room and the people he knew. Despite all they had done to him they had been his family for sixteen years and Merlin missed them.

It took Arthur and Morgana a while to understand this and the resentment Merlin sometimes showed when he wasn't allowed back to what he considered his home. The puppy that the charity offered Merlin was a six month old Golden Retriever called Aithusa. Merlin wasn't told about his dog until it was ready to be delivered. The puppy's final training would be done once Merlin had settled in with him.

Gaius had used his contacts to get Merlin the puppy quickly, pointing out that the Prince having such a dog would raise the profile of the charities work, and they were still relatively unknown compared with Guide dogs for the Blind. The fact that Merlin had so many problems that could be helped by owning a dog, and that he was taking one that had not yet been trained helped. After Merlin had been allocated the puppy Gaius, Arthur and Morgana made a substantial donation each. Arthur also agreed to become a Patron for the charity, the first such announcement since becoming King.


	20. Chapter 20 Funeral and Aithusa

It was during this period that the late King Uther's funeral took place. As she had vowed Morgana did not attend although Arthur did all be it very reluctantly, he was pressurised into it by the Government who felt it would reflect badly if he did not. He refused to walk behind the hearse but travelled in a black car. Uther's coffin was not to be taken on a gun carriage as for normal state funerals or even a ceremonial funeral. Public outcry had settled that one. The roads were cleared and lined by serviceman and flags were flown at half-mast. Uther was also laid to rest in Westminster abbey. Although many UK and foreign dignitaries did attend, the whole affair was much more understated that would have normal been the case. The public had objected strongly to any other plans, saying it do so would not be in good taste. It was clear to everyone who looked at the new King was an unwilling participant and there for propriety only.

Arthur did speak at the funeral but kept his words and sentiments and vague as he could "We are here today to say goodbye to a King who ruled for nearly thirty years. In that time he always put his country before all else, giving his all in his duty and his role as sovereign. As such he will be missed. The loss of his first wife, my mother, in the early years of his reign weighed heavily upon him and I know he felt lost without her. He saw many tragedies in his personal life losing his second wife and seeing one of his children injured. Throughout all these things he continued to serve his country and the Commonwealth. Today we say goodbye to him and send him to his maker, who we must all face at the end of our lives, where we are judged upon those things we do on Earth. He was my father and King."

Much comment was made about the Princesses absence and the absence of most of the minor royals. There were some who had hoped they would see Prince Merlin but he wasn't even aware of the funeral, on Arthur's orders. There were some crowds watching but many stayed away and some that did go went to hold a silent protest and offer their support to the three siblings at such a difficult time.

The press was still full of speculation and comments from anyone who could be found who was willing to talk about what was happening. Arthur's comments at the funeral were scrutinised and felt to be fair. What else could he have said on such an occasion? Some of the eulogies were full of praise for the late King but many, like the new King's, that said more by what was left out than included.

Several days later Arthur was more than angry when a photo appeared in one of the tabloid newspapers taken with a zoom lens, of Merlin at his window. As Merlin's rooms faced the private gardens no one should have had access. The picture was of poor quality but security was tightened. Arthur was determined that Merlin could have access to the gardens whenever he wished. Having gone out once each time was getting easier as the team got used to using the coping strategies.

The day arrived for Aithusa to arrive. Morgana had arranged to have all the equipment needed for the dog, food, toys bedding etc. to be at the castle. The young dog arrived midmorning and Morgana insisted she take the dog to Merlin, who as yet had no idea he was getting her. Arthur went to see Merlin and found Merlin with Gwen. "Merlin can I ask you something?" he smiled

Merlin turned and nodded, he was still not speaking that much. Arthur sat next to Merlin "I know how my you love the dogs, would you like one of your own?" he already knew what the answer would be.

Merlin looked up at Arthur to see if he was joking, it wouldn't be the first time he had been offered something for it never to arrive. Looking at his brother's face he whispered "Yes please"

Arthur smiled "We thought you would say that, now if you do you must look after it yourself. The footmen can take it out sometimes but it will be your dog. Can you do that? Take it outside, feed it and play with it?" Arthur fully realised he would have all the help he needed but both Mithian and Gwen had said it would be beneficial for Merlin to have to do most of the care. It would give him something to give him confidence.

"I will" Merlin said hope and longing in his eyes.

"Well in that case" Arthur turned to the door "Morgana bring her in"

Morgana entered with the six month old golden retriever. As she did Merlin's face lit up in a way none of them had seen before, not even with the other dogs, it was his first really full on smile, he rushed forward and went down onto his knees and hugged the puppy. Looking up at his sister with tears of happiness he asked "It's name?"

"Her name in Aithusa Merlin and she is all yours" Morgana removed the lead and Merlin looked at his dog "hello Aithusa I'm Merlin and I will be your friend" he plunged his face into her fur and held her. Aithusa licked Merlin's ears and face and was wagging her tail.

Gwen smiled "I think our session is over for the day, so I will go and come back in a couple of days. Mithian will be hear tomorrow" Merlin didn't even hear her he was just so overjoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

Morris came in with all of the items for the dog and left them to one side. Merlin's care was going to start with sorting everything out. After a while Aithusa started to sniff around. So Merlin solemnly gave her a tour of his rooms. Arthur smiled and told Merlin "Aithusa has her own bed she is not to sleep on yours"

Merlin's face fell but he would do as he was told, he wasn't able to do otherwise, not after his upbringing. So he found the dog bed and put it right next to his. Then he put the box with her toys next to his chest. By the time he had finished the dogs items outnumbered his own. Even the small kitchen had food stored in the fridge and dog treats in a tin on the side.

Arthur sat down and explained to Merlin that the puppy had already been house trained and would go to the door when she wanted to go outside to wee. But if she did have an accident Merlin was to report it and get it cleaned up. Merlin insisted he would clean anything up himself, he was told if she did want to go out could take her or the footmen would. But Merlin needed to take her out at least twice a day. Merlin was to look after Aithusa feeding her and playing with her. The idea was for the dog to get used to Merlin and hopefully sense when he was going to have a seizure. It was also hoped that having the responsibility of having the puppy would help Merlin overcome his psychological problems. Arthur showed Merlin a plan that the charity had drawn up with a plan of Aithusa's day and how much she should eat.

Neither Arthur nor Morgana could remember seeing Merlin look so happy and content. Morgana took as many photos on her phone as she could the showed them to Merlin. For some reason Merlin looked shocked at what he saw, Morgana planned on asking Mithian about that next time she saw the doctor.

When lunch was brought up they all sat down and Aithusa sat at Merlin's feet. Morgana explained to Merlin not to feed her from the table as the food might be bad for her, and for now at least he did as he was told. After lunch Merlin decided he wanted to take his dog out for a walk so put Aithusa on her lead and went out the door with hardly a pause. He had a ball in his hand and clearly planned to play with Aithusa. Gwaine, Percy and Lance followed behind as the siblings and their Uncle Gaius went down to the gardens. Once there Merlin played with Aithusa throwing the ball and even running a bit. Before sitting down on a bench with the puppy by his side. The two seemed to have formed an immediate bond.

When it was time to go inside Merlin was shown where he could clean his dog's paws before taking her back upstairs. He wouldn't let the footman do it for him "My dog" he told them crossly when they tried. The rest of them left Merlin with his dog for a while. When Gaius went in later to check he found the two still together. Merlin sitting on the floor with a book and the dog asleep by his side.

Before Merlin had his own supper he fed the dog in the small kitchen area and as soon as he had eaten his own food he took Aithusa down to the garden once more. All the extra exercise was making Merlin tired but he was clearly happy.

That night just before Merlin went to bed took Aithusa out to the garden before making sure she had water in her bowl. Then he showed Aithusa her bed then got in his own. She cried and wanted to get onto the bed. But Merlin remembered what Arthur had said. He dared not let the dog up, he wasn't sure what would happen if he did, and he didn't want to lose Aithusa as punishment. So he kept stroking her head.

Out in the anteroom Elyan heard the dog crying then it stopped and remained silent for the rest of the night. Next morning when Morris went in with Merlin's early morning cup of tea he found Merlin curled up on the floor with his dog, fast asleep. He signalled to Elyan who came in and smiled "I don't think that's going to work, I'll let the King know, what's the betting Aithusa ends up on the bed."

Morris also smiled "I think your right, but it was good to see the Prince looking so happy." Morris felt that despite his problems Merlin was a breath of fresh air and enjoyed serving him. Merlin was so easy to please and always thanked him for everything. He hoped that having the dog would help the young man overcome his problems. Morris was very loyal to the Prince already and refused to speak of his young master to the other staff and the valet carefully selected those who would help Merlin when he was off duty.

Elyan asked Morris if he knew if the King as awake yet. "Yes he is George his valet went in to him some time ago. Why?"

"Because he has to come and see this, don't wake Merlin up yet" Elyan went across to the phone and rang the King's rooms and requested that the king please come to Merlin's rooms.

Arthur came across almost immediately he was already dressed in slacks and a shirt. "What's the matter Elyan?" he asked the protection officer.

"I thought you might want to see something Sire" Elyan grinned "I know Gwaine's going to be miffed not to see it." Elyan wasn't due to change over with Gwaine for half an hour.

Arthur went into Merlin's bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. The Prince and puppy were curled up together and although Merlin was still asleep Aithusa was watching the men intently. Arthur bent down and stroked the dog at the same time speaking to his brother.

"Good morning Merlin, is it comfortable down there?" Merlin opened his eyes and looked up. Then as he realised who it was and where he was he shot up.

"Sorry, sorry she didn't get on the bed. She was crying please don't take her away" Merlin was whispering as usually but clearly scared.

"Whoa there Merlin, I'm not cross and no one will take Aithusa away, she is your dog and you can keep her" Arthur said calmly. "We were just surprised to find you on the floor, you looked so cute."

"You said no bed, and she was crying" Merlin explained.

Arthur smiled "But Merlin I don't want you on the floor, she will get used to her bed don't worry. But she won't if you sleep on the floor with her, she might cry for a couple of nights but she will settle"

Merlin looked horrified "No, she mustn't cry, don't want her sad. Love her"

Arthur didn't know what to say to that, then he heard Morgana give a small laugh "He's got you Arthur, you're going to have to give in, or he will be on the floor every morning."

"Not helping Gana" Arthur told her "Come on Merlin sit up and have your tea and a wash and get dressed we'll talk about this later ok. I'm going back to finish getting ready myself." Arthur went out the room and as he did so he heard his sister say to Merlin

"Don't worry broth, Arthur will come round"

"Gana!" Arthur snarled "Not helping"

Morgana chuckled as she past her older brother and went back to her rooms. They all had breakfast together once Merlin had taken Aithusa down to relieve herself. As they waited for Merlin to arrive Arthur said "I think we are going to be playing second fiddle to that dog now"

"We are, and you are going to have to let her sleep on his bed, she's good for him, already there's a difference. Look how he just walks out the door now, he has a purpose" Morgana smiled "Just chill out Arthur"

Over breakfast Arthur and Morgana was always discussed their day, Arthur mentioned the broadcast. Merlin who had watched some television, albeit carefully selected to try to stop him being exposed to the almost constant speculation about his imprisonment and recovery, asked his brother a question. As Merlin seldom asked anything Arthur did his best to answer him

"What are you going to say?" Merlin whispered

"I will try to explain what sort of King I hope to be, and also thank people for their support since your release. A great many people have sent messages wishing you well" Arthur told him.

"I know, Mithian told me and Uncle Gaius" Merlin looked at his brother "Will Gina be on Television to?" Merlin would like to see that if he was allowed.

"Yes at the end just so people see us together, would you like to as well, you needn't say anything" Arthur asked curiously. "If you do you would be in a room with just us two and a few TV people"

"Don't know" came the whispered reply.

"Well think about it, you haven't got to and if you do Gana will be with you and I will be there all the time." Arthur hoped Merlin would, he was coming under increasing pressure to allow access to Merlin, and this might be a way of satisfying that pressure but not exposing Merlin to the full glory of the press. "Even Aithusa can come if you want."

After breakfast Arthur went back to his office to work on the statement he was to give for the press later that day. It was to be aired after the date of the coronation was being announced. It had been written several times already but then not approved and then he hadn't liked the changes that the press office insisted on. He was also being encouraged to do a series of visits nationwide in the next few weeks and could see no way out of them. The plan was he would come home each evening, but it did mean he would get to spend less time with his brother. Morgana was also to do some visits but less.

When the film crews arrived the palace publicity people told them that Merlin might appear, but if he did there was to be no flash photography nor were that to ask questions as he was not medically fit to cope with the stress. A full agreement was reached. But everyone knew there was no guarantee. As they were setting up Morgana took Merlin into the room after he has been downstairs with his dog. She hoped if she showed him how many people would be there he might be more willing to agree. With both Gwaine and Lance present the crews were very good and didn't ask him anything and other than making a fuss of Aithusa, which Merlin liked. Later when Arthur went down to do the filming Morgana went along to see Merlin.

Arthur was soon giving his address

"The date of my Coronation has been announced. I therefore wanted to speak to you today to explain how I see my role as King. All around us things are developing at an ever faster rate, and we need to evolve with it to reflect those changes. It is my intention to reflect this in my duties, I will continue to act as leader of the Commonwealth and to help my country in any way I can. As leader of the Church of England I will embrace all the peoples and beliefs of our modern multiracial society. I intend to lead the changes that will carry the Royal Family forward and make it fit for purpose, to be more assessable and accountable to you the people. I want to fully understand all the citizens, and their concerns that look to me as the head of state. The challenges of Global warming and natural resources are something we must all face together.

Then from a personal point of view, my sister, brother and I would like to thank everyone for the messages of support we have received in the past six weeks. As with any loss to a family it has been hard to adjust. In this case the recovery of our dear brother has meant we have had other matters to accept. Prince Merlin is slowly adjusting to his new life but it will be a long time, if ever, before he can take up Royal duties. His sixteen years away from us have taken a heavy toll on his physiological and physical condition. The family is an important unit something I am passionate about.

"I hope that I will serve you all to the best of my ability and will live up to the ideals I, and you, hold dear."

As the speech came to an end Arthur turned towards the door as it opened and Morgana walked in with Merlin and Aithusa. Merlin was looking down at his dog holding his sisters hand.

"My sister the Princess Morgana will help me in that role, and my brother Prince Merlin I know will give what support he can. He wanted to come in today for these brief moments to thank you in his own way." Arthur walked to the other side of Merlin and the three siblings stood together as the broadcast ended.


	22. Chapter 22 Merlin's reaction

Arthur arranged for a disc to be sent to him so Merlin could watch it without risking him listening to all the speculation his appearance would cause. They sat together and watched it. When it came to the end when Merlin appeared he looked distressed, Morgana remembered his reaction to seeing photos of himself. "Merlin why don't you like seeing yourself?" she asked gently.

"Not nice, to thin" Merlin whispered to her.

"Oh Merlin you may be slender but you're not that much underweight, you have improved a lot in the past few weeks, anyway you are a handsome young man" Morgana smiled "Soon you will have all the women chasing after you and giving Arthur a run for his money. He won't have it so easy winning best looking eligible bachelor"

"Thank goodness for that" Arthur remarked "Merlin Morgana's right you are a good looking man. Please don't run yourself down. Anyway who told you such rubbish?"

"I'm pasty and boney, no one will ever love me" came the reply

Arthur looked at Merlin in shock "We love you very much Merlin! Who would dare to say such a thing? Who has been saying that to you Merlin Please tell me?"

Merlin muttered something but neither Arthur nor Morgana caught it. "Can you tell me again Merl" Morgana continued.

"Uncle Agravaine and the others, they said I was lucky no one saw me, that they would laugh, is that why I'm not allowed to listen to news on radio? I used to in my room. Will they be laughing at me?" Merlin looked at his brother.

"Merlin no one is laughing at you, and they and no right to say that to you. If you were underweight and pale that was their doing. The reason we haven't watched it on TV is because there is lots on there that might upset you, things about what has happened to you." Arthur told his brother.

"Want to, I don't know anything anymore, it's like before I had radio" Merlin looked at Arthur.

"All right Merlin we will watch it later on the news, together." Arthur conceded.

"All news please"

"Alright as long as we switch it of if it upsets you" Arthur realised they had no choice, they couldn't protect Merlin for ever, it wasn't fair to him.

They all went out with their dogs Aithusa got on well with Arthur and Morganas dogs, but the puppy always kept quite close to Merlin, she was young yet. But as she did run about Merlin called her. But of course she didn't hear his whisper.

"Merlin you need to raise your voice, I know you weren't allowed to but you are now so shout if you want to." Arthur explained. "The doctors say there is nothing wrong with your voice, you have just got used to whispering. I promise you we will be pleased if you do shout and Aithusa will hear you"

Mithian and Gwen had already told them that Merlin might never talk very loud, his conditioning had been so severe and at such a young age he might never be able to overcome it. They did suggest that for now Merlin not be given a whistle for calling his dog in the hope that it might prompt a reaction. Morgana and Arthur made a point of shouting for their dogs, when Merlin was about, and louder than usual to demonstrate it was normal.

When they went back into the castle they talked Merlin into going into Arthur's personal chambers, as he had a large television. Except for the room downstairs, where the filming had been done, this was the first time Merlin had been anywhere other than his own rooms. It had taken them a bit of persuasion but since he had asked to watch the news in the end he had agreed, as long as Aithusa could go with him. Once in the room Arthur sent George for hot chocolate. Merlin looked round with interest, especially when Arthur told him that these used to be his mother's rooms. Merlin had vague memories and of course the room had been refurbished several times since then.

Sitting down between Arthur and Morgana with Aithusa at his feet Merlin watched the news wide eyed. The Kings statement was first up and was introduced by the newscaster "King Arthur today gave an address to the people to outline his vision for his reign, we go to that now" they showed the address that they had already seen. Then immediately afterwards the newscaster continue to talk with a still of the three of them in the background.

"To the surprise of the nation as the King finished his address the Princess Morgana and Prince Merlin joined him. This is the first time the Prince has been seen in public since he was freed from the cellar, where we understand he had been held in for the past sixteen years. Prior to this one picture had been released by the palace and one blurred picture was seen in some tabloids. The prince appeared shy and uncomfortable, not surprising as we have been told Prince Merlin was kept in very solitary and enclosed conditions. The reaction of the people to his appearance has been mixed. Many pleased to see him, but equally some saying that the Prince should have been allowed a longer period of recovery."

They then had 'experts' on one of whom said it was handled well and the other saying it was a blatant publicity exercise by the new King to try to mend the damage caused to the monarchy by his father's actions. The topic took up half the news with flash backs to Merlin's childhood and the funeral. Merlin watched all without saying a word.

The news then continued with world news and sport. As Arthur turned off the set he turned to his brother. "Are you alright Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur his eyes moist "I didn't know you buried me, his Majesty father told me you knew where I was but didn't want to see me, Uncle told me you were ashamed of me…. But you were crying, His Majesty father he didn't like crying" Merlin paused and swallowed "Did he have you punished?"

Morgana had to bite her tongue to stop herself saying what she wanted to say. Arthur looked at his brother and hugged him "You're right he told us off, but no he didn't punish us. We thought you had died Merlin we would never have let you stay there if we had known, we have never been ashamed of you" Arthur looked at Merlin "Why do you always call father 'His Majesty Father'?"

"Must be respectful, bow and call him His Majesty father or he got cross" Merlin looked at Arthur.

"We called him father or Sir, did he punish you Merlin, if you didn't" Morgana asked quietly.

Merlin nodded "He told men to hit my hands with ruler, mustn't look him in eyes….told me I was defiant" Merlin looked at Arthur "He told me he loved me, it was for my own good. Did he hate me?"

"No Merlin he didn't hate you, he loved you in a strange way. What he did was wrong, very wrong." Arthur took a deep breathe to help control his own emotions "He must have been sick to do what he did"

Morgana could contain herself no longer "He was evil! He made us think you had died and kept you hidden away. I hate him for what he did to you" she took her brother into her arms and hugged him tears running down her face. "He had no right to keep us apart, to keep you like that and tell you we didn't want to see you!"

Arthur spoke to his sister "Gana please you're not helping Merlin, try to keep calm" He got Merlin to look at him "Merlin you are with us now and we will look after you always, just know that we love you very, very much and we will make sure you are safe. Uther is dead now and the others will be punished by the law"

Merlin looked puzzled "No! you can't they looked after me, that's not fair, Leave them alone!"

"Merlin they hurt you, punished you and kept you in that room!" Morgana said scandalised that her brother was standing up for his captors.

"They had to, it was for my own good, I was bad" Merlin whispered looking totally confused.

"This isn't a conversation for tonight, we will talk with you and Mithian and Gwen, come on Merlin do you want to take Aithusa to the gardens before you go to bed, or shall I ask one of the footmen?" Arthur felt they were getting out of their depth and could do more harm than good.

"Me" Merlin said standing up.

Arthur went with his brother and once back in his room sat with Merlin while he got ready for bed. Then he sat on the bed and made sure Merlin had his medicine, giving him a small dose of sleeping tablet, thinking Merlin might need to after what had occurred. "Merlin you do know we love you?"

Merlin nodded not wanting to speak. He had spoken more that evening than he was used to already. Arthur tussled his brother hair "I think Aithusa will cry tonight so I suppose she best sleep on the bed."

Arthur picked up one of the dog blankets and placed it on the bed "Try to make sure she sleeps on that" he bent over and kissed Merlin on the forehead. "If you need me come across to my rooms, I don't mind. Elyan is on duty tonight he can come with you" he grasped his brothers hand and squeezed, Merlin returned the squeeze.

Arthur went back to his room to find his sister still there "How can you defend him?" she asked angrily.

"I don't Gana but you know what the doctors said he has Stockholm syndrome, he can't help being attached to them and that includes Uther, it won't help him if we try to force him to face that, leave that to the experts, I do think in a perverted way Uther did love Merlin, I'm sure Merlin wouldn't be alive if he didn't. We have to support Merlin even if it means hiding our own views, you know what Gwen said baby steps, don't lie to him but don't try to force our opinions on him either, show him that we love and support him that way he will understand in time what the difference is in our love, and what he sees as his relationship with them. I don't want him having seizures because he's stressed up."

Arthur poured a drink for them both "I hate what they did to him and I want them punished to the full force of the law but I'm not telling Merlin that. Look tonight he spoke more than he ever has, he's beginning to ask the questions himself. Now I'm going to be away quite a bit in the next week can you try to get him out and around the castle more? I am going to see Mordred when I'm up country. Uncle Gaius is staying here, it's a pity Leon and Morgause went back but they have promised to return. We just need to expose Merlin to more people. Can you also speak to Mithian and ask if Merlin can have full access to a radio and television."

"I will, and I'll try to hide my hatred of that man, do we know when the trial will be yet?"

"The Commissioner says they cannot be seen to be hurrying it through, fair trail and all that. So it will be months yet. Only the woman who committed suicide and the doctor have made full confessions. But from what I gather the others are basically saying they didn't know who Merlin was and hardly ever saw him, that they were handymen, they can't claim never to have been there to many fingerprints. Agravaine is saying he knew nothing other than they were using the cellar for something, he claims he thought it was as a love nest. Can you believe the man! No wonder some of the public are saying the family is rotten to the core and Britain should be a republic."

"Arthur you will be a great King I know you will" Morgana told her brother. "Once we can get some sort of normality in our lives you will prove that"

"At the moment Morgana I'd give it all up if Merlin was happy"


	23. Chapter 23 NEW EVIDENCE

Arthur had a busy couple of weeks and was hardly about, he knew he has a duty to the country but he was missing his brother. Most mornings he got to say hello, that's if he managed to sleep at home and he tried to spend at least an hour with Merlin most nights. Arthur was spending several hours a day at his office at Buckingham Palace. He was worried about Merlin but had no choice. He did manage to talk to Merlin's old childhood friend Mordred, who had promised to visit Merlin. The strain was beginning to tell, he had ascended the throne at a younger age than he had hoped for, as well as dealing with all the repercussions of his Fathers demise. Arthur was also the first Monarch for several generations who was not married. He had his sister for support, but knew it would have been easier if he had already found that special person in his life.

The plans were also underway for the Coronation and that also increased Arthur's work. One of things Arthur was keen on was, that somehow, Merlin could attend. He would need to be protected and in a sheltered position as it was unlikely he could cope with the large crowds. But it was under full consideration. Merlin was to be seen by the tailors who make the ceremonial robes for his to be made, they would also measure him up for his day to day clothing now his weight was more stable. Arthur had already had to undergo a great many fittings. Arthur hoped Merlin would cope with the fittings and had stressed he would need time and patience.

Morgana was much better off and was spending quality time with Merlin. Even though she did have an increase in her duties as well as more charity work. Her profile was seen as the second royal as Arthur had no wife. Morgana knew this would only get worse as time went on. They couldn't continue to have as much free time, things had to get back to normal. But while she could Morgana made the most of it.

Merlin's therapy was progressing although everyone agreed it would be a long job. What did happen, purely as a side effect, was that Gwen started to date Lance, Morgana's close protection officer. Morgana did as Arthur had asked and the two spent time looking round the castle. It had been raining quite a bit so it also allowed Aithusa to get some extra exercise, although Merlin still took his dog for walks in the garden. The next plan was to take Merlin to Buckingham Palace in preparation of the family moving back during the working week, spending only the weekends at Windsor. It would make both Arthur and Morgana's life easier as they got back to a normal routine.

One morning when Merlin was seeing Gwen the prince was showing her some of his drawings. All either pen and ink or pencil. In among the many of his dog were several of the family as well as the close protection officers, Morris, Mithian and Gwen. As she looked through she found two that interested her. All the drawing were very well done, he clearly had a natural talent. But the two she asked Merlin about were of a different type. One was a piece of paper completely black. The other showed the moment when he was rescued.

"Merlin what is this picture" she pointed at the black one. Merlin looked worried.

Gwen reassured him and eventually he told her it was his punishment for drawing wrong things. It seemed Merlin loved drawing and as long as he was copying things from books, making things up it was alright, but if he was caught drawing the people who had been looking after him he was punished. The lights would be switched off for long periods. When he was asked how long he said "Sometimes three meals sometimes lots longer."

As he hadn't had any means of knowing the time he always spoke of time periods in meals. In fact it was only since his rescue he was learning to tell the time. Once he had been given a radio he had some concept of time. But this had been removed if the lights were switched off. The second one clearly showed the police going into the room, guns drawn. Merlin clearly had a very good eye for detail even in stressful situations, considering he had had a seizure just after that moment.

After quietly discussing his drawing Merlin told Gwen it helped him cope if he drew things that upset him. This was discussed with Mithian as well. Then one day Merlin admitted to Mithian that he had hidden some of his drawings. He wouldn't tell her where, as he didn't want to get put in the dark.

"Merlin would you tell your brother or sister?" she asked. Merlin shook his head. He also wouldn't tell Gwen then Mithian had an idea "Would you tell Gwaine?" Merlin looked at her his eyes wide and clearly afraid but to her surprise he slowly nodded. At that point she asked Gwaine to come in.

"Gwaine Merlin has hidden some drawing he did and he is frightened if tells us where he will be put in the dark. He says he will tell you. He's very good at drawing look at this one" she showed Gwaine the picture of his release. Gwaine caught on immediately as to how important this was. "I'll leave you to have a chat"

Gwaine turned to Merlin "That's good Merlin, will you tell me where the others are, and let me see them?" Gwaine had crouched down so he was level with Merlin. Merlin looked at him clearly very scared. Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's knee

"Merlin I promised you I won't let anyone hurt you and that included doing things to you don't like." He paused. "You can tell me by myself if you like, but if they are important I will need to show someone else." Gwaine was not going to break Merlin's trust by lying to him.

Merlin slowly shook his head clearly undecided.

"Will you draw it for me?" Gwaine asked thinking that might be the best way.

Merlin took a piece of paper and started to draw but before he gave it to Gwaine he looked at him very seriously.

Gwaine waited for Merlin and eventually he said "I was bad, not supposed to draw them….please don't put me in dark"

Gwaine looked at the young man who was fast becoming like a younger brother to him. Not professional, but hard not to. "You weren't bad Merlin and no one will put you in the dark or tell you off I promise"

Merlin handed Gwaine the drawing. "I folded up my pictures and hid them when the lights went out"

Gwaine looked at the picture and smiled "That was clever Merlin, now I'm going to get someone to get them so I can look at them." Gwaine ruffled Merlin's hair "You are a brave man, mind you I think your brother might tell me off if he could see your hair Sir"

"No, you're my friend" Merlin said "Please don't call me Sir"

"I won't unless other people are about, remember you are a Prince. But you are my friend to" Gwaine smiled.

When Mithian returned Gwaine left taking the drawing with him. As soon as he was in the hall he rang Scotland Yard and within an hour a forensic team had arrived as had Elyan and Commissioner Bayard.

"Good work Green, I suppose you want to go down for the retrieval?"

"If I can Sir"

"That's why Smith is here, I'll wait outside in the corridor when you go in the cellar."

The men went down to the cellar, Gwaine and the forensic team putting on full protective clothing. The walked up to the bed now stripped of the bedding, which had been taken away for examination weeks before. Gwaine looked at the picture "I recon it's the back leg"

They moved to the bottom of the bed and expert looked at the leg. "Just looks like a solder, he twisted the very top anticlockwise and it unscrewed once of they could see paper inside. Getting out a plastic bag and tweezers he started to remove them. After the forensic expert had taken out the first folded up square.

Bayard said from his view point "Open that one so we are sure what we have"

Very carefully making sure not to let it touch anything the paper was unfolded. One it was one of Merlin's drawings. It was clearly Agravaine and he was exposing himself to a kneeling person on the floor. Around the picture were words that appeared to be what Agravaine had said from their explicit content.

"Bag it and get the rest out, then check the other legs. It looks like the Prince has given us the final piece we needed" Bayard shock his head. Poor man his Father and Uncle.

Gwaine left the men to their work and joined the commissioner "I think that's the only leg, the Prince said the rest were stuck, you know he is scared he will be made to stay in the dark as punishment."

"I have spoken to the doctors they don't think he will ever completely recover from this, and the more we find the more I think they're right." Bayard said

"It's ingrained in him Sir, he prefers his own company give him a book or paper and he will sit and amuse himself, but people scare him, even his family" Gwaine admitted.

"I'll be candid with your Green, I was asked if your placement was permanent but his therapists, they think you're good for the Prince. Do you want it to be?"

Gwaine smiled "Yes I do, he's a special person, I can't explain it but there's something about him"

"I will speak to the King, I know you are less than formal with the Prince, but I understand why, it may be that the Prince will need extra protection due to his condition. I'm told he is more confident with you around, well you and the dog!" Bayard grinned "After taking advice I feel that your post will evolve to an even closer than normal Protection Officer, more like a friend and he has a further officer as well. If that's agreeable I will speak to the King."

"It is Sir, and I think you're right, he is very vulnerable. It makes him more of a target."


	24. Chapter 24 Interveiws

The police interviewed Agravaine De Bois once more once the drawings were all looked at. After informing him of his rights and with his solicitor present he was asked "We now have new evidence regarding your assault on Prince Merlin Pendragon. As you know he is a talented artist and more drawings were found in the cellar that clearly implicate you. Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing more than I have already said" came the sullen reply.

"The physical examination you underwent this morning revealed a birth mark on your left groin. Can you think of any circumstance Prince Merlin would have had occasion to see you groin if these allegations are false?"

Agravaine looked at his lawyer "No Comment"

The lawyer and the defendant were shown a photocopy of one of the drawings "The birthmark is clearly seen, and so is your face"

"I need to speak to my client alone" the lawyer told the police.

They were left alone the restarted the interview. "My client says that saw the Prince only once and didn't know who he was, or that he was a prisoner, the man consented to have oral sex and in fact instigated it. As he has told you before he knew of the cellar room, but understood the late King was using it for his liaisons. Again he stresses that he was unaware the person was his nephew and it was consensual"

Despite continuing the police got no further.

They also interviewed the others and each one was shown drawings of themselves. Helios, Beroun and Odin admitted their involvement after being shown drawings from over a period of several years, they implicated the others not wanting to go down alone. They each tried to say they had been forced into it by the King. Odin even went as far as to say that Cenred and Valliant had discussed killing the prince and leaving his body in the cellar once the king was dead. Valliant and Cenred maintained their innocence claiming never to have seen the prince.

.

When Arthur spoke to the commissioner that afternoon about what had occurred the day before he was both saddened and angered.

"Bearing in mind that he was caught with several and they were destroyed it gives some idea of what he suffered, as they appear to only be about the worst episodes. They experts are studying the handwriting with books we recovered they seem to have started in the Princes early teens, when he found the hiding place." Bayard told the King "There were forty two in total and these of course were the ones he managed to hide and not get found doing."

"I understand they identify the people will this help the case?" Arthur asked.

"They will, your brother is a talented artist, comes from having little else to do I suppose. The ones of you Uncle are detailed enough to show a birth mark on this left groin, something the Prince could not have known in normal circumstances. The depictions of the Prince are vague but the perpetrators are clear. Also on each drawing are words written some clearly what the men said to your brother…obscenities and instructions for instance. Others are the reasons for the 'punishments'" Bayard looked at the prince in sympathy "I understand from Prince Merlin's therapists that actually doing the drawings would have helped your brother cope with what was being done to him and that in hiding them he was in a way putting it behind him."

"Have any of the others admitted their involvement yet?" Arthur asked. It would be so much easier if they did for his brother.

"Yes three more have, in full, when faced with the new evidence. Agravaine De Bois had now said he only knew once the late King was in hospital, and has claimed your brother was fully consenting and willing actually instigating the events. But the prosecuting lawyers are confident of proving otherwise. I'm afraid from what we have been told the men had planned on murdering your brother and leaving his body in the cellar. At least the late Kings confession stopped that. The prosecuting Lawyers will be interviewing the Prince, with his therapist present over the next few days." He paused.

"I would like to discuss your brother's security arrangements with you. It's clear that at least for the foreseeable future the Prince will be at a higher security risk due to his vulnerability and public interest. I understand Gwaine Green had developed a good rapport with Prince Merlin. I would like to suggest he remains long term as a close Protection Officer, but to appear more as a friend to the public. With a further Private Protection officer present as well as the other officers when the Prince leaves the castle. He is after all second in line to the throne."

"I agree, Gwaine has proven invaluable. I would like those measures to continue. I believe he will always need that extra layer of protection."

"I agree Sir and I will fight for that" Bayard told the King

"If not then I will fund it" Arthur stressed "We owe him that at the very least. Thank you for keeping me informed."

Arthur had a head ache by the time the meeting had finished. But he had one more thing he needed to do before he had a break. He asked for his sister to come and see him "Morgana I wanted you to know I have asked for the Commonwealth and British Government to change the laws on succession to allow you to be second in line. It wouldn't be fair to ask that of Merlin, I have talked to the Medical people and they all agree that he is unlikely to ever completely recover from his ordeal enough to be strong enough to cope"

Morgana looked shocked "Isn't it a bit early for that!"

"No Morgana, I have to be fair, in this day and age it is a ridiculous law anyway. Let's face fact Morgs, Merlin couldn't cope, in many ways he still has a child's mind, even if some of the things he's been through no one should have. He didn't have a childhood I can't ask him to be tied to the crown. I want him to have some life. If anything happens to me you will make an excellent Queen"

"Thank you Arthur, I understand what you are saying, it just seems wrong to take it from him. But you are right, he will have an easier life without it. Do you think it will go through?"

"Yes I'm almost certain, after all Merlin's circumstances are well known. But don't worry I'm not planning on leaving this life yet!" Arthur told his sister "Now shall we go and get a coffee and see Merlin."

The interviews with Merlin by the Crown Prosecution service's top barrister John Kilgarrah and police took four days in all. They spent three hours at a time with the prince. But they were productive and Kilgarrah was very good at getting information from Merlin gently. The interviews were filmed so they could be presented as evidence. One of the drawings had shown what looked like a small screen and had lots of writing on it. Merlin confirmed that his uncle had shown him a graphic film of a gang rape. And told him if Merlin didn't do as he asked that would be what would happen to him. A search was then made to try to trace the phone. A further phone was found and sent to the labs to see what they could find.

Merlin did have problems after the meetings and Gwaine had also sat in on them to support Merlin. Merlin had a seizure the day following as well as nightmares for several days. Aithusa helped but Merlin went back on mild sedation for a few days.


	25. Chapter 25 Buckingham Palace

As Arthur went round the country her was given no end of things for Merlin, the country had taken him to their hearts, even if they had hardly seen anything of him. Arthur also seemed to have escaped the worse of the fallout from the scandal, although the antimonarchists still had a strong voice. Arthur went to see Mordred the youngest son of the Duke of Essetir about visiting Merlin.

"I know you might not remember him much but you were friends as young children as it might help if Merlin had people his own age around him, although I need to tell you he is quite emotionally damaged." Arthur told the young man.

Mordred was pleased to have come to the notice of the young King and felt he could easily do as asked, anyway like the rest of the country he was curious. Mordred vaguely remembered Merlin but more for the visits to the Palace. As he had recently been in his father's bad books, following several episodes that had got into the papers and this might help. "Of course I will your majesty when would you like me to visit?"

"I am back at the weekend, perhaps then?"

"It will be a pleasure Sir, is there anything I could get the Prince as a gift?"

"I don't know, he is only just discovering the world so to speak, so I will leave that to you, but it is your company that he really needs, you are free to stay at Windsor" Arthur hoped the two would get on but only time would tell.

Once Arthur had left the Duke called his son in "Make sure you don't mess this up boy, the Prince has had a rough time from what I can see of it and he will need friends. Association with him can only improve your abysmal public image, I'm surprised the King even asked you to be honest."

Mordred rolled his eyes "Father It's not that bad, the king was young not so long ago he knows how the press exaggerate things"

"Arthur never got into the bother you have my boy, and the press were watching him more than you"

"No but look who his father was! Some pillar of society he turned out to be" Mordred said sullenly.

"The King clearly wasn't perfect, but we don't know the whole story so watch your mouth!" the duke said "Just befriend the Prince, you will be in a prime position to benefit, as a younger son you need to find a place for yourself." The Duke had visions of his youngest son gaining influence through the Prince. The young King was clearly very fond of him. The Duke of Essetir, John Sarrum was always looking for ways of increasing the families influence and as there were so few close relatives to the Royals this might be their chance.

One of the visits Arthur went on was to the same Epilepsy Centre where Aithusa had come from. They not only helped train the seizure detection dogs but also researched and supported sufferers. This was a visit that Arthur had insisted on, he wanted to find out more about what could be done, not only for his brother but for others. Whist there he promised to become the Patron of the Society and help raise their profile and the prejudices that suffers encountered in their daily lives. Arthur wanted some good to come of this entire mess. He promised to bring Merlin when he was well enough, Arthur felt it would be good for Merlin to see he wasn't the only one, He also thought it might be an idea for one of the Garden parties to focus on the condition and put that on his list of ideas for the future.

Mordred arrived at Windsor at the weekend as promised, he had brought with him an iPod for Merlin with a couple of hundred music downloads already in place. Merlin was gradually getting used to meeting new people and Mordred and brought with him some photographs of them together when they were small. Merlin was wary as might be expected but loved the iPod and got the hang of using it quite fast. Mordred has also brought a docking station so Merlin could have the music playing in his room. The two went out with Aithusa in the garden several times. When Mordred left on the Sunday he promised to keep in touch and visit again. Leaving his phone number as well as getting Merlin's for his persona room phone.

On Monday Morgana and Arthur took Merlin on his second only car ride. He didn't remember the journey to Windsor form the hospital and was nervous about getting into the car. It was an anonymous one with tinted windows to give Merlin extra security. The twenty two mile drive was interesting for Merlin and he started to relax, as they arrived in London Merlin was amazed by the amount of people outside Buckingham Palace. They were soon in and Arthur took Merlin up to the suite of rooms that was to be his. He was also shown where Arthur's and Morgana's were. Morgana has decided for the time being to move back with her brothers and not to Clarence house, something she would have been expected to do before Merlin's discovery. What Merlin was pleased about were the gardens they were much larger than Windsor's, although he was told to avoid the parts open to the public.

Merlin settled in although he was confused at why they had come there. But other than the change in venue his life went on much as before. He was taken by Gwaine to watch the changing of the guard through one of the windows and enjoyed that.

Then on Thursday he decided he wanted to go and see Arthur in his office. It was the first time he had requested to do so, Gwaine checked he wasn't in a meeting and went with Merlin. Knocking on the door Merlin went in, Gwaine waited outside with Percy.

"Hello Merlin" Arthur said smiling, He was sitting at his desk with the red box, that was sent from the Prime Minister's office daily, in front of him going through the paperwork. "I think I'll stop for a drink would you like one"

Merlin nodded so Arthur ordered coffee and went to sit with Merlin in the chairs near the fireplace. "It's nice to see you Merlin, did you want to speak to me, or just say hello?"

Merlin was chewing his nails and looking worried. Arthur waited until the coffee had arrived and they were alone again before taking his brothers hand in his and asking gently once more "What's the matter Merlin? You know you can tell me anything."

Merlin looked up and Arthur could see something was really troubling Merlin "You head of family now, what's wrong with me?" he said softly

Arthur kept silent hoping to encourage his brother to continue, there was a significant pause. "His Majesty was my father, Uncle Agravaine was my family to." He paused again. "Books say family are supposed to be love and cuddles and protect, why did no one cuddle me? What did I do wrong?" Merlin shivered and he looked up tears in his eyes "Don't want you and Gana to have to punish me, like nice. What's wrong with me? Tell me so I don't do it again."

"Oh Merlin you didn't do anything wrong, they did, there is nothing wrong with you!"

"my…disgrace… don't mean to" Merlin was clearly talking about his fits.

It was clear to Arthur that Merlin's time in the library had clearly been spent trying to help him understand things.

"Merlin your seizures are due to you getting hurt when you were small, it's not your fault you can't help it. Gana and myself know that, we won't punish you. Father and Uncle were wicked people, father is dead now and uncle will not ever be able to hurt you again, what those people did to you was wrong. If ever you want a cuddle you can have one. I'm sorry we weren't there for you but we are here now and we both love you very, very much"

Merlin looked at his brother before speaking again "don't like people" he muttered.

Arthur gave a weak grin "Lots of people are very nice, you like Gwaine, Mithian and Gwen don't you?" Arthur stood up and made a call then took Merlin's hand "Come with me"

Merlin followed his brother "I went out yesterday to see people and when I was there lots and lots of people gave me things for you. We were going to look at them and give you some, but come and have a look" Arthur took Merlin through to the office that dealt with all the things the Royals either got sent or given. As they entered three people bowed and moved out of the way. "Look at all that and most of it was for you!"

Merlin went and looked at some of the cards and toys piled up in one corner of the room. "You can't have it all as there won't be room but we will give some to the children who are in hospital, but if you want anything say so and once it has been looked at you can have it"

Merlin looked at it all wide eyed "I don't know them" he whispered.

"They have read about you and seen you on TV Merlin, and they wanted to give you something, because they are sad about what happened to you"

Merlin sat on the floor and started to look at some of the cards that had already been checked through. Then he spotted a toy dog in the things set aside for a hospital and he picked it up and cuddled it.

"Do you want that one Merlin?" Merlin nodded "Take it then, it's been checked, you see lots of people love you"

Merlin hugged his brother and Arthur hugged him back. Arthur decided to ask Mithian or Gwen about either taking Merlin on one of the visits or having a small garden party so Merlin could see that the people loved him.


	26. Chapter 26 LETTERS

Arthur spoke to Gwen about his conversation with Merlin "How can I convince him he is loved and none of what happened was his fault?"

"Do just as you are doing Sir, he is beginning to process it all himself, that is why he asked you. He reads a great deal, and is very intelligent, but he needs to overcome the indoctrination he received over most of his life. The fact that he turned to you, the head of his family, is good. But make sure you are honest with him. He has to trust you and the Princess completely. He would not be able to cope otherwise. It won't change overnight, you have to understand that, you are effectively replacing the only family he has known. The people who have been with him were his family. He believed what they told him, and still does. He really believes he is bad, disobedient and as he says a disgrace. He needs as much love as he can get"

"I have never wanted to hurt anyone as much as I want to hurt them" Arthur admitted "We are told we should forgive, but I can't and I don't think I ever will be able to, how could they, how could his own father and Uncle allow such things to happen, and to do such things?"

"It is early days yet for you all Sir, try to concentrate on the future and not the past. It will be easier once the trail has taken place I'm sure." Gwen said sympathetically. "You have so much on your plate at the moment, but you must take time to be together and relax as a family if you can"

"Thank you Gwen, I wish I could…..but I will do my best" Arthur went back to his office and his paperwork.

Morgana wasn't coping much better, she at least managed to spend a bit more time with Merlin but felt the same anger and hatred to the perpetrators. She like her brother had had a difficult relationship with Uther, although not quite the same pressure as her brother. But he had been her father, at some level she wanted to mourn him, but she hated him too much for what he had put her brother through, what he was putting them all through now. She kept in close contact with Morgause and Leon and the siblings had promised to return soon for a weekend. Due to both her position and her father's expectations she, like Arthur, had very few friends. Uther had always told them that they had to be above such things, that people would use them. But Morgause had always been there for her, they even went to boarding school together.

She found herself getting friendlier with Gwen as well. Luckily Mithian had found her a different counsellor so there was no impropriety with making friends. Gwen was at lease able to understand. Morgana was pleased when her protection officer and Gwen had started dating. It meant Gwen would be around for longer. As Gwen was taking over more of Merlin's care she had moved into quarters in Buckingham palace and often spent some of her free time with Morgana.

After his chat with Arthur Merlin went back and collected Aithusa and with Gwaine and Elyan went for a long walk in the palace gardens. Elyan had taken over the role Gwaine had previously had and Gwaine spent more time directly with Merlin. Merlin found he could talk to Gwaine in a way he couldn't talk to Morgana or Arthur. He was scared of saying the wrong thing with them. Gwaine was different, he wasn't family so Merlin felt safer speaking to the brunette. Gwaine was also happy to let Merlin just think or sit in silence, whereas his siblings seemed to feel the need to fill spaces by talking or doing things.

When they got back to his rooms there was a box of cards and letters in his room. Morris looked at Merlin "Sir the press office dropped these off, they are the cards and letter the King collected for you yesterday" he didn't mention they had been carefully vetted and that the ones from cranks and crackpots had been removed.

Merlin smiled and Gwaine picked them up "Where do you want them? Your desk?"

The pair sat down together and started to look through them together. Merlin was overwhelmed by the kind words from people he didn't know. He found one with a picture draw by a child, Merlin showed it to Gwaine "Why has she drawn me with a crown on my head?"

"Because you are a Prince, which makes you a royal Merlin. People look up to you because you are special to them. That's why people bow and call you Sir or Prince Merlin" Gwaine said.

"Arthur is the King" Merlin said puzzled.

"Yes King Arthur is the King and your sister is Princess Morgana and you are Prince Merlin. That is why when we are with other people I must call you Sir or Your Royal Highness." Gwaine explained

"Are you a Prince?"

"No Merlin I am not, I am just an ordinary person." Gwaine grinned

"Well I like you and you should be a prince, in the books Princes and Kings protect people, and you said you would protect me" Merlin said logically "Do you just like me because I am a Prince?"

Gwaine shook his head "No Merlin I would like you even if you weren't a prince, you are a special person"

"Are we friends then?"

"I hope so Merlin, I am what is called a Protection Officer it is my job to look after you, but I am your friend as well" Gwaine said trying to be honest with the confused man.

Merlin fell silent but continued to look though the letters. Then he asked "What does this mean" He pointed to the top of one of the letters.

"That's were that person lives Merlin it's called an address" It came to Gwaine then just how strange things must be for Merlin, he had no reference to the life he was now living.

Merlin said no more but after a time he started to write. He had written several sheets when he turned to Gwaine once more. "I have written to some of these people, how can I let them have the letters?"

"If you give them to me I will try and get it sorted for you?"

"I have written to the ones who put addresses on the letters, some didn't so I can't answer them" he looked sad.

"Merlin you won't be able to write to everyone who writes to you. You will get to many letters for that" Gwaine tried to tell him.

"I can try to write to the small people some are young" Merlin said

"Small people? Oh you mean young people as in children. Even them you won't be able to write back to them all. That's why the King talks and gets filmed for television, because he can't write to everyone" Gwaine tried to explain not wanting Merlin to spend all day writing.

"Then I'll ask the King if I can do that" Merlin put his pen down and stood up.

"Ask him when he comes in later Merlin, I think he is in a meeting at the moment" Gwaine wondered what he had started.


	27. Chapter 27 Mordred meets Merlin

Later Gwaine wandered across to see Arthur leaving Elyan with Merlin. As Gwaine entered Arthur's office he bowed "Your Royal Highness, something has come up I would like to tell you about"

Arthur smiled "Gwaine when we are alone please call me Arthur, you are Merlin's friend after all. I fact I want to thank you for going well above and beyond your job for him, and taking on the new role"

Gwaine was surprised he hadn't expected that. "Thank you S..Arthur, it's a pleasure and yes I do consider the Prince a friend, he's a wonderful person and deserves all the help he can get. The box of letters and cards have got Merlin thinking, he wanted to write back personally to everyone, especially the children. I sort of tried to explain he couldn't, now he want to go on television to thank them"

"We need to get him a secretarial team, he's already started getting an alarming amount of post anyway, please don't tell him that I don't want him having to read it all. Perhaps he should be sent some of them though." Arthur looked thoughtful. "What do you think of him doing a broadcast, I don't want people thinking we are taking advantage of him but at the same time I suppose he needs to get involved in some ways with the firm."

Gwaine knew that the Royals called the work they did and the organisation around it the 'firm' but it still seemed strange to him. "Well if he wants to why not?"

"I was thinking of his coming on a small visit somewhere, perhaps the Epilepsy Association dog training place. Not a well published venture but to help him get used to meeting strangers" Arthur remarked.

"That's sounds good as long as it's not too busy, do you want me to mention it?" Gwaine asked

"Please, it would help. I am going to get his to watch the last coronation tapes, I want him to come to mine and Mithian suggested showing him how many people are involved. We've had a tape made with no close ups of Uther." Arthur looked at Gwaine "He's is coming on isn't he?"

"He's doing better than I thought" Gwaine admitted "I know he's looking forward to seeing his old friend tomorrow. Merlin can't remember him but his sister has shown him photos" "Good, look I won't be going back to Windsor until late tonight, but there's no reason why you can't get Merlin back earlier. I have a banquet here later. Just call a car when Merlin is ready"

Gwaine took that as time to go so went back to Merlin. They took Aithusa for a long walk in the gardens. When Gwaine suggested they head for Windsor for the weekend Merlin seemed pleased. So Gwaine ordered the car and they set off. Merlin still wasn't that keen on the car but Gwaine kept him talking and the time soon went. Gwaine explained that Arthur and Morgana wouldn't be having tea with him, Merlin was disappointed but decided to go to the library to get some more books. Then he curled up with Aithusa to read.

The next morning Mordred arrived to see Merlin. Merlin was cautious at first, but soon settled down. Aithusa wouldn't leave his side for a moment, whether it was because she sensed Merlin's unease or because she was uneasy around the other man it would be hard to know.

Mordred gave Merlin the iPod and showed him how to use it. That relaxed Merlin as music always seemed to. They took Aithusa out into the grounds for a walk and then had lunch with Arthur, Morgana and Morgause and Leon who had come for the weekend. Gaius had returned home for a while intending to keep in close contact. He was developing a good relationship with Merlin and he was also enjoying the closer ties with Arthur and Morgana.

Mordred had found the time sent with just Merlin difficult, he had no idea what to talk about. Whenever he started to talk to Merlin about things that interested him and his friends Merlin didn't know what he was talking about. He found it rather like talking to his much younger cousins. He also rather resented the close proximity of Gwaine and Elyan. He understood the need for protection but found Gwaine's manner, in particular, with the Prince far too casual. Like some of his class Mordred was a snob. Much Like Uther Mordred's father had taught his son's that they were better than the staff, who should be seen and not heard.

All in all it was a nice weekend for Arthur and Morgana, they both had high hopes that Mordred would provide another breakthrough for Merlin. Someone of his own age to relate to. And the support their own friends gave them was a great bonus.

Before Mordred left Arthur managed to get him on his own and asked how he was getting on with Merlin.

"Well, your majesty he is very shy, but sweet. I'm sure we could become good friends. However I think you should know that Protection Officer Green is rather taking advantage of the Princes naive nature. He is less than correct in his address and manner. He stays far to close and I believe he is attempting to make your brother dependant on him. I realise it's not my place but I suggest he be removed."

Arthur was surprised at the comment at first but then realised that Mordred wasn't fully aware of the circumstances.

"Thank you Mordred, but Gwaine was chosen with great care. He has experience that is helping Merlin. Yes he is closer than normal, and has my express permission to refer to Merlin by his Christian name. I admit it takes some getting used to but is doing Merlin the world of good. As to dependency the Prince needs that security and probably always will. I can't go into too much detail with the court case coming up, but Merlin was treated appallingly. In ways that would shock you to the core. So please accept Gwaine for the good he is doing, you will find him a good sort"

Mordred looked at the King "Of course Sir sorry if I spoke out of turn"

"You didn't and it's nice to know you are looking out for Merlin. Listen are you free next Friday? Only I'm arranging a very small visit for Merlin to go to the place his dog came from. You are more than welcome to come."

Mordred was pleased to be getting involved in such a public way "Of course that would be interesting shall I come down Thursday evening" this would please his father and with a bit of luck he could be away by Saturday night to hit some of the London hotspots.

Mordred stayed until Sunday afternoon and was pleased to get away. It was nice to stay at Windsor but he wasn't sure how well be was going to get on with Merlin. But then if it was known he was friends with the mysterious Prince, it might help his public profile. When he got back home his father was pleased with the result.

"I don't care how much you like it, you are to remain in contact. The Royals have only a few close relatives and as second cousins we are in with a chance to benefit. It's time you did something good for the family" his father told him. "It sounds like the King will bend over backwards for anyone who his brother likes if what you say about the bodyguard is true. So smile and ingratiate yourself"


	28. Chapter 28 FIRST PUBLIC APPEARANCE

Monday morning saw the siblings travelling back to Buckingham Palace once more. The first thing on Merlin's agenda after his session with Gwen was his first fitting for his ceremonial clothes and new suits that Arthur wanted him to have. All his previous cloths had been off the page as Merlin had needed to put on weight. He was still slender but it was felt he was unlikely to put on much more bulk. Gwaine stayed with him and explained the need to all the measurements. He had half expected Merlin to be more nervous as measurements were taken, bearing in mind his experiences with his uncle. But he was surprisingly relaxed about it, even if he did get bored and fidgety. He only looked uncomfortable once and that was as his inside leg measurement was taken. The robes didn't need close fitting it was the suits that the measurements were mainly for.

Merlin had watched the last coronation tape with Morgana and Arthur and knew his brother wanted him to attend. The thought of all those people scared Merlin, but he didn't want to let his brother down. Morgana was going to take him to Westminster Abbey that afternoon to look around as part of the preparation. The coronation was now less than a month away.

As the car come round and Merlin got in he watched as they went through London. His sister pointed out different things as they drove through the busy streets. When they arrived at the Abbey the car went to one of the side entrances. The Abbey had been closed to tourists for the visit and the Dean welcomed them and showed them around. Merlin was flabbergasted at the size and scale of the building. He touched the carvings and marvelled to think that the building was eight hundred years old.

Merlin was shown the Coronation chair and it was explained what would happen and where. He was also shown the place he would sit if he attended. Merlin was overwhelmed by it all. But he did ask if Aithusa and Gwaine could come with him if he went and was happy to hear they could. As Aithusa was considered a therapy dog there would be no problem. As they left Morgana was spotted by some of the tourist and several of them tried to approach but were kept back by Lancelot, Elyan and the other security present. They were soon on their way back to the Palace.

That evening some of the photos taken by the tourists showing Morgana and Merlin were shown on the news, and speculation started that Merlin would be making an appearance at the coronation. The next trip out was on the Friday and as arranged Mordred arrived on Thursday evening. The young man did his best to do as his father asked but the conversation was often stilted as he struggled to find common ground to talk about.

The next morning they left for Merlin's first Royal engagement, albeit and quiet one. In the end Arthur couldn't go but Morgana, Merlin and Mordred went and of course Aithusa. Once there, there was a small welcoming committee and they all bowed to the Royals and Merlin shock hands with everyone, he found it difficult to look up and often looked at people's feet and not their faces. But once he was introduced to some of the dogs and their owners he came alive. A small film crew was present who would distribute the film to the news agencies. Morgana to some extent took a back seat letting her brother be the focus of attention. Then as Merlin stood up to give the small speech he had practiced Morgana stood with him. Arthur had suggested he use the visit to thank people for their letters and gifts.

Merlin clasped his sisters hand and she could feel him shaking "I can do this if you don't want to Merlin" she told him

Merlin looked at her pale and anxious "I will, I want to" he told her.

Morgana was anxious that his nerves would cause him to have a seizure. But she knew if he did the cameras would stop rolling and no photos would be taken. There had been strict instructions on that. There was some thirty people present as Merlin and Morgana stood on the dais, he had a microphone to amplify his whispered words. He had his small speech written out but he tried to look up as he spoke. Gwaine had positioned himself so Merlin could look at him as he spoke.

Clearing his throat he started "Ladies and Gentlemen and children thank you for letting me visit Aithusa old home and meeting you all today. My dog has helped me and I know that others have been helped by other dogs trained here." He paused and took a deep breath was Gwaine winked at him he continued "I want to use this opportunity to thank everyone who has given the King and Princess Cards and presents for me in the past months. I wanted to write but there was too many of you." Merlin dried up and couldn't say any more so Morgana smiled and took the paper off of her brother and continued.

"It is wonderful and strange to think so many people have taken such an interest in me and care enough to write. Thank you" She smiled at her brother then looked at the camera. "Now for my speech….It has been a pleasure to visit here today and see all the work the charity does, and my brother and I have found it an eye opener. The king and I have as you can imagine have learnt so much in the past months about the work that is done here, by so many wonderful and dedicated staff. The difference Aithusa has made to Prince Merlin has been magnificent to see. This has been Prince Merlin's first public engagement and one he was keen to do." Morgana took her brother hand and turned to the small curtain behind them "We hereby unveil this plaque that commemorates the visit" Merlin took the cord and pulled it and then the Royals stood as some photos were taken. Not the normal barrage that normally occurred but only a couple of flashes as once more Merlin was protected. The last thing anyone wanted was to trigger a seizure.

They group left Merlin having been given a plush toy that looked like Aithusa and Morgana a large bunch of flowers. When Merlin got in the car he was shaking like a leaf but at the same time smiling. Mordred was please he knew he had managed to be in most of the shots with Merlin and Morgana, which would please his father as well as give him bragging rights. Being on the first public appearance as the enigmatic Prince Merlin could do him nothing but good.

Merlin fell asleep on Gwaine's shoulder on the way back to Windsor. Leaving Morgana to talk to Mordred. He confessed to finding it difficult to know what to talk about with Merlin as he didn't want to drag up bad memories. "Well he loves reading and he is a very good artist." Morgana told him "Not to mention Aithusa, but most of all just chat, tell him about your life. He will ask questions after all he has so much he doesn't know a bout, things we take for granted"

Mordred agree to try that. At the same time as privately thinking that he didn't think his pastimes of women and drinking, with the occasional drug taking would be of much interest. Mordred hadn't been that keen on books or art when he was at Eton or Cambridge let alone now, barely scrapping though his education. Perhaps he could interest Merlin in Rugby and Polo, although again Mordred only actually went to pick up a lay.


	29. Chapter 29 Merlin having Fun

Later that day they sat and watched the news together to watch Merlin's appearance. Over half the news was around the subject, as it was the first time Merlin had been seen properly. Even though it was a semi private visit with only selected people there. Merlin was reasonably pleased except for the fact that he hadn't finished his speech himself. He also wasn't very happy to actually look at himself on screen. Mordred sat in the background smiling, although the close ups cut him out he was seen clearly on several occasions, and the commentary had mention he was there and that he had been a childhood friend of the Prince. His aim had been achieved.

The next day he spent time with Merlin, and Merlin had shown him the drawings he had done of Aithusa and his brother and sister. As Mordred was looking through them he spotted several of the ones Merlin had done of his release from the cellar, in the desk draw, and although he had asked to see them Merlin had shook his head and closed the draw without taking them out. Mordred had already made his excuses to be gone by the evening, but made plans to visit again the next weekend.

On the Sunday when they were all out in the garden Arthur observed something which really bought home to him just what Merlin had missed all these years. They were sitting on one of the benches letting the dogs run and play when a robin came close peeking at the ground. Merlin noticed and touching his brother's arm pointed to the small bird.

"Look it that birds pretty feathers" he was grinning in wonder. "Is that a robin?"

Arthur was amazed that something he took so for granted hadn't been seen by Merlin previously, normally with the dogs running around Merlin probably not been that close before "Yes it is" he replied then he turned to Elyan "As Gwaine is here would you mind asking someone to get my binoculars and bring them done please" then he turned to Merlin. "I hadn't thought that you wouldn't have seen birds before" If fact until that moment he hadn't truly appreciated just what Merlin had missed out on.

"Oh I have in pictures but I didn't know how tiny they were" Merlin's eyes were still full of wonder. "It's like the trees I knew they were big but not that big and also the smells of everything"

Elyan was soon back with the binoculars and gave them to Arthur "Look Merlin you can use these to see the birds further away" he showed his brother how to use then and then Merlin sat looking through and commenting on what he saw.

"You keep them Merlin, then when you come down you can use them, or even look out your windows with them" Arthur told his brother. He felt it was like seeing things for the first time out of his brother's eyes. All the things he had missed.

Arthur decided there and them to try and give Merlin as many new experiences as he could. The first thing Arthur did on the Monday morning was arrange two special treats for him. He knew Merlin wasn't ready for a full on public viewing so contacted London Zoo and the Sea life aquarium asked if Merlin could have a private visit out of hours. This was readily agreed. So one evening they all set out for the Zoo. The Zoo had been shut early to give them extra time and Arthur and Morgana couldn't believe just how excited Merlin was as he went round. He would have stayed all night if he could have. So they promised to take him again, but during visiting hours for an official visit. Arthur had paid for the staff to remain and Merlin spoke to the keepers as they went round. He left with books and DVD's and the biggest smile his siblings had seen since Aithusa's arrival in his life.

A few days later they had a private evening visit to the Aquarium where Merlin feed the sharks and sent ages with his nose against the glass in wonder. He was shown the back rooms and was totally hooked. He decided he wanted to learn to swim so he could go in the water.

These outings prompted Morgana to look into other things Merlin could do, and before long she had a long list and was trying to organise other events. In fact Arthur and Gwen discussed the benefits of using the visits to get Merlin used to larger numbers of people. They both felt he would be so interested in what he was seeing that he could cope.

As it happened Morgana, as Commander in Chief, had a visit planned to a military garrison in Wiltshire a fortnight later so they added on a visit to a Hawk Conservancy Trust. So it was decided to make this a trial run, if it went well then it made the possibility of the Coronation that much more achievable. The plan was for Merlin to stay away from the Military part of the day, watching from a secluded area so he could see what happened without actually being seen. Easy enough to do on a military base. Then they would drive on the Hawk Conservancy Trust. Morgana was the only official visitor as far as the public were concerned, that way if Merlin wanted to pull out he could. Also that way they hoped it wouldn't turn into a media circus.

Arthur and Morgana sat and discussed it with Merlin explaining what would happen and he agreed he would try. He was clearly nervous, but he wanted to please his brother and sister so agreed. They had done so much for him he wanted to do what they wanted. He knew how much Arthur wanted him to go to the coronation and that he needed to get used to people.

He saw Mordred again that week end and told him all about the visits then he asked Mordred what he had done in the previous week. Mordred told him about his studies, he was about to finish his degree, and said he had been out to a couple of parties during the week. Mordred found it hard to believe just how much he had to explain to Merlin about the outside world. "You should come out with me sometime, we could hit the clubs"

Merlin looked at his friend "I don't think I would like it, I don't like lots of people" he whispered.

"But you have to try I will ask your brother" he insisted. He was surprised at Arthur's reaction

"That just isn't suitable Mordred, Merlin can't cope with those sort of situations and anyway he couldn't go to the clubs you frequent, his epilepsy would be triggered with the strobes. I know you want to help but we need to think of something else." Arthur was pleased that Mordred had offered, and wondered how much he should tell the young man of Merlin's life. But he decided with the police investigation he would have to continue to be vague.

Mordred himself wasn't sure how many more weekends he was willing to give up just hanging around Windsor, he had his own life to lead. But at the same time he was already benefiting from the kudos of being known as the 'Hidden Prince's' friend, the press had given Merlin the nick name almost as soon has news of his imprisonment had been revealed. Mordred rather liked the attention it was getting him as well as the fact that his father had increased his allowance as a result.


	30. Chapter 30 Alice the Barn owl

As Morgana, Merlin and the protection officers drove into the Trust Merlin could see the crowds gathered, Gwaine reassured Merlin that if he decided to get out no one would get to close to him and that he would be at his side throughout. Merlin was quite keen as he wanted to see the birds, he had been looking at the books and had seen some types briefly at the Zoo. He also wanted to see the flying display. In so many ways he reminded Gwaine of his nephew who was eleven when he went anywhere new.

Morgana get out of the car and as she did so Merlin could hear the crowds. Several school trips were present so there was quite a bit of noise and union flags waving everywhere.

"Do you want to get out Merlin?" Gwaine asked

Merlin nodded and it was clear he wasn't really sure. "Well let's try you can get back in if you want and we can see if we can sneak you in to see some of the birds"

Merlin got out of the car, he was wearing one of his new made to measure suits and looked very smart. As he got out of the car and was seen by the crowds there was a slight hush before the shouts were louder than before. Merlin shrunk into himself and held onto Aithusa lead. His knuckles white.

"Merlin don't do it if you don't want to" Gwaine told him, but Merlin looked up to see his sister walking towards him. He took her hand and walked out along the taped of path. The security making sure no one got to close. Morgana went to speak to some of the children and was taking gifts and letters and handing them to the lady in waiting who had gone with them. Merlin seeing the children and hearing them shout his name went over towards them, Morgana smiled at them and said "This is my brother Prince Merlin, he is very shy so don't shout to loud"

One of the girls looked at Merlin "I'm shy as well" she said to him and smiled holding out a bunch of flowers for him "Would you like these?"

Merlin reacted to her smile and took the flowers and bent down so she could hear his whisper over the noise "Thank you they are very pretty, what are they called?"

"Flowers" came the reply.

Merlin smiled and looked at Aithusa at his side "Look Aithusa flowers" one of the security men stepped forward to take the flowers from Merlin "No they are mine" he was told and Merlin keep hold of them. The little girl smiled at him. Merlin walked along with Morgana and with both Gwaine and Elyan close by. He looked totally bewildered but as they got closer to the group waiting he saw a barn owl on a man's arm and moved forward. Gwaine took Aithusa's lead when Merlin got close whispering "The birds might not like dogs Sir"

Merlin stood in front of the bird and stared at it. "Oh you're beautiful" he whispered.

The handler smiled and ignoring protocol spoke "Your Royal Highness her name is Alice and she is a barn owl, she is a bit nervous with all the noise but you may stroke her if you are gentle"

Merlin didn't need telling twice he very gently put out his hand and touched the bird's feathers. He turned round when he heard his sister's voice "We need to go inside Merlin" she said smiling at her brother. He hadn't noticed that nearly all the crowd had been looking at him and not her.

Merlin smiled at the barn owl "Bye Alice" then he went towards Morgana and they entered the building. There was a row of dignitaries and Morgana was speaking to then each in turn, Merlin stood at her side and watched his sister. He managed a few very quiet hellos but mostly just stayed close to her. Then they were shown some more of the birds and the work they were doing rearing rare species. Merlin looked at the chicks with interest and was allowed to feed one of them. The Security were asking the reporters to take care with camera flashes and ensuring not to many were used. The film crews were less of a problem.

They were then shown a flying display and introduced to more of the birds. Gwaine discretely spoke to Morgana who asked "Would it be possible for Prince Merlin to hold a bird?"

Merlin was given a glove and allowed to hold a red Kite and then got involved in the fly display having the barn owl land on this arm. Gwaine then took Merlin back to the car before Morgana finished the tour. Morgana gave a speech and opened a new part of the facility. One of the trust officials presented the Princess with a framed photo of a Merlin for the Prince who by now was curled up in the corner of the car, he had had enough kept his eyes closed hugging his dog.

Once they were on their way Morgana hugged her brother and praised him on how well he had done, she was worried that he had found it too much. It was clear to her he would need a lot of time and support to deal with such visits, and it was only the birds that had got him through. Merlin refused to speak on the way back and went to bed as soon as they got back to the Palace. An hour later Aithusa alerted Gwaine, who was sat in Merlin's private anteroom, as was normal practice when Merlin rested in the day, she was barking and as he went to check he found Merlin was having a seizure. The stress of the day had caught up with him.

Gwaine made sure Merlin was safe and let the Prince sleep as soon as the seizure stopped. Aithusa was curled up on the bed with her master. Morgana came in once she had been told. She looked at Gwaine who was sat by the bed "Do you think he will ever be able to deal with visits?"

"I think so Ma'am, and he loved the birds, it was a good idea of yours. Whether he will make the coronation I'm not sure" Gwaine said honestly. "He wants to go"

"I don't want him to have a seizure then, I mean the worlds cameras will be on him, and it would be embarrassing for him." Morgana looked at Gwaine, who by now was almost family "I don't mean I would be ashamed of him"

"I know that Ma'am, but if he wants to go wouldn't it be worth the risk? Perhaps you could get some sort of agreement from the press. Anyway I'm sure the cameras will be all be pointed at the King" Gwaine grinned "After all that's sort of the point"

"Don't you believe it! Merlin has a worldwide fan base, the press office deals with sacks of mail everyday asking about the 'Hidden Prince'. How I hate that title. He wasn't hidden he was a prisoner"

Morgana bent down and kissed her brothers forehead. "I love him so much, I want to protect him, but at the same time I want him to have a normal life"

"That he will never have Ma'am, no more than you do"

"I suppose not, but as normal as he can." She looked at Gwaine "Do you think if Merlin wore normal clothes he could go out incognito to a few places? I have lots of things I want him to experience"

"We could try, if there was enough security around. Perhaps somewhere outside London" Gwaine looked thoughtful.

"I also want him to learn to swim, we have the pool here all I need is a teacher" Morgana looked thoughtful

"That's easy Ma'am I'm a qualified swimming instructor from my army days. Also what about getting him on an army assault course when he's stronger. We could do that without the press"

They continued to discuss various options before Morgana was called away. Arthur turned up just as Merlin woke, he stopped and talked to his brother about the birds and said he would arrange for the picture to be put up on the wall. "You know your mother named you Merlin because she loved the bird so much, it reminded her of her home."

Merlin looked at his brother "I can't remember her much, I tried but I can't" Merlin was upset. "When I look at her pictures I sort of remember, she was nice and cuddled me a lot'"

"She cuddled us all, she was really nice, and as I was a bit older than you so I can remember more. Shall I find out some film of her for you to see?" Arthur asked

"Yes please, she wasn't your mummy was she?" Merlin asked "I've seen pictures of your mummy"

"No Merlin but my mother died when I was born, so your mother was the only one I knew and I loved her very much" Arthur gave his brother a hug "We all cried when she died and you got hurt. It was a horrible time and I still think of her." The king admitted. He was telling the truth Hunith's hugs were the last he could remember, except the ones he had with his sister over the years, but at least he was old enough to remember. Poor Merlin had lost his mother and them so close together.

Arthur turned the subject to something else and they chatted for a couple of hours together.

The police were progressing with the preparations for the trial, but it would still be at least six months before it would take place both Valiant and Cenred still maintained their innocence and Agravaine was keeping to his story so a full trial would be needed. Kilgarrah came to see Merlin about once a month to go over things, it was still hoped he wouldn't have to testify. The trail itself would cause enough fuss due to its subject and the fact that so many of the Royal family were involved. The defendants were claiming they could not be put on trial as they were following instructions of the King. The case would be long and complex. The Director of Public Prosecutions was involved in working out the semantics of the case.


	31. Chapter 31 Out with Mordred

Plans were continuing for the coronation as well as the trial. The trail date had now been set for three months after the new King was crowned. It was hard to say which was getting the most publicity. Merlin's visits were well covered and each episode would include mentions of what had happened to him. The public fascination with the 'Hidden Prince' showed no sign of abating.

Mordred continued to visit Merlin although he was getting bored with the whole thing. He had done everything his father asked but at wasn't enough. So he decided to make something for himself from the connection. On the next visit out for Merlin to a private opening, this time to the tower of London Mordred tipped of a reporter he knew and Merlin was photo'd going on and out. He was also seen by the press going to the Hammersmith Wetland Trust on a private visit. It had been during normal opening times but was not announced and Merlin went with Mordred, Gwaine and several protection officers. They went on a quiet day but within moments of arriving the press was there so they had to cut their visit short. But the two tip offs had given Mordred some welcome extra money for nothing more than a couple of phone calls.

Eventually Mordred decided he wasn't going to waste another Saturday at Windsor and made plans. He was a rebellious young man at the best of times fed up with not being the eldest and also having to rely on his father for an allowance. He had finished University and wasn't in a hurry to start work, Mordred wanted to sample the good life first, but although being friends with the Prince did give him access to the Royal lifestyle it wasn't turning out quite as he imagined. So Mordred turned up on the Friday evening and on the Saturday morning went along to see Merlin as usual. Gwaine was having a day off as was Elyan and Geraint was the duty protection officer. Merlin knew him but not as well as the other two. Mordred went in and decided to talk Merlin into going into the city.

"We could go and see my friends, they would like to meet you. You could see some of the things I do"

"I don't know" Merlin said hesitantly "I will ask Arthur" he wanted to please his friend and understand so of the things he spoke about but he was worried about meeting people.

"The King is out this morning so is the Princess. We could go and be back before them" Mordred looked at Merlin "Please for me…no one would know it was you, I've bought you some clothes so we can disguise you it will be fun."

Mordred continued to persuade Merlin until he agreed. Merlin was soon dressing in black jeans a t shirt and hoody and a beanie. Mordred waited until Geraint went to the toilet and they sneaked out and down the back stairs, they then went out of the staff entrance. The guards there more interested in who was trying to get in than out. Mordred had one of his friends waiting with a car and they were soon heading into London.

Merlin was still nervous but didn't want to disappoint his friend, not only that but he was still very much in the mould he had been brought up in, of doing as he was told or being punished. Mordred and his friend Gilli were talking as they drove, when they got to London they were met by a couple of girls Kara and Sophia. Mordred was basking in the glory of showing his closeness to the Prince that so few people had met. Parking the car up they took a taxi after deciding to take Merlin for something to eat. Once they realised that Merlin had never eaten fast food they decided to take him to Pizza Hut. Parking the car up they took a taxi and as they got out of the cab and were walking towards the door Merlin took one look at the crowds and stopped.

"Can we go back" Merlin whispered his eyes as big as saucers as he saw the crowds.

"We've only just got here, let's eat first." Mordred said impatiently to the Prince.

Merlin shook his head and started to look around in panic, he turned round and headed back towards where the taxi was pulling out. "Merlin don't be daft!" Mordred yelled.

That attracted attention and several onlookers, who on hearing the name Merlin looked round, Merlin knew he was being looked at and his vision started to go black he stumbled backwards as he started to have a seizure. His foot caught the kerb and he fell into the road there was a bang as a car caught him.

Back at Windsor it was noticed that Merlin was missing. Geraint had returned from his trip to the toilet and a few moments later heard Aithusa barking, he knocked on the door and getting no answer he went in to find the room empty except for the dog. Geraint raised the alarm and a search was started. It was when the cameras were checked that they found out that Merlin had left the castle with Mordred. Arthur was alerted as was the police. Arthur was furious and came back as soon as he could.

When Arthur arrived back in Windsor he demanded to see Geraint "What the hell were you doing, why didn't you know they had gone!"

Geraint had already been questioned by his senior officer and was distraught at his failure. "I'm sorry your Majesty the Prince was with Mordred Sarrum I had no reason to check. I was outside the door at all times accept when I too went to the lavatory. I was only gone a few moments. I went in when I heard the dog barking and raised the alarm then" Arthur had to agree that the man's actions had been correct but that he would kill Mordred when they caught up with him.


	32. Chapter 32 After the Accident

The search was well underway, but as yet no announcement had been made. It was hoped to keep the press away. They didn't want it to turn into a media circus, for Merlin's sake. Merlin had been missing for over an hour Arthur was frantic, Morgana had also returned and the two of them were sat in Arthur's office at Windsor "It's all my fault I arranged for Mordred to befriend Merlin, if anything happens to him I will never forgive myself. I should have looked after him better."

Morgana looked at her brother "You can't blame yourself Arthur, Mordred should have known better than to leave without security"

"Yes he should, you don't think he's doing anything stupid do you?" Arthur was getting really worried and his brain was beginning to work overtime.

"I think he's just an idiot! He seems to be a party boy with no real purpose in life, you know what his fathers like. But then his oldest brother Ethan is a good bloke. But Mordred is the youngest and he's rebelled in the past. I suspect it's just him not thinking"

With that the phone rang, Arthur snatched up the phone and listened as Bayard told him that Merlin had been found. Arthur put the speaker on so Morgana could hear.

"He was in London with Mordred Sarrum and a couple of his friends. Unfortunately there appears to have been an accident. The Prince appears to have become distressed and had a seizure that caused him to fall into the road. He is being taken to hospital as we speak. I have sent an escort to Windsor."

Arthur and Morgana paled "How bad?" Arthur demanded

"We aren't sure at the moment Your Majesty, due to the seizure it was hard to assess him at the road side."

Arthur and Morgana stood up and Arthur called for a car to be brought round. Aithusa was in the office with Arthur as she had been upset with no Merlin. Arthur put her on her lead "Your coming with us Aithusa, they've found your master. He might need you." Arthur grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed for the door. As they left Percy and Lancelot went with them. They had been called in when Merlin went missing as they knew the Royals would be going out at some time.

"He's been found, but he's been in an accident and in hospital, is Gwaine here?" Arthur demanded.

"He's on his way should be here any minute." Percy told the Prince. "He's not happy Sir"

"He's not the only one!" Morgana added "I wouldn't want to be Mordred at the moment"

As they got down to the car both Gwaine and the police motorcycle outriders arrived and they were soon on their way to London. The ride was made in silence as each of them were lost in their own thoughts.

In London as Merlin fell back into the road Mordred rushed forwards in horror, as did all who saw it, although many as yet had no idea who the person was. Mordred shouted to his friends to call an ambulance and to make sure they said who it was for. The police were soon on the scene which was just as well as by now the crowds realised who Merlin was and photos where being taken. The two police who arrived quickly called for reinforcements. As they arrived the crowds were pushed back and Merlin was protected from further photos. By now his seizure had stopped and one of the policemen was trying to establish his injuries. But by now a few minutes had passed and the press was on the scene.

The senior officer on the scene had called the station "The Prince has been found, unfortunately he has been injured in an RTI (road traffic incident). Ambulance has been called injuries as yet not established as he has had a seizure. Back up needed as press are now arriving"

One of the police had gone into a shop and secured a few sheets and Merlin was covered and a shield was erected to secure privacy. Although with Tall buildings in the area it was difficult. The ambulance arrived and Merlin was at last receiving a thorough assessment before being moved. Within moments he had an oxygen mask on and cannula in place. With care he was moved onto a spinal board as a precaution and into the ambulance. The police had arrived to provide an escort to the hospital, while other police were taking statements from Mordred, his friends and other witnesses. Within minutes of the accident twitter, Facebook and other social media was fill of pictures and comments with several films form peoples phones turning up on YouTube.

Even the television and radio had broken into programmes to announce news of the accident. Many people it seemed knew before Arthur and Morgana who arrived at the NHS hospital and were taken to Casualty and straight to Merlin's side. He was being seen in a side room and there were police at the door. There was a heavy police presence which was added to by the close protection police.

As Arthur and Morgana walked in the room they could see several doctors in the room The Orthopaedic Consultant who was working on Merlin turned round and bowed "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, I have just finished the Princes examination and have looked at his x rays. He has been lucky considering, the car caught him a glancing blow to his shoulder, the Prince has a fractured humorous and two fractured ribs, as well as some lacerations and grazes. But from hitting the kerb as he was thrown he also has concussion and was unconscious for a period. It is difficult to separate some of this from his post seizure state but will need to stay in so we can motor him at least overnight. His arm will be set soon"

Arthur nodded "Is he awake?"

"Your brother is very sleepy Sir, as I said he is post seizure as well as his head injury. But he is aware at the moment, I have given him some pain control."

Arthur and Morgana went to Merlin's side, his face was covered in bruising and he had a graze down one side. His arm was supported on pillows and he looked even paler than normal. Arthur took Merlin's good arm and held the hand "Hi Merlin we are here now"

Merlin opened the one un-swollen eye and tried to focus on the voice. He whispered "orry"

"Merlin you have nothing to be sorry for, none of this was your fault, we are not cross with you, just rest and get better" the King told his brother "Morgana is here and so is Gwaine and Aithusa, when you are in a room we will try to get her in to see you" Arthur stepped back to allow Morgana to get closer to Merlin good side.

"Will you want him to stay here? Or can he be transferred to King Edward 7th. They can provide the security he needs" Arthur asked.

"We have already contacted them and they are arranging transfer as we speak. Their Orthopaedic Consultant is on his way and will set the Princes arm himself before transfer." The Consultant said. He was secretly pleased not to have the responsibility.

"Thank you, I know he would have got the care here but having all the security around would have been difficult for the rest of your patients and staff. But you have our thanks" Arthur said.

Morgana was holding onto Merlin's hand tears in her eyes, she turned round "He will be alright won't he?" she asked.

"He should be your Royal Highness, he will be very stiff and sore and need to take it easy." The Consultant added. With that the door opened and a familiar face walked in. Arthur had broken his wrist on a couple of occasions playing polo and walked up to the newcomer "Hello John, have you come to see my brother?" it was the consultant from King Edward 7th hospital.

"I have your Majesty, it's good to see you but not under such circumstances." the consultant said.

"We will get out of your way then, unless you want me to stay as support for the Prince."

"It would be better if you could wait elsewhere Sir, As soon as we have done we will transfer him, all the normal arrangements are being made."

"I assume that Aithusa, the Princes dog will be able to stay with him? She is a assistance dog" Arthur asked "I know he will be much happier if she can stay"

"Of course, we have a room for yourself and the Princess should you require it" the consultant said "I'm sorry Sir but the sooner I look at my patient…"

"Of course…Morgana we need to leave" Arthur called his sister.

Morgana looked down at her brother who appeared to be asleep, she bent down and kissed his forehead. "We won't be far away Merlin"


	33. Chapter 33Arthur throws a punch

Mordred was taken to the police station for questioning along with his friends, Merlin was a vulnerable person and Mordred was left with no doubt that he had been irresponsible in taking Merlin from his home without adequate protection, and permission of either Arthur or Morgana who had been made his legal guardians. In mitigation it was clear Merlin had walked out under his own steam. The fact that Merlin had then received injuries and had his privacy invaded had made matters worse. Mordred was released but told he may well be recalled later. His father wasn't at all pleased with him and promptly cut of his allowance and told him to apologise to Arthur and attempt to make sure he could continue to see Merlin.

Once Merlin was settled in at the King Edward 7th Hospital Arthur went back to Buckingham Palace to try to limit the amount of press coverage of the personal photos taken of the incident. He was distressed that so many people and been as low as to photo his brother during the accident, and then post them online. The television programmes had agreed not to show close ups of the incident, but abroad there was not such restrictions, many of the newspapers had agreed not to print photos although some decided to go ahead regardless. It was during these negotiations that the Palace press office found out that leaks had been coming from a close source for some time. It didn't take long to work out who was responsible and by that evening Arthur had been told and was livid. Morgana arrived back for a short period and tried to calm Arthur down when they had a call from the hospital.

About an hour after the King and Princess had left Merlin woke up, Gwaine was sitting by his side. Gwaine leaned forward "You alright Merlin" he asked

Merlin lifted his good arm and out his hand to his head "Hhhtss baa"

Gwaine had a job to understand "What hurts Merlin?"

"eedds evrywrr"

Gwaine pressed the call bell and a nurse came in and after asking some questions and shining a torch in Merlin's eyes she called a doctor, who came immediately. As soon as the doctors had looked at Merlin they immediately ordered a CT scan and called the King.

Arthur took the phone call and was told that Merlin had woken with slurred speech and a headache and was being taken for a CT Scan, The siblings immediately headed back to the hospital. By the time they got there the doctors had confirmed Merlin had a sub dura haematoma. He was being taken to theatre as an emergency for evacuation.

As they sat there waiting news one of the hospital staff come in to say Merlin had a visitor and could he come up. But at the moment he was waiting in the waiting room "Who is it?" Arthur asked thinking it might be Gaius, who had been due back that weekend.

"The right Honourable Mordred Sarrum" came the reply. Arthur was up like a shot and down the stairs. Morgana and the protection officers hot on his heels.

Arthur barged into the room, as he entered Mordred turned round from where he had been looking out of the window, seeing the man who he considered responsible for his brothers injuries Arthur saw red and lost it. Mordred started to speak "How is Merlin? I'm so sorr.." he didn't get any further before Arthurs fist hit him and he fell to the floor. Percy was there and stood between Arthur and Mordred.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea" he said hoping to prevent the King getting himself involved in a major incident. Arthur looked down at Mordred, he took several deep breaths then turned and left the room, disgusted with himself for losing his rag.

Morgana walked up to Mordred and looked down at him. "You little creep you deserved that and more. You ever come anywhere near my family again I will ruin you, and don't think I won't. Poor Merlin is having brain surgery because of you and your stupidity. Was your pet reporter going to be there and let you earn yourself more money!" she looked at Mordred's shocked face "Oh don't tell me you thought that would stay secret." She glared at him "No one will back you up if you say Arthur hit you so don't think about it. You really are the lowest of the low" she turned and left looking at Lance as she did so "Make sure he leaves and doesn't come back."

Lance looked at Mordred as he pulled himself up rubbing his reddened jaw. Mordred straightened his clothes. "You're a policeman aren't you going to do anything?" he demanded.

Lance looked at the young man. "No, only make sure you leave and they know not to let you back in. Just be thankful I'm not Gwaine, I'm sure he wouldn't be so lenient. Take some advice, after what you have done no one will care what the King has just done. It will only look bad on you, go away and cool down and you will see that."

Then Lance escorted Mordred to the door and told the police there that Mordred was not to be given access.

Mordred left giving the reporters a "No Comment" as he did. He was fuming, there was no way they would get away with treating him like that, he had wasted so much time with their stupid brother and he had apologised what n=more did they want. Well he would get his own back, just see if he didn't.

Morgana went to find Arthur who was sitting in Merlin's empty room his head in his hands, he looked up as she came in "That will look good in the papers" he said ruefully. "King in punch up at Hospital as brother in surgery"

"If he says anything he won't have witnesses" Morgana told him

"Well I won't lie, I just wished I'd hit him harder" Arthur said "How dare he come here after what he did"

"He's a creep, we won't see him again" Morgana told him "and if we do I'll get him with my stilettos or set Gwaine on him. I'm sure he knows more than one way of inflicting pain"

She sat down by her brother and they hugged each other.

It was an hour before they were allowed to see Merlin once more, he had been moved, as a precaution, to Intensive Care for overnight. He was still asleep and his head was bandaged. They sat with him until the Consultant neuro surgeon came to see them. "Your Majesty, your Royal Highness, the surgery went well, The haematoma has been drained and I hope he will make a full recovery, but we won't know of course until he recovers from surgery. It was unfortunate, but we spotted it early, there was no sign on the earlier scan, I believe it was a very small bleed and until enough blood accumulated it wasn't causing a problem. As soon as he recovers well we will move him back to his room, probably late tomorrow."

Arthur took a deep breath "Thank you, whatever it takes. This won't make his seizures worse will it?"

"Hopefully not, but again we won't know until he is recovering. Even as a young child your brother was a fighter I'm sure he will do well. May I suggest you both go home and get some sleep? There is nothing you can do here"

"Will you make a press statement?" Arthur asked "People need to know"

"Of course I will run it past your press office" The consultant looked at Arthur and Morgana, he had clearly heard what had happened earlier "Also be reassured we will let no one in without your express approval. If you leave a list with the nurses, I suggest you keep it small at the moment. I'm afraid the dog can't go into Intensive Care but she can return tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor we will just go and say goodbye" they went in and both kissed their brother before heading out. As they left the camera's flashed and questions were thrown at them. Arthur looked up and said "There will be a press release later" and got in the car. Aithusa seemed reluctant to leave knowing her master was being left behind.


	34. Chapter 34 Mordred goes on talk show

The news was full of the story of the Princes accident and the press office at Buckingham Palace was kept busy all through the night as well as the next day. When Arthur and Morgana arrived at the hospital next morning it was to find the press camped outside in great numbers. Declining to comment they made their way in where they were greeted by the Consultant.

"The Prince has had a satisfactory night Your Majesty, we intend to move him later today. I you follow me I will take you to see him"

The walked into the Intensive Care ward and saw Merlin in one of the beds. His hair had been shaved in places and he looked pale and somehow lost. Morgana rushed up to his side and took his good hand carefully, making sure to take care with the venflon in his arm, he was on intravenous drugs and fluids but at least he wasn't on a ventilator. Merlin opened his eyes as she touched him. The nurse stayed discreetly in the background.

"Good morning Merlin, how are you feeling?" she asked him

Merlin looked at her, he seemed to be not quite there to her "Lo" came to quiet reply "Where, what"

"You're in hospital Merlin, just rest you will be fine, you had an accident" Morgana explained to him, she looked round at the doctors.

"The Prince hasn't been awake long and he had several drugs in his system but we are pleased with his progress, after he has been awake a bit longer he should be able to talk to your more coherently" He reassured her.

Arthur was also by Merlin's side and smiled down at his brother "Hi, take it easy we will be here with you, just rest"

Merlin closed his eyes and went back to sleep but his fingers were still clutching Morganas. The two older royals were given chairs and sat down to keep vigil on their brother. It was a good hour before he opened his eyes again this time he was more aware of his surroundings and seemed to be very anxious. He looked at Arthur

"Sorry been bad" he was reverting back to the speech he had been using when he was rescued. They had both noticed he did that when under stress.

Arthur shook his head "No you haven't Merlin, it wasn't your fault. But never, never go anywhere without Gwaine, Elyan or one of the protection officers. They will keep you safe"

Merlin looked at his brother and frowned "Went with Mordred, he said we had to go"

"Don't worry Merlin, but be careful in future please" Arthur squeezed his brothers hand. "I want you to be safe and looked after so you don't get frightened or hurt."

Again Merlin frowned as if puzzled by something, eventually he said "Mordred said I was fucking boring and needed to get a life, what did he mean?" Merlin paused he looked upset.

Arthur took a deep breath and heard Morgana hiss in the background "Merlin he was wrong, you weren't safe and you are not boring and you are getting a life, but you need to take it slowly so you don't get frightened." Arthur would try to sort out the swearing later but didn't think now was the time, clearly Merlin had been pressurised into leaving the palace. "Merlin you know we love you and will help you, if you want to do anything just ask us ok? We will arrange it safely for you."

Merlin drifted back to sleep. After another hour Arthur left to go back to the Palace he wanted to stay with his brother but he had meetings he had to attend. Morgana walked with his to the door, she would stay for a bit longer before she would also have to leave.

"Are we doing right by Merlin Morgana? Are we restricting him to much?" Arthur asked clearly torn.

"Yes we are, we are doing what the professionals advise us. Taking Merlin into uncontrolled crowds was not right. Merlin has come on so well, we have sixteen years of isolation to overcome. Don't doubt yourself, Mordred was thinking of himself not Merlin and you know it" Morgana kissed her brothers cheek "He will get there, he might never be able to face lots strangers without fear but we will make sure he has a good life."

Arthur hugged his sister "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you"

"Be hopeless and you know it!" Morgana laughed "Go on off you go and see the Prime Minister and try to look interested"

After Morgana had left to go to on opening of a new children's wing at a local hospital Gwaine sat by Merlin. By mid-afternoon as promised they moved Merlin back to his room from Intensive care. He would still have a nurse there all the time but at least Aithusa could go and see him. She was brought from the Palace by Elyan and took to Merlin's bedside, she wasn't allowed on his bed and as Merlin was still only allow to lie flat he couldn't see her very well but he could touch her head with his good arm. It seemed to settle him.

Merlin was more talkative by late afternoon and started to ask Gwaine questions about what happened. He was in pain from his broken ribs and bruised shoulder, he also couldn't understand the plaster on his arm.

"When Mordred took you to London you didn't like the crowds and you had a seizure" Gwaine looked at Merlin with sympathy, Arthur had told Gwaine if Merlin asked he was to be told the truth "You fell backwards and got hit by a car, that's why your ribs hurt and your shoulder and you broke your arm. You also hurt your head and that's why you can't sit up yet." He squeezed Merlin's good hand.

Merlin turned his head and looked Gwaine straight in the eye "I was naughty, I shouldn't have gone" Merlin's voice was sad and downhearted he looked as if he was going to cry.

Gwaine's heart ached for the young man who had been through so much, he might be an adult in years, but in understanding he was still very much a child in many ways, even if he had been through more than most. "Merlin you didn't know, Mordred did and he should have done what he did. He knew you shouldn't have gone out without one of us to keep the crowds away." He paused "What's do is done all you need to do now is get better"

The nurses came in and helped Merlin onto his side, this made him happier as he could see Aithusa and he could stroke her. When his meal came it was food he could eat lying down and with encouragement from Gwaine he managed half of it but he hated having to eat in such an awkward position. He had just finished when Arthur and Morgana came back. So Gwaine went and stood outside the door.

It was three days before Merlin was allowed to sit up and another day before he was allowed to try to stand. His fractured ribs caused him a great deal of pain but he managed it and was soon walking around his room with someone holding his arm. He was feeling better now he could sit out and make a fuss of Aithusa, who seemed to know that he couldn't have her jumping up as normal.

He was still in hospital when the news broke from America where Mordred had been on an interview with one of the major chat shows. When Arthur found out he was seething and immediately pulled out all stops to get any repeats shown or segments of the interview broadcast. Mordred had flown to the States and been interviewed and gave away personal details of Merlin, he must have been pumping Merlin for information about his captivity. He also had a couple of Merlin's drawings of his rescue that were shown, as well as a large section of photos and videos he had taken on his phone.

An injunction was gained to stop them being shown on UK television but of course with the internet it didn't stop everything. The breach of privacy and its fall out was massive. Morgana had never seen her brother so mad about anything, he also blamed himself for introducing the pair. Mordred's father the Duke off Essetir, tried to distance himself from the whole thing saying he disapproved of his sons actions.

Merlin was questioned gently by the police and it seemed that Mordred had stolen the drawings as well as filmed Merlin without his consent, he had also signed a disclosure agreement with the Palace so steps were taken to get him extradited and arrested to theft and breach of security agreements. Arthur and Morgana were determined to make Mordred pay for what he had done. Of course the story broke in the UK and interest in Merlin increased to an all-time high. Including details of Merlin's accident in light of the new revelations. Mordred hadn't told the entire truth, as he had not told the Americans that he has taken Merlin form the Palace without the knowledge of security or his family. But he did say that they had blamed him for the accident and that Arthur had assaulted him.


	35. Chapter 35 PREPARATIONS FOR CORONATION

Morgana was threatening all sorts of retribution, but there was little they could do at the moment but wait for the lawyers to get a handle on it all. Unfortunately whatever they did the information was now in the public domain and with the internet would stay that way. The Publicity department suggested that the less fuss they made the quicker it would all die down, but both Arthur and Morgana wanted Mordred to pay for what he had done. They realised that his father did share some of the blame.

This was all put on the back boiler as the Coronation was due to take place in just six weeks. So everything was focused on that and getting Merlin well. Merlin stayed in hospital for ten days and during that time his brother and sister visited daily, even if sometimes they couldn't stay long. Gaius also visited and often stayed longer, having no other duties. Gwaine was there daily and sat by Merlin when his family wasn't present. He took Aithusa for her walks when they were. There were at least two protection officers at the hospital as well as police on the door. Both Mithian and Gwen spent time with Merlin to help him get over what had happened.

Merlin gradually improved and although his ribs remained sore and he found it painful to do too much the hospital were happy for him to go home at last. Arthur arranged for a nurse to be on duty at Windsor for a week. Merlin would stay at Windsor rather than travel between palaces. Arthur arranged to travel daily using a helicopter so he could still support his brother.

Merlin got on well with the nurse, Elena was quite talkative but despite being in her late twenties she was very motherly and was just what Merlin needed. It was decided that despite Merlin's injuries and surgery he should still go to the coronation as he wanted to.

Special plans were put in place so he could enter through a side door once the other guests were inside and he would be surrounded by trusted people and there would be screens available should he have any problems. Reassurance was gained by all the cameras that not picture would be taken of the Prince should he have any difficulties. Nor would it be mentioned in any commentary. Aithusa would accompany Merlin and he would have Morgana to one side and Gaius on the other with Gwaine and Elyan behind him so he felt secure.

When the rehearsals took place Merlin was not involved although he did watch films of the rehearsals so he knew what to expect. Merlin was taken to the final rehearsal so he knew what to do when he went to plead his loyalty to his brother. He also wore the coronet for several hours in his room to make sure it didn't hurt his head to much. He had only a burr hole to show for his surgery rather than a large opening so it was hoped he would cope. At least his arm would be out of plaster.

"I wish I could stop the Duke of Essetir coming to the coronation but at least Mordred won't be there. I have made it clear he is not to come." Arthur told his sister. "He is still in America and showing no signs of wanting to come back. The legal team aren't pushing yet as the timing is so bad"

"I want him done for what he did Arthur" Morgana said vehemently "He shouldn't get away with it"

"Well I don't think he will get much, but I won't have him in our circles again. I will refuse to meet him. Pity the days have gone when I could have got his head cut off" Arthur commented only half in jest.

"You're to kind I would have him hung draw and quartered. If ever I meet him again I won't be responsible for my actions." Morgana hissed "His father is no better. He was bragging about how close he was to you before all this" she paused "I had a phone call yesterday from Freya Lake the Duke of Avalon's daughter, she is back from a year in Australia and wanted to visit Merlin, if you remember she was friends with him before."

"So was Mordred and look how that turned out" Arthur told his sister "Can you meet her and see what you think, I want him to have friends his own age but not if they are a risk to him"

"If I remember Freya she's a meek little mouse and very gentle. But I will take care believe me" Morgana said "She will have to pass the Aithusa test, that dog was never that keen on Mordred. Do you think we are doing the right thing letting Merlin come to the Coronation? Only he looked terrified in rehearsals

Arthur was also concerned "I spoke to Gwen and she says yes, she thinks it will help him as the spot light will be on me, If you think he is finding it too much get him out, I'm sure a little distraction won't hurt"

"He won't leave you know that he seems to be very determined. I suppose that's a good thing." Morgana mused "I just want to protect him"

"We all do but as Gwen says he has to be allowed to grow and stretch himself, try not to worry Morgana, just concentrate on the fact that you will be dressed up like you never will again, now's your chance to wear all the diamonds you want to."

Morgana smiled "Maybe but I can't chose my clothing it's all picked out. I did have some say in my dress but not much. But your right the jewels are worth it"

The week before the Coronation Gwen worked with Merlin on his relaxation techniques with Gaius and Gwaine so they could help him of needed.


	36. Chapter 36 Coronation

The morning of the coronation was hectic. Luckily for all the people camping out it was a glorious day but Arthur barely had time to go and say good morning to Merlin. But he did manage a few minutes, Morgana managed a bit longer and reassured Merlin all would be well. Merlin remained adamant that he would attend he had been prescribed a very low dose of diazepam to help keep him calm. By mid-morning he was dressed in his suit and his red cloak with its ermine collar. He wasn't a honorary commander of any of the forces so didn't wear a uniform like his brother under his ceremonial gown, Gwaine had his coronet safe in its box as they made their way down to the normal car. Elyan and Aithusa were in the car as well as they drove to the side entrance of Westminster Abbey.

Most of the congregation were already in place as Merlin walked in his coronet now firmly on his head. Luckily his scars were healed and the rim of the coronet missed the area anyway. Merlin was now also free of his plaster cast but his shoulder was still a bit sore as were his ribs, Aithusa was sat by Merlin's feet so he could pet her. He sat down next to Gaius who was also resplendent in his duke's gowns. There was an empty place at his side where Morgana would sit when she arrived. Gwaine and Elyan were sat behind Merlin in a place normal reserved for peers of the realm. To one side by a pillar were some folded screens ready to shield Merlin should the tension of the day cause a seizure, that had been more frequent since his operation, but they had been reducing. Arthur and Morgana where to arrive in the gold state coach. As Arthur was unmarried Morgana was acting as his escort. She was now next in line as all the relevant procedures had been completed.

As soon as the Gold coach arrived Morgana came and sat by Merlin. Arthur's coronation had now started. The ceremony went on for over an hour before Morgana and Merlin were to join the other Dukes to pay homage Morgana went first them Merlin knelt before Arthur, he had been practicing his words for the past couple of weeks but could see the words if he needed to in a book held by the Archbishop. But he was word perfect with only the barest pause. He was wearing a hidden microphone to amplify his normal whisper:

"I Prince Merlin Duke of York do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks, So help me God"

He looked up at his brother and got a smile of encouragement had got up and stepped back to wait as all the others swore their oaths. Morgana took his hand silently and smiled at him. He had done it. Even if they had cut several of his titles out to make it slightly easier for him.

When everyone had finished and Arthur walked down to the gold coach for the trip back to Buckingham Palace Merlin went with Morgana and all three went back to the Palace together. Arthur waved as did Morgana but Merlin seeing the huge crowds sank back in his seat and only peaked out occasionally. His brother smiled at him "You did very well today Merlin I am very proud of you and thank you for coming it has meant so much to me."

Merlin beamed at his brothers words, he still always felt surprised when he was praised for anything. Morgana also told him how proud she was. Merlin was exhausted by happy. Once the carriage got back to Buckingham Palace and they were inside there were lots of official photos taken before Arthur, Morgana and Gaius went out onto the balcony. Merlin went out part way but saw the thousands of people and heard the cheer and he stood back. Once Aithusa was brought to him Arthur stepped back with Morgana and they took a hand each and coaxed him out. The cheer that went up as they saw the Hidden Prince was deafening and once more Merlin went back into the shadows. But he loved the fly past, especially the Red Arrows.

They then went back in for more photos before retiring before the banquet. Merlin wasn't going to attend that. He had had enough and Arthur didn't want to put him under any more pressure. He had arranged for a special meal to be sent to Merlin's rooms for Merlin and his protection officers.

Arthur and Morgana came to see him briefly. Then later Morgana came up as Arthur gave his televised speech. They sat together to watch it.

Arthur was still on a high, it had been a hard day but one he would never forget, he was so proud to be such a part of a country that could still present itself and its history in such a way. He sat before the cameras and spoke from the heart.

"When I spoke to you last it was to tell you of my joy of discovering my brother I thought dead was given back to us. I also spoke of losing my father. Your thoughts and prayers helped to sustain me during those difficult times, Throughout this memorable day I have been sustained in the knowledge that your thoughts were with me. I was aware that my people spread throughout every continent of the world, were united with me at this time and that you will support me in the task ahead that I will now dedicate myself to.

Thousands of you came to London and millions have watched on your television sets for all parts of the Commonwealth and beyond to join in the ceremony. I find it hard to tell you what strength this has given me. Many of today's ceremonies are ancient and some of their origins are lost in time, but their spirit and meaning shine still. I will strive to uphold my oaths and be worthy of the honor and trust given to me.

In this I have both my sister and brother to support me. I cannot tell you how just saying brother lifts my heart, he was someone I didn't think would ever see this day. The fact that Prince Merlin managed to cope with such a large gathering to be with me after all he has been through means more than I can say. My sister Princess Morgana has supported us both through these difficult times and has my full confidence and affection. I am pleased that the law has been changed to allow a woman to be seen as equal in the succession, something that is only right and proper in our modern world of equality.

I realise I am young and inexperienced in the task ahead of me but I will take examples for the best of my past forbears to guide me. I have behind me the splendid traditions of more than a thousand years and the living strength of the Commonwealth, of lands and races who are all united as god's children regardless of race and belief in the same aims of peace and happiness for all. I hold dear the concept of free speech and tolerance and hope we can all find it in our hearts to outgrow our differences and see that we are all the same underneath. With the same hopes and aspirations. I pray that we all continue to seek justice and freedom for all. Freedom from prejudice and fear that will make all precious to us, no matter their circumstance. I have believe we all have a responsibility to those less fortunate where ever they are and whatever disability. That all people deserve the best we can give them.

As this day draws to a close my memory will not only be of the ceremony but of your loyalty and affection shown not only to me but my family, which will inspire us all and help us in our difficulties ahead. I thank you with all my heart. God bless you all.

Morgana and Merlin were silent at the end, both honoured to call the King brother.


	37. Chapter 37 Next Day

Everyone one slept well that night to exhausted to do anything else. It had been a busy day. As Arthur looked out his window the next morning he could see all the street cleaners busy down below. There were still a few people hanging around in case they saw anything. Arthur had watched the early news and seen all the celebrations that had followed his coronation and felt humbled. This really was a new stage of his life and he fully intended to be a better man than his father. He wanted to leave behind the arrogance his father had showed and so wanted to make people understand that he felt himself no better than his subjects. He hadn't said it in his speech, as he knew he couldn't with the trial yet to be held, but he felt his father's views had destroyed his own family and held back the monarchy.

That thought turned his mind to his brother. Arthur was to go a Royal Tour to Australia and New Zealand, something he couldn't get out of. Normally he would have been delighted but now he had Merlin to think of. He would be gone for ten days then back for four before heading for Canada for a week. He was a King and had responsibilities above that of his family. He hadn't told Merlin yet but knew he couldn't delay it. He would be leaving in a week. Arthur would have taken Merlin with him but feared it would be too much. Merlin would be better off at home with Morgana this time. Arthur still couldn't understand why his father had done what he had, nor could he forgive him and it filled him with sorrow. Arthur was a religious person but simply couldn't bring himself to forgive his father's sins and it disturbed him.

Arthur would be back in the country for the trial and would be called as a witness as would Morgana. That would make for history in itself. The Prime Minister had suggested that they could just give a statement and not attend but Arthur had insisted, it was the least he felt he could do for his brother. That was another reason that the foreign tours to the Commonwealth were so important. The Royal family had had enough bad press due to the case and a new start was needed. Arthur glanced at his watch, it was nearly eight, taking a deep breath Arthur decided to go and see if his brother was up, he needed to eat anyway he hadn't had breakfast yet and they had kept up the tradition of eating together. Arthur rather liked it. Before they had all had their first meal in their own rooms and it was nice to make sure they started to day together.

Morgana had also been up early, she had woken at six and decided to get up. Like her brother she had watched the early news, it seemed strange to have taken part in something that had been seen by millions across the world. She knew her brother would be a good King and hoped she never had to take his place. He needed to find that special someone. Morgana herself had been developing strong feelings for someone, although they had yet to go out on a date, and she wondered what Arthur would think. She thought he would approve but knew she should talk to him before anyone else noticed and the news broke. Up until now the focus had been on Arthur and Merlin she had managed to keep out of the press, except for the change in the law that made her heir to the throne. Part of her wanted to go back to Clarence house to live, independently, but she couldn't leave Merlin. So she would remain under the same roof as her brothers. Then her thoughts also turned to her brothers planned tours, she would miss him they had become much closer since Merlin had come back into their lives and she liked that. Morgana hoped the two brothers would cope well with the separation, but like Arthur she knew it was unavoidable. Being part of the Royal family had many perks but it also had its down side. One's life wasn't one's own, not completely duty had to come first. She also felt if their family had not been Royal they would have probably grown up with their younger brother and her mother would have been alive.

Arthur arrived at Merlin's suite at the same time as his sister, she smiled as they went in "Can I have a word after?" she asked nervously.

"Off course come to my office anytime this morning, I have the PM this afternoon" Arthur rolled his eyes "No peace for the wicked"

Merlin was sat at his desk with Aithusa at his feet. He was drawing as he saw who had come in he got up and handed Arthur a drawing. Arthur took it and looked it was a drawing of the crowning. "Thank you Merlin I will treasure this, in fact I will have it framed and put on my desk."

Merlin looked at his sister "I haven't finished yours"

"That's alright Merlin you can give it to me later, can I see it?"

"Not until it's finished" Merlin told her solemnly. He was stroking his dogs head something he did when he was worried or nervous

Arthur noticed "What's the matter Merlin are you worried about something?"

Merlin nodded he looked at Arthur then with suspiciously moist eyes he bowed "Your majesty Arthur, why are you going away, did I do something wrong?"

Arthur stiffened as he saw Merlin bow and use his title, it showed just how upset Merlin was. "No Merlin, do you mean my tour? Who told you?"

Merlin kept his eyes on the floor "They said on news you were going away"

Arthur stepped closer and hugged Merlin "I'm sorry I was going to tell you today, with the coronation and everything I didn't want to tell you before. I won't be gone for long Merlin, but I have to go and visit some of the Commonwealth counties. I am their King as well. But I will be back and Morgana will still be here."

Merlin looked at his brother as if trying to make up his mind if Arthur was telling him the truth. "Promise?"

Arthur ruffled his brother's hair "I promise, and I will bring you presents and ring you up every day"

They had their breakfast but both Arthur and Morgana noticed that Merlin was still not happy. They tried to reassure him but he became silent and withdrawn. So Morgana contacted Gwen. "What can we do Gwen? Arthur has to go and Merlin isn't ready for that sort of pressure so he can't go with him"

"I will speak to Dr Mithian your Royal Highness and get back to you" Gwen promised. Mithian rang back within half an hour.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen ma'am" Mithian said "It is due to his past treatment I'm afraid. As we were going through things it became clear that when your father was away on tours Merlin's punishments became more extreme. The Prince is associating King Arthur's going away with bad things happening to him. I will come and see him this afternoon but he will need reassurance."

Morgana went straight to see her older brother. As she went in Arthur looked up and smiled "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh that, no first I have to tell you something else. I have just spoken to Mithian about Merlin, you know how he was so worried earlier? Well it seems when Uther went away on tours Merlin's …." She paused trying to control her emotions.

Arthur got up from his chair and sat by his sister on the couch. "Go on" he told her

"She said his punishments became more extreme when Uther was away. Arthur when is he going to feel safe?"

"Shit! Of course they did, what did she suggest?"

"She's coming to see him this afternoon. She said he will need reassurance. I thought he trusted us Arthur!"

"He does Morgana, but it hasn't been that long yet, his brain still can't believe the change I expect. We will deal with this however we have to"

The siblings hugged each other. The Arthur looked down at his sister "Now what else did you what to tell me?"

Morgana gave a weak grin "I thought you should know that Leon has asked me out."

"About time! I could see you were getting closer Morgana and I'm glad"

"You are?"

"Yes you deserve to be happy and Leon is a great man, he is my best friend after all! If he wants to put up with you, you have my blessing and I hope it works out for you"


	38. Chapter 38 Freya

Mithian had a long talk to Merlin then went to see Arthur and Morgana. "It is what I feared, the Prince has associated you with going way with problems for him. He will need lots of reassurance. Can you phone Merlin while you are away Sir?" Mithian asked Arthur.

I am going to try every day, it might not be possible because of the time difference. But I will do my best, I fact I intend to use Skype" Arthur told her "But what else can we do?"

"The rest will be put to the Princess and Gwaine, Prince Merlin will just need to be reassured. I understood that another friend from his past was going to be involved. I hesitate to put labels on Prince Merlin, as he has so many complex issues, but many of his anxieties are similar to AvPD, Avoidance Personality Disorder. But with as with PTSD the treatment is much the same. He just needs to feel safe and secure with whomever is around him"

Morgana looked up at this stage "Like Mordred Merlin knew Freya before, but I have been cautious about introducing them after what happened with Mordred" she admitted "But she is coming to see me tomorrow"

"Would you like me to see her with you? It might help to have an independent view" Mithian offered.

"Thank you that would be nice she is coming just after lunch" Morgana was relieved to have a second opinion.

Freya Lake was a very timid girl but she had a sweet nature and Morgana was immediately taken with her. But she wanted to be very sure they couldn't have another Mordred on their hands. Mordred had dented Merlin's already fragile self-confidence. After talking generalities Morgana decided to be candid

"Freya I have to be sure about you, that's one of the reasons why Mithian is here. I'm sure you have read the reports of Mordred Sarrum, he was given pretty much unrestricted access to the Prince, as we believed a friend was that Merlin needed. He betrayed that trust. Can I ask you to be honest, what are your reasons for wanting to befriend Merlin?"

Freya looked at the Princess, Morgana scared her and she felt tongue tied. Mithian gave Freya an encouraging look that allowed Freya to speak. "I can remember playing with the Prince when I was young, I have read the papers and heard some of what happened to him and I thought he might like a friend again. I felt sorry for him living like that, I know I can't believe all that is in the papers bit it is so sad. I wouldn't tell anyone about anything he told me. I'm not like that, I want to help, you see I am very shy as well and I know how hard it is to make friends"

Morgana smiled it was clear to her that Freya had given this a lot of thought, and she seemed to be genuine. "I want the King to speak to you as well, but I think you will be well suited to the Princes gentle nature." She turned to Mithian "What do you think?"

"I agree entirely, The Prince needs friends around him and it will do him good to have someone his own age. It is unfortunate that Mordred betrayed your trust but I think Freya is a totally different person altogether."

Freya blushed at the comments, which further endeared her to Morgana. "Come on Freya lets go and see the King" Morgan turned to Mithian "Will you be seeing the Prince again this week?"

"I will be back in a couple of days and of course Gwen will be seeing him. I have suggested that Elena also pop in once a week, she has really helped the Prince since his accident."

Morgana smiled "It's a good job Merlin has Gwaine or he would be totally surrounded with women while the King is away!"

Mithian nodded "Yes but that is maybe a good thing when you consider the past sixteen years. The Prince mostly feels safe with women."

Morgana took Freya along to her brother's office "Don't be nervous Freya, Arthur is nothing like his father, he is very easy to speak to."

Percy knocked on the door when he saw the Princess approaching and Arthur called for them to enter. He looked up from the desk and smiled before rising up and offering his hand. "Hello Freya it's been a look time since I saw you last."

Freya curtsied "I have been abroad Your Majesty, I went to stay with my uncle in Australia"

"Please call me Arthur"

Morgana looked at her brother "I have been talking to Freya with Mithian and we both think she would be a good friend for Merlin"

"That's good enough for me, Please take a seat Freya" Arthur waited until Freya and his sister had sat down. "You know we have had a few problems recently?"

Freya nodded

"I am sure you wouldn't do the same but just to make it clear, if you do become friends with my brother you would have unlimited access to him. That means you would get to know things that we don't want to go into the public domain. For a start there is a trail due. Not only that, but Merlin deserves privacy. Also he must never be taken out of the palaces without either the Princess's or my explicit permission and never without his protection officers."

"Oh I understand that Sir, I would never think of it" Freya said meekly

"Call me Arthur please, Merlin may also divulge things to you about his past experiences. We still don't know everything that happened to him, it is important that his therapist is told these things, we don't need to know but they do. You have met Mithian, his psychiatrist, he also as a lady called Gwen who is his therapist. They have been helping him adjust to life. One other thing Merlin's main protection officer is also a friend and has been granted a great deal of leeway in his approach. I will let Morgana introduce you to Merlin, but I hope we see more of you. You are always welcome at both here and Windsor. If you do make friends with Merlin your name will be added to the security passes ay both places."

"I hope I can befriend the Prince, I would like to help him, he seems a very nice person, and you have my word I would never divulge anything to anyone, not even my family" Freya told Arthur "Thank you for letting me meet him"

Morgana took Freya along to the private rooms "Don't feel obliged in any way Freya, we want you to be happy, if you decide that there is no friendship that is fine, and as Arthur said how often you visit is up to you entirely"

Morgana stopped before a door and introduced Freya to Gwaine adding "He is a flirt, just ignore that and he is a good man. Merlin likes him for some reason for some reason"

"Hello Lady Freya" Gwaine smiled "I can take the abuse"

"Hello Gwaine" Freya smiled back at the protection officer.

"Your next test is Aithusa ma'am" Gwaine told her "That dog is a good judge of character"

"Your do like dogs I hope" Morgana said "Merlin has a therapy dog and they are devoted to each other"

"I do, was that Freya who went to the coronation"

Morgana laughed "Yes it was, the only dog there and she had one of the best seats"

They went in and found Merlin sitting at his desk he looked up as he saw his sister he smiled "I have just finished your picture" in his normal low voice. Then he saw Freya and went red and bowed his head.

"Merlin this is Freya, you knew her when you were small, she has come to say hello"

Merlin looked at Freya "Hello"

Freya looked surprised but recovered quickly "Your Royal Highness" Freya curtsied.

Morgana saw Freya's surprise "The prince only speaks very quietly you will get used to it. Also he hate being called HRH so call him Merlin please"

"Hello Merlin" Freya smiled at Merlin who smiled back.

He then handed Morgana a piece of paper "I hope you like it"

Morgana turned to Freya "My brother is a talented artist" she looked at the drawing and stepped forward and hugged her brother "Thank you I love it." She showed Freya. The drawing was of Morgana in her Coronation finery she was stood before Arthur waiting to pay homage to him. Merlin has been stood near at the time and it was a view not caught by the cameras "I don't know how you remember it all Merlin, you are so clever"

Merlin was clearly pleased by the praise but was obviously wary of Freya so Morgana sat down with them to talk. Aithusa went across to Freya and sniffed then wagged her tail. Aithusa's reaction seemed to settle Merlin. It was arranged that Freya would go to Windsor that weekend and spend some time getting to know Merlin. There was going to be other visitors there as Leon was coming to see Morgana. This time he was coming on his own leaving his sister behind, he was coming to take Morgana out rather than spend time with Arthur. Morgana just hoped it would go under the press's radar, at least for now. Gaius was also coming to stay, he was going to hang around for a couple of weeks while Arthur was away, hopefully that would help Merlin cope.


	39. Chapter 39 SORRY

SORRY FOR DELAY IN POSTING SOME NASTY PERSON HAS HACKED MY COMPUTER AND CAUSED ME LOTS OF PROBLEMS I WILL POST AGAIN AS SOON AS I CAN


	40. Chapter 40 Memories

Thank you for waiting. I have now got my computer back and sorted out all the fallout from being hacked so intend to post again.

….

Arthur was determined to spend as much time as he could with Merlin before he flew off on the Monday. So on Saturday morning when Freya arrived at Windsor Arthur and Merlin were both out in the gardens with the dogs. Freya seemed taken aback at the Kings presence but he soon put her at ease. Aithusa clearly remembered her and went up for a stroke before running back to Merlin's side, the dog was extremely loyal to her master. Once they went back inside Arthur ran through with Merlin all the places he was going on the tour so his brother could follow the progress. Freya offered to go through some of the natural history of the area as she had spent quite a bit of time in that part of the world as her uncle lived there. After a while Arthur left them to go and sort out some last minute arrangements. As soon as Arthur had left Freya started to show Merlin some of the photos she had on her tablet of her last trip.

It didn't take long for the two of them to become comfortable with each other, they did have similar temperaments, Freya was sure they would have remained friends had not Merlin been locked away. Merlin and Freya joined Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and Leon for supper. Gaius found he too was happy with Freya becoming a companion and friend to Merlin. It was clear that Morgana and Leon had become a couple. The only one who didn't notice was Merlin who due to his upbringing had no knowledge of relationships to govern his thoughts.

On the Sunday everyone went to Windsor's St Georges Chapel in the morning for the service then after lunch they all went out to the Tower of London. It was temporary shut to visitors for an update of the security systems so it was an excellent time to visit without hordes of visitors. It gave Merlin a chance to see the crown jewels up close as well as the armoury. His coronet he had worn was on display. A new display was being created to show the clothing worn by the King and Morgana from the Coronation. Merlin's own suit was there as well or though plain in compression. Wax work models of Arthur and Morgana had been made Merlin's had been constructed from photos rather than the wax moulds so was slightly less accurate, but he neither less found it fascinating. After the visit Freya left to go back to her parents' promising to visit again.

Arthur and Gaius spent the evening with Merlin leaving Morgana and Leon some time alone.

Arthur did his best to reassure Merlin about the tour "I will phone you every day, so please don't worry. Uncle Gaius will stay here while I am gone and you have Morgana" Merlin still looked upset "I am sorry Merlin but it is part of my duties, one day I will take you with me, but I think it would be too much for you at the moment"

Merlin looked at his brother "I will miss you" he then pouted which made Arthur laugh

"I'll miss you as well squirt" he rubbed his brother's head "But it's not a holiday, I will have to shake thousands of hands and won't get to see that much of the country. I was lucky I went there several years ago on a private tour so at least I have seen some of the areas properly. Do you want a present brought back?"

"Please" Merlin smiled "A koala bear"

"I don't somehow think I can do that, nor a kangaroo, but I will try to find you something" Arthur promised "Morgana wants some opals of course. How about you Uncle?"

"No thank you, I have more than enough things already" Gaius told his nephew with a grin "Wait till you get to my age, you won't want anything else. Mind you, your sister will always want more jewels I suspect."

Later after Merlin had gone to bed Arthur came in to say goodnight, he found it hard not to treat Merlin as much younger than he was, but then as Mithian had explained in many ways Merlin was much younger than his years. It also in some way helped Arthur to cope with what happened and reassured him that his brother really was alive. So much of their time together had been busy with preparations for the coronation and Arthur getting into his new role that he hadn't spent as much time as he wanted to with Merlin. They hugged then Arthur promised Merlin he could go to the airport with him in the morning to see him off. "I will really miss you" Arthur told his brother "Look after our sister won't you"

"I will, although she looks after me really" Merlin whispered back.

"Don't you believe it, I think she would be lost without you now. Goodnight Merlin"

Arthur was up early next morning but at eight he was eating breakfast with Morgana and Merlin. Then they set off for the airport. There were tearful goodbyes before Arthur stepped out to the inevitable press presence. Morgana and Merlin watched the plane take off. Before heading off to Windsor. They weren't going to Buckingham Palace while Arthur was away, other than a couple of short visits by Morgana. With the King out of the country there was no need for them to. One thing it did allow was for the two siblings to spend time together.

When they got back from seeing Arthur off the couple spent the afternoon and early evening playing board games with Gaius and Gwaine. Although Gwaine still didn't understand how he had got roped in. When Morgana told him he was joining them he looked at her in surprise "Ma'am I hardly think that is appropriate use of my time"

"Gwaine if I say it is then it is, you know full well you have flexibility in your duties and we need a fourth player so sit down" Morgana glared at him.

"With respect Ma'am I hope you never become Queen" Gwaine sat down next to Merlin. "Just don't let her win"

"I don't even know what to do Gwaine" Merlin smiled

"You've never played monopoly before?" Gwaine asked in surprise

"I've never played any board games" Merlin admitted.

The afternoon went well with lots of laughs and not surprisingly Morgana won nearly all the games. But Merlin had enjoyed himself and it had taken his mind of his brother's departure.

Gwaine finished with commenting how Morgana had ended up owning all the best properties and he feared she had cheated.

Morgana was pleased with how the afternoon had gone and decided to take Merlin on one of her public duties. After discussing security with Gwaine Morgana decided that as Commander in Chief of the Tank Regiment she was due to go to Bovington for an inspection and that might be a good choice. So she arranged for Merlin to go round the tank museum and also have a ride in a tank across the ranges while she was there. The press were involved but as it was a Military base they could be controlled to smaller numbers.

Merlin loved going on the tank and Gwaine went with him leaving Aithusa with Elyan. Morgana was pleased because it got her out of going, something she had done, before but although she wouldn't say so, she hadn't enjoyed. The day really seemed to bring Merlin out of himself. Morgana took the inspection and Merlin went with her on walk about to see the families. That was something Merlin found stressful but Gwaine and Elyan made sure he wasn't crowded too much.

The following week was full of visits by the police and lawyers as the trail was coming up. Merlin's contact was kept to short bursts but he was finding it difficult and with Arthur away it fell to Morgana to support her brother. But they got even closer in that week as Merlin leaned on her more and more. Freya came at the weekend and spent the time with Merlin taking his mind of the case completely. Morgana was over joyed with how well it was working out. Her brother deserved happiness in his life, she knew there was no romance involved, Merlin was to naïve to think of Freya in that way, but they had become very good friends in a short time. Merlin having company had also allowed Morgana and Leon to go out together. They went horse riding together and their relationship was defiantly growing deeper. When Freya left on the Sunday night Morgana spent the evening with Merlin.

Morgana asked Merlin about his weekend "We went swimming in the pool, I can do a length now" Merlin bragged.

"That's good Merlin, I went horse riding with Leon, would you like to learn to ride?" Morgana asked him

Merlin looked doubtful, he had gone down to see the horses of the Household Cavalry and they were huge. Morgana laughed at his expression "I can find you a smallish horse and a very gentle one? Once Arthur is back from his tours we were planning on going to Sandringham. You could learn then."

"Don't know" Merlin muttered still looking doubtful "I like horses but they are so big"

"Well we can see later, Arthur loves to ride as well then we could all go out together." Morgana gave her brother a hug. "Don't worry Merlin no one will force you"

Morgana had also brought Merlin some paints and canvas's so he could try his hand at painting rather than drawing and had had a room set up as a studio. Morgana like to paint but knew she was nowhere as skilled as her brother, but they spent some time together painting. Leaving the studio one day Morgan took her brother to another room "I have a surprise for you, I knew that Mother used to paint and I have tracked down some of her paintings from storage. When Arthur comes home we will ask him if we can get some hung. But I thought you could have one for your rooms."

As they entered the room Merlin could see about thirty canvas's stacked against a wall. With a footman's help they looked through them. It was the first time Morgana had looked at them as well and she could see where Merlin got his talent. One of the first they found was of the three of them as children. Morgana knew it must have been done not long before her mother was killed. On the back was a photograph that Hunith had used as a guide. The picture showed Merlin sitting on the grass with Morgana and Arthur stood behind. As they went through the paintings they found a great many were of them, there was also some of the family pets at the time. One of the last they looked at was of Uther, clearly painted just after he had married Hunith. Merlin shuddered as he saw it and moved away, so Morgana covered it up immediately. "Is there one you would like Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and went to the very first one they had looked at "That one please"

Morgana beamed "A good choice, we will leave them all here until Arthur has seen them but I see no reason why you can't have it." She went to another one of the three of them, painted when they were even younger "I like this one because it had Titch, mums dog in it and I remember her. But we best let Arthur have a choice as well!"

Turning to some other larger canvases against another wall Morgan nodded to the footman and he removed the sheets covering them. "These were also out away they are of Mum" Morgana squeezed Merlin's waist "Uther had had them out away when she died."

Merlin looked at the paintings and as he did tears came into his eyes, he looked up at his sister to see the same thing mirrored there. Merlin went closer and touched his mother's face "Mummy" the two siblings held onto each other as the emotion's hit them. It was clear that Merlin remembered his mother as did Morgana.

"We will get these hung again, she will not be forgotten" Morgana said forcibly. "Come back to my rooms Merlin I have something else there that they found with these paintings." Morgana took her brothers hand and they went back to the residential area where their chambers were. Going into Morgana's rooms they say down and had a cup of tea before opening a large box. Inside were all sorts of photographs, Dairies and other papers. It was a large box. "We will just look at some of the photos today."

Morgana was sat beside her brother on a couch as she picked up a photo album inside were lots of family photos of them all. Some of the children and a few of Hunith and Uther. After looking through one album they decided to leave the rest of another day, it had been very emotional for them both.


	41. Chapter 41 Court case imminent

The next morning Morgana looked through some of the other papers and decided there and then not to show Merlin some of them. Parts of their mother's dairies were harrowing to read. Morgana had only touched on them but it was clear that her parents' marriage was not a good one, that much she already knew but to see it down in her mother's words was not nice. It seemed Hunith had lived for her children and that was the only reason she stayed. It seemed that Uther had threatened to make sure she didn't see then if she left him. Morgana believed reading the little she had that theirs had been an abusive relationship. Thinking about it she wondered why Uther hadn't destroyed the dairies, the only reason she could come up with was because he didn't know about then, as they were written in note books and not immediately recognisable as such.

Morgana mourned her mother all over again as she sat there. But she knew the box would have to be looked through, she owned her mother that. The box looked as if the contents of her mother's desk had just been thrown into it in a hurry prior to being sealed and put away. Morgana wondered whether her father had done it himself as no care had been taken. She had only heard about the pictures when she asked a household staff member about a room suitable for Merlin to use for painting, and had been told her mother used to paint and it had all developed from there. That was the problem with living in such an old and huge property. Morgana decided that she would ask her brother about a proper cataloguing of the contents of all the Royal Palaces and not just the rooms commonly used. Her mother's things had been in one of the upper rooms that was used for storage and not normally gone into. As Morgana had several meetings that day she put the book. She put the books away and closed the box before going to see her brother before her engagements started.

The next couple of days were busy for Morgana as she was the senior Royal available. With Arthur out of the country she needed to deal with several issues normal left to him. She also reviewed her charity commitments, Morgana was the Patron to several Charities and had decided to add a couple more. After finding her brother she had decided to help some close to his cause. Arthur had already added the largest UK Epilepsy Charity and the Charity that had provided Merlin's dog. Morgana had been contacted by a small charity that helped victims of Child abduction (PACT) and although not exactly connected it touched her heart. Another one she had decided to help was one that offered support to children needing to offset Childhood Isolation. She hadn't realised until Merlin had been rescued, and returned to them. Just how much isolation could affect development. Even now it surprised her just what problems Merlin had. Mithian had recently spent time with Morgana explaining some of the issues Merlin would face, with relationships and self-esteem and even getting to know the world around him. Even the simplest of things still surprised Merlin or common things he didn't understand.

One recent thing that had surprised Morgana until she thought about it was Merlin's reaction to the concept of drama programmes, she had been amazed when she found out that Merlin believed everything he watched on TV was 'real' It had taken her some time to explain fiction to him after he had got distressed over a programme he had been watching. That had been hard as Merlin had already been devastated when watching the news and seeing how some people lived in developing countries. He had a very childlike vision of how it could all be sorted out and of his brothers 'powers' as King.

Morgana was informed by the lawyers that Merlin would have to give evidence in person at the court case. He would be able to use a video link but it would be live and he would be subject to cross examination. With Cenred and Valliant claiming all innocence saying they were handymen and didn't realise who Merlin was and that he was being held in the room and Agravaine claiming Merlin was a consenting adult they had no choice.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but all I have managed to obtain is that some of the case will be held behind closed doors. As the Prince was a child he would have normally been given anonymity, but due to who he is that just won't be practical. So instead the more graphic content of the case will not be in the public domain." Kilgarrah the prosecutor told Morgana.

"That hardly seems fair on my brother, you do realise he has issues of his development and will find this very disturbing. Are you sure there is no way round this?" Morgana demanded

"No Ma'am I sorry, justice needs to be seen to be done" Kilgarrah told her "Unfortunately the King can't just pass sentence, nice that that would be. They all have very good lawyers, your Uncle in particular, forty percent of the case is based on the Princes testimony and his believability as a witness."

"But they won't get off!"

"It is hard to see how Ma'am but it is a court of law with a jury"

Morgana told her brother later on the phone. To say he was displeased would be an understatement but as there was nothing they could do, they would just have to support Merlin as much as they could. "Tell Gwaine I want him with Merlin at the court." Arthur said "I will be back soon and we can discuss it and my trip to Canada is only just over a week. The case starts once I'm back properly." Arthur spoke to Merlin telling him about what they were doing before hanging up.

Later Morgana asked Merlin "Look Merlin Arthur will be back on Sunday evening but I have to go out again on Friday, would you like to come? You haven't got to I will be away all day as it's down in Cornwall. I am travelling by train and you haven't been on one yet, then it's a car journey"

Merlin looked at his sister as always getting nervous at the thought of going out "What you going to see?" he asked edgily.

"It's a new part of something called the Eden Project. They have plants for all over the world there. Some come from Australia so I thought you might be interested" Morgan said hoping to tempt him.

"Will there be lots of people?"

"Yes there will, but Gwaine and Elyan will keep them from getting to close" Morgana reassured her brother.

Arthur was enjoying the tour but it was packed so he didn't get much time to himself. Once more he wished that the Britannia was still in service. That way he would have had the same bed every night not to mention his own quarters. He was surprised just how much he was missing his family. Before Merlin had come back to them he and Morgana hadn't been that close, but Merlin had given them something in common and Arthur relished the new closeness. The fact that his father was no longer their pressurising him in every aspect of his life was also good. He sometimes felt guilty about the lack of grieving he was doing for his father, but that guilt dissipated, when he thought of Merlin and all he had gone through because of his father's actions.

As soon as Arthur had spoken to his family he had flown to New Zealand for the last few days of his tour. That evening he was at Wellington at a banquet in his honour with the Prime Minister and other dignitaries. He had given his speech and had just sat down when he was approached by Percy telling him he was needed ungently on the phone by the Prime Minister of the UK. Arthur apologised and went out with Percy and the Prime Minister of New Zealand followed.

Concerned and worried what would cause the PM to phone at such a time Arthur had picked up the phone and listened he sat down as if pole axed. His face drained of colour and he looked shocked. He looked up at Percy but continued listening. Then he silently handed the phone to the New Zealand PM. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself to say the words he spoke to his protection Officer "There has been an attack on Morgana and Merlin, Merlin has been injured and so has Gwaine and another officer. They were shot as they got out the car at Buckingham Palace. They should have been safe there of all places"

Arthur started to shake, he was so far away and helpless. There was nothing he could do. Percy looked at the King in surprise "How bad and who Sir"

"Gwaine used his body to shield Merlin, a bullet went through his shoulder and into Merlin. They are both ok. The other officer was shot in the arm. They have the assailant, he was killed" Arthur stood and paced before punching the wall "Shit why do I have to be so far away!"

Back in the UK Merlin agreed reluctantly to go with Morgana, he did like the idea of going on a train. But Morgana needed to go to Buckingham Place the day before so Merlin went with her so he could take Aithusa out in the much larger gardens there. Their car made its way there with the normal escort of Lance, Gwaine in the car with them. They also had the normal police escort cars. As always the protection officers kept an eye out as they travelled. Once they arrived in London and were headed down the Mall and in through the gates and round the back entrance where the royals disembarked out of sight of the public. The car doors were opened and Morgana got out one side and Merlin the other. As Merlin got out of the car Gwaine saw something totally unexpected, but something he had seen in the past in the army. There was a green dot from a rifle site over Merlin's heart.

Gwaine shouted "Attack Marksman Royals down" and he pushed Merlin to the ground making sure to protect the back of Princes head with his hand as they fell then he covered him with his body. Gwaine was only just in time as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as they fell. As they hit the ground another bullet hit the place were Merlin had been a second before and further shots were fired. Morgana was pushed to the floor and covered by Lance as the other protection officers formed a human shield. Gwaine shouted 'Royals down marksman!' The area was soon swarming with army as the guards rushed to the area. Merlin was crushed under the muscular body of his protection officer, but he to felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Using a human shield Gwaine was helped off of Merlin, as he was helped away Merlin saw blood over Gwaine's shoulder and for the first time since his release he screamed out.

"Gwaine!" Elyan and another protection officer started to move Merlin away, he was covered in blood and had a shocked look on his face.

"Sir you must come with us, we will look after Gwaine" Elyan and another officer moved Merlin into cover the human shield still in place. Morgana was also being moved to safety by Lance and a second Protection Officer. It was then that she saw the blood on her brother and forced her way to his side.

By now they were inside and away from the windows, Elyan quickly checked over Merlin to find he had a flesh wound. Merlin was staring over at where Gwaine and another injured officer had been taken.

Morgana although shocked herself tried to comfort her brother "Shit! Oh god where is Aithusa?" Morgana prayed the dog hadn't been harmed "The Prince's dog is she safe? How many people have been hurt?"

"The dog is safe Ma'am, as far as I know the Prince and two protection officers have been hurt. Please Ma'am come with me we need to get you all safe" Morgana was ushered deeper into the Palace. Where she found her brother being sat on a chair, he was covered in blood, some his and some Gwaine's, he looked pale and in shock.

Outside a full search was in place and the Palace was in shutdown, there were police and army everywhere. It wasn't long before four ambulances were being let in through the gates along with several more police cars. The Paramedics entered the building with a couple of trauma doctors. One went straight to Merlin and checked his wound. The Prince was soon on a trolley had being loaded into an ambulance, Morgana by his side totally shocked by what had happened but surprisingly calm. Gwaine and the other protection officer were being seen to and it wasn't long before they ambulance were on their way with a heavy police escort. The other ambulance were on standby as the perpetrator was hunted down.

It was soon established that the shot had been fired from within the Palace, there was no other overlooking areas. The Palace was swarming with armed police and the household cavalry as an evacuation of staff and full search was underway. Shots were heard as the perpetrator was found caught. To the dismay of the security it was found that the gunman had got in via the tunnel that was supposedly sealed when Merlin was found.

Arthur was approached by an official and taken into a separate room. There was then an official announcement at the same time as the news broke on UK television. The Prime Minister of New Zealand went back to the banquet and made the announcement:

"Ladies and Gentleman. The King has been called away, there have been gunshots fired at Her Royal Highness Princess Morgana and His Royal Highness Prince Merlin in London, news suggests that the Prince had received a gunshot wound, but is not badly hurt and the Princess is unharmed. The King is obviously in contact and our thoughts are with him at this time. He will not be returning this evening. King Arthur asks that we please continue in his absence"

Arthur was taken to his rooms and immediately switched on the television, knowing that there would be news of the attack. His instinct was to arrange an immediate flight back, But the Prime Minister has suggested he remain as there was so little of the tour left. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he did have a duty and so much effort had been put into the tour and so many people were waiting to see him that he realised he had no choice. If either of his siblings had been badly hurt he would have gone back, but with a twenty seven hour flight between them he would stay an extra day and a half, but would cut out what he could to get home earlier and insist on flying back the minute he had finished and not stay the night and fly in the morning as planned.

Arthur turned to Percy. "Are you alright? I know you are friends with Gwaine, from all accounts the bullet went straight through and didn't do too much damage. He was the one who spotted the attack, he saved Merlin's life"

"Thank you Sir, he's a good man, I'm glad he will be ok, do we know who the other officer was?" Percy knew it was their job to be a human shield and he would be prepared to do the same but he was glad Gwaine hadn't paid with his life. Not for nothing were the close protection officers known as the bullet catchers.

"It was Ian Andrews, he will be alright from what the PM told me" Arthur said. Arthur ran his hands through his hair. "How much more has Merlin got to suffer? Hasn't enough happened to him. This is the second assassination attempt on him, when he was four, then his imprisonment, then that bastard Mordred and that accident and now this. He just doesn't deserve this."

In the UK the news was all over the radio and television, it was confirmed that shots had been fired at the Royal family and that they were not seriously hurt, and that two police officers had also been shot, the rest was speculation. With suggestions of terrorism seeming to be the main one. There was an emergency press conference at Buckingham Palace within the hour and Morgana appeared to reassure the public. She looked shaken but determined "My brother has sustained an injury, but it is not considered serious and I am unhurt thanks to the superb work of our protection team and the police and soldiers at the Palace. I can say no more at the moment because this is clearly an active investigation. The King has been informed in New Zealand and will be keep updated."

The police reassured everyone that the incident appeared to be an isolated one but they should not approach any suspicious persons but to contact a hotline with any information. But until the perpetrators were captured there would be increased security in the capital.

Arthur watched his sister on the news and could see how shaken she was, he wanted to be there for her so much. He wanted to phone her but knew she would phone him as soon as she could so waited. After all he had no idea what was happening and didn't want to risk disturbing her when she was in the middle of something important.

Merlin had been put in his hospital room as soon as the doctors had treated his wound. The bullet had been lodged just under his skin and was easily removed. Elyan was sat at his side with two armed police officers outside the door. He was joined by Morgana as soon as she was free. Merlin was staring at the ceiling, he hadn't spoken or moved since his shout when he saw Gwaine. The doctors said he was in shock and had given him a sedative as well as pain killers. She was amazed he hadn't had a seizure with the stress he was under. The Princess went to her brother's side. And stroked her hand through his hair. "Gwaine is in theatre, they are treating his shoulder, and he will be alright Merlin"

She looked at Elyan "They will let us know as soon as he is out"

"Thank you Ma'am" Elyan was relieved to hear news of Gwaine they had been friends for many years.

Morgana sat down and got out her phone and dialled her brothers secure number. It only rang one before she heard her brother's voice. "Gana are you alright?"

"I'm fine Arthur, shaken but fine. Merlin has had his injury cleaned and dressed. He is in bed beside me, he is in shock and hasn't spoken since it happened, I thought it might help if he heard your voice." She paused "I'll put the phone on speaker and by his ear."


	42. Chapter 42 Gwaine wakes after surgery

Arthur was so upset that yet again his brother had been hurt, he waited a few moments for his sister to position the phone then he spoke "Hello Squirt, sorry I'm not there with you, how are you feeling?"

Merlin blinked but otherwise didn't react. "Do you want me to come home? I will be back as soon as I can please look after Morgana for me. Merlin we are worried about you please try to talk to your sister. I love you and will be home as soon as I can."

Morgana removed the phone and spoke once more to Arthur "Nothing, I wish he would say something, anything, I can't bare him like this"

"I'm sorry I'm not there Morgana, I want to come home but I need to complete the tour, it's nearly over, so many people are relying on me. I hate this! Look I understand it was Gwaine who noticed and also took the bullet for Merlin, Please thank him for me, I owe him more than I can ever repay. Also thank Ian Andrews for his actions make sure they both get everything they need"

"I will, I want to thank him from me anyway, as to you not being here I know you want to be Arthur but you have your duty, and neither of us are in any danger, just get back when you can we understand" Morgana felt sorry for her brother, she knew he desperately wanted to be with them but she also fully understood why he couldn't be. "I will let you know if anything changes I promise"

"Thanks Morgana, look after him for me"

It was half an hour later when Morgana was informed that Gwaine was out of surgery and all had gone well. "He is awake Ma'am and asking about his Royal Highness" the nurse told her.

"Can I see him? I could reassure him" Morgana asked

"Of course Ma'am, if you follow me"

Morgana and Lance followed the nurse form the room leaving Merlin with Elyan. They didn't have to go far before they heard Gwaine's voice, he sounds drowsy but at the same time annoyed. "I'll be fine, I just want to make sure he's ok"

"Gwaine I do hope you are not causing the nurses problems" Morgana said as she entered the room to find an irate Gwaine sat up in bed his shoulder bandaged up and an intravenous drip going.

Gwaine looked at Morgana "No Ma'am, not trouble I just want to see the Prince"

"I suggest you do as you are told, you haven't been out of surgery long, you will be allowed to see Merlin soon I'm sure. Thank you by the way for saving his life." Morgana shocked Gwaine as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek "The King sends his regards and says you are to have anything you need"

Gwaine looked at the nurse "You heard that, we I need to see the Prince"

"Gwaine enough! You will see him when the doctors say you can and not before" Morgana said sternly

"How is he Ma'am? Can you at least tell me that?" Gwaine asked

"Yes I can, he has a minor injury to his shoulder, as the bullet went through you and hit him. He is in shock at the moment and has withdrawn and won't speak, but he was very upset when he saw you had been injured. He even shouted out! Now settle down please I can see you are in pain, and the staff have enough to do without you making their jobs harder." She paused "Now I must go back as I know the police wish to ask you a few questions soon. Rest for now and I will see you later."

"Thank you Ma'am, please tell the Prince I am fine and not to worry about me" Gwaine led back against the pillows his outburst had taken its toll.

"I will" Morgana went out and had a quick word with the other injured Police officer before going back to her brothers side.

Later on the six o'clock news they showed a statement from the Police and well as the King. The first was a statement saying that the assailant had been shot dead by police at Buckingham Palace during a shoot off with the Police, and that he had been identified and was not a member of a terrorist group but would not be identified as investigations were underway, but that heightened security would be in place around the immediate royal family. Then Arthur was shown giving a speech in Australia.

"I had not expected to be addressing the Nation and Commonwealth so soon. I would like first thank the police and security services for their prompt action when my family were attacked this morning. I have spoken to Her Royal Highness Princess Morgana this morning and although she is shocked she is unharmed and informs me that Prince Merlin's injury has been treated and is not considered serious, although he had been deeply unsettled by the events. I have had discussions also with the medical teams and will be kept informed. The two injured protection officers have been visited by the Princess and are doing well. Both of who I would publicly wish to thank for their actions along with all the other personal involved. It is clear that my brother would not be alive now if not for their prompt action. I cannot say more as there is a Police investigation underway. My family would like to thank everyone for their messages of support at this time. I myself will be returning to the UK after my last official engagement tomorrow it has been a sad ending to an otherwise enjoyable tour."

There was a feeling of disgust within the police as the circumstances and identity of the assailant became known. It was Cenred King's brother Nollar who had also been in the army but had been court marshalled and thrown out in disgrace. He had used the tunnel that led to the previous Kings chambers to gain entry. The locks placed over the various doors had been broken and the alarms had been disconnected from inside the Palace. There was now an investigation ongoing as to who could have done that, there had clearly been another person involved. The motive was at least now clearer. If the Prince had been unable to testify there would have been a greater chance of both Valliant and Cenred and even Agravaine getting off or shorter sentences. This confirmed the belief that it was only Merlin that had been the target. On questioning all three men professed to know nothing of the attack and as they had been in custody it would be hard to prove involvement and as the only suspect was dead the police needed to find the other person involved as soon as they could.

The next morning saw no real change in Merlin, but Gwaine had managed to get permission from the doctors and Morgana to visit Merlin in a wheelchair for a short period. It was hoped that seeing the man that had become his friend might help the Prince. Gwaine was wheeled in and to the side of the bed so Merlin could see him. The Prince was semi sat up, Gwaine took Merlin's hand in his good one "Hello Sir, how are you?" Gwaine was careful to maintain the correct term of address in the presence of others.

Merlin seemed to blink a couple of times at Gwaine's voice, so the protection officer continued. "I'm ok you know, just a bit of a hole in my shoulder. I'll soon be back at your side"

Gwaine smiled as he felt Merlin's hand move slightly "You going to give your sister and me one of your smiles"

To Morganas amazement Merlin looked at Gwaine as id seeing him for the first time. "Gwaine" he said very softly "Blood" then he seemed to look at Gwaine and saw the bandages.

"I'm OK Sir, you need to get better to" Gwaine smiled at Merlin who shuddered and tried to lift his hand to touch Gwaine's shoulder. Then he shuddered again and went stiff then limp and closed his eyes before going into a seizure.

The nurse pulled Gwaine and Morgana back and made sure Merlin was safe before pulling the buzzer. It seemed everything had just caught up with Merlin as the shock of what happened started to wear off and his brain started to register once more. Gwaine was taken back to his room and once Merlin's seizure was finished he was made comfortable to sleep it off. It was all too much for Morgana who for the first time broke down in tears.


	43. Chapter 43 Arthur flies home

/

Sorry slight changes to previous chapter as I had a continuity problem, in that the tunnel was at Windsor not Buckingham Palace. Thank you to the people who pointed this out. So now the sniper got in with tourists and the police are looking for what help he had in getting the rifle through security.

…

Once Merlin woke he was much more with it and settled, now he knew Gwaine was alive he could cope. Seeing all the blood before he had thought his friend and protection office had been killed. Morgana was seen by the police and questioned to see if she had seen anything that could be of use to the investigation. But unfortunately she couldn't contribute anything new. The Princess was then told that the target was clearly Merlin, probably due to the evidence he was going to give for the upcoming court case.

Commissioner Bayard came to speak to Morgana "Ma'am we are going to have to increased security for both of you but specifically for the His Royal Highness. He will be given more protection offices as well as armed uniformed personal. He will need to be kept secure and we will suggest that he keeps away from all windows and stays within Windsor. The Castle is easier to protect. But we must ask that he is kept indoors for his own safety"

Morgana looked at the Commissioner in horror "I'm not sure we can agree to that, since the Prince has been with us he has found great comfort in looking out the windows, and going outside in the gardens with his dog, you know what conditions he was kept in for years what you are asking is inhumane"

Bayard looked at Morgana with sympathy and he understood exactly what she was saying but he had no choice "Ma'am I'm sorry but it's the only way, hopefully it won't be for long. The gunman must have had help to get the rifle in, and until we find that person Prince Merlin is still in danger. We would ask for the trial to be brought forward but I have been informed that is impossible. Not least because of the Kings Canadian tour, and a trial that is presently underway. The security team will assess the Princes quarters and we will do our best to accommodate him but his safety has to be our main concern."

Morgana sat silently thinking things through before commenting "I want my brother safe, I will speak to the King. I also don't know how long he will be in hospital for"

"The hospital will keep him until the security is all in place at Windsor, but have indicated he will be fit for discharge soon Ma'am" Bayard looked at the Princess "I am sorry ma'am. I do realise the trauma that the Prince has been subjected to and only want what is best for him. We have also advised that the castle be closed completely to tourists for the foreseeable future."

"Again my brother the King needs to be informed" Morgana said "I am not sure he will approve of that he is keen to increase access not reduce it. The acts of a couple of people shouldn't cause us to have such a knee jerk reaction, I want my brother to be safe but he is not going to become a prisoner again"

Bayard left saying that the King would be informed and they would look into the security for Merlin's discharge.

When Arthur was told of the proposed security arrangements for Merlin he said much the same as Morgana had when it came to keeping him inside and away from windows. He spoke to his sister later on the phone

"I will be back for his discharge but I have spoken to Bayard and we have come to a compromise, Merlin's safety is paramount and I agree, reluctantly, for him not going outside. But they are going to put bullet proof glass over the windows in his rooms, so he will at least be able to look out. The staff for the area of our quarters will be restricted even more so than normal, but I'm not sure what else we can do" Arthur paused "Well hopefully once the trial is over we can all breath again. I just wish I knew who the person on the inside was"

"It's hard to think about that, but the trouble over five hundred people work here on way or another." Morgana reminded her brother. "What do you think about closing to tourists?"

"I don't like it but at the same time I think we have to take the experts advice Morgana, the alternative is to shut Merlin in a couple of rooms and not let him out and I won't do that to him" he hesitated before telling his sister "Some idiot actually suggested Merlin going back down to that hole he was kept in! As it would be secure"

"You have to be joking!" Morgana was shocked

"Don't worry no one else took that seriously. Or though Bayard did jokingly suggest letting Merlin go on a cruise on a warship! That way he could be outside. At least I hope it was a joke, I've never come across his humour before"

"Hurry up home brother mine" Morgana ended with

"I will be back in a day and a half, give Merlin a hug for me"

Arthur couldn't have been happier to be heading for home. He was desperate to see his siblings and make sure that Merlin was alright. He knew they were keeping Merlin in hospital until he arrived back. As he sat thinking he turned to Percy who was sitting in one of the seats opposite. "Percy what are your thoughts on security for Merlin?"

"Windsor is the best place and I can see why they want to keep the tourists out, both to help protect His Royal Highness but also the general public, if anything else goes down. But I can also see what you are worried about the Prince does love his walks with Aithusa, but the trial will be starting in three weeks" Percy said reflectively speaking far more than he normally did. Then he smiled "I bet Gwaine's going mental not being there"

Gwaine was on sick leave and although he had visited Merlin daily he had been forbidden to stay with him. Percy continued "He looks on the Prince as a younger brother and with no family of his own he won't like not being there. Elyan said he was like that with his men in the army. Fiercely loyal."

"I know, it's one of the best choices I've made so far, he's a good man. But it goes both ways Merlin is close to Gwaine" Arthur admitted "Closer than either myself or Morgana sometimes. He won't like leaving Merlin's security to anyone else while he recuperates"

"He won't either Sir, not unless he is banned from the Castle. He's a tough man" Percy told his boss. "It's a pity you have to fly out again"

"Only six days this time, but we have a longer tour next summer, Canada and USA for a month" Arthur told his protection Officer. The Protection Officers had long hours but at least got to go on the tours, even if it was hard work. "All those American security about, that should please you" Arthur joked. He knew Percy would rather deal with it himself. But the Americans always took over leaving Percy more as a companion to the Prince. Arthur tried to get as much sleep as he could before arriving in the UK. He wanted to be on top form when he landed. He had already told everyone that he was heading straight to the hospital to see Merlin and Morgana before talking to anyone else. He had made sure he had the plush Koala handy to give to Merlin and the rather more expensive black opals for Morgana.

As soon as they landed Arthur disembarked and they were soon driving to the hospital. The King was surprised at just how many police were on duty when he got there, but it brought home to him the threat that Merlin was perceived to still be under. He was soon inside the building and on the top floor that had been sealed off for Merlin. Arthur was hugged by Morgana as soon as he was through the door "It's good to have you back Arthur"

"It's good to be back, I'm just sorry I wasn't here for you" Arthur hesitated "How is Merlin?"

"Fine he's just having some treatment. Come on I will take you to see Gwaine and Ian while we are waiting" Morgana dragged her brother off down the corridor. "Then you will be able to spend all the time with Merlin"

Gwaine was sat out in a chair when Arthur walked in, he went to stand "Say where you are Gwaine." Arthur told him "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but not too bad Sir, better when I can get out of here" Gwaine admitted

"Thank you Gwaine I understand we have you to thank for Merlin still being here" he put up his hand as Gwaine went to speak. "I know that was your job, but you were quick and knew what you had seen and took the bullet. I won't forget that ever. If you need anything just let me know"

"Just to get back to work Sir" Gwaine said

"Not until you're ready, but I know you live alone and if you want to stay at the castle we can find a place to convalesce." Arthur told the brunette. "So you can be looked after properly"

Arthur went through to see Ian and thanked him although Ian was married Arthur still asked the protection officer to let him know if there was anything he needed. By the time he had spoken to both men Merlin was free and Arthur went in to see his brother who was sat up in bed. Merlin grinned as his brother walked in and surprised Arthur

"Hello Royal Highness Arthur" came the cheery voice, although not loud it was certainly better than the whisper he was using before. Arthur went forward and hugged his brother.

"Hello to you Merlin, and just Arthur…. please" he hugged Merlin again "It's good to hear you"

Morgana smiled at the two men "Yes that's one thing that came out of this Merlin shouted when he saw Gwaine get injured, and once he realised Gwaine was alright Gwaine told him he had to speak louder and so he has"

Arthur handed Merlin the bag he was carrying then handed Morgana a box from his pocket. "Presents you two"

Merlin took the bag carefully his shoulder was still sore, opening it he gave his brother a huge grin as he took out the Koala "I know you are a bit big for that sort of thing but they wouldn't let me bring you a real one"

"I love it thank you" He turned a showed Aithusa his Koala, until them Arthur hadn't spotted the dog sat the other side of the bed.

"Sorry Aithusa I didn't bring you anything" Arthur stroked the dogs head.

Morgana had opened the box and kissed her brother "Thank you"

Arthur smiled at his sister "That's fine, although why you need more jewels I don't know"

"One can never have to many Jewels" was all the answer he got.


	44. Chapter 44 Step backwards

Arthur spent some time with Merlin before he had a meeting to discuss the security for Merlin. After much debate it was agreed that Merlin would be discharged back to Windsor. But that he would keep to the private wing and not go outside. Merlin's suite had already had bullet proof glass put in the windows and he wasn't to be allowed to open them. Someone else would have to walk his dog. Unfortunately in the end Arthur had to agree that, for the meantime Merlin would not go outside. This would be reassessed on a daily basis. Arthur wasn't happy but he could understand the reluctance of the police, at least until the accomplice was found. The only staff allowed into the private wing would be very carefully vetted even more so than usual.

Merlin was pleased to be going home even if he was still sore, but he visited Gwaine before he left and spent well over an hour with him. It was clear the younger man was still concerned for his protection officer and friend. He also we to see Ian and thanked him before they set of in a heavily protected convoy to Windsor. When they got there a shield had been put round the entrance where they disembarked making it impossible for anyone to be seen from any of the windows. They were soon inside and up to their private apartments.

Arthur went with his brother and sat with him to explain the new arrangements "Merlin because of the shooting for a while we all have to be very careful, you have special glass in your windows to protect you but you must not open them and you need to be careful not to get close to any other windows. Also Morris will take Aithusa out for her walks as the police don't want you going outside for now" Arthur saw his brothers face drop "I'm sorry Merlin but it won't be for long".

Merlin looked stricken "Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Aithusa sensing his unease walked to his side.

"I doubt it Merlin, but as soon as possible" Arthur took his brothers hand "We have to keep you safe"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Merlin's face changed to one of panic "Your Majesty Arthur" he bowed his head "I bad boy, didn't mean to" his voice went back to a whisper.

A cold fist clenched round Arthur's heart as he realised what was happening. Merlin was going back to his pre-release mode of behaviour.

Arthur took Merlin into his arms, he might be twenty but like this he was more childlike and needed the comfort "No Merlin you are not a bad boy, you have done nothing wrong. They have and we will catch them so they can't hurt you anymore. I promise" he made Merlin look at him "Never call me Your Majesty, you never have to, we are not hiding you away Merlin we are protecting you from harm" The minute Arthur let Merlin go he went and lay on the bed and curled up with his dragon, teddy and Aithusa who hadn't left his side for a moment.

Morgana chose that moment to come in. She took one look at the scene in front of her and glared at her brother. "What have you done?"

"I was explaining why Merlin couldn't go out with Aithusa and he…. He went back to how he was" he looked at Morgana "He thinks he has been bad he called me Your Majesty"

"Oh Arthur we knew he wouldn't like it." She squeezed his arm and went to the bed. "Merlin it's not Arthur fault we are trying to make sure you aren't hurt again please believe us we won't make you stay in for longer than we have to" Merlin refused to move Morgana got up and gestured to her brother and they left the bedroom. "I will call Mithian, but Arthur don't blame yourself we have to keep him safe. You stay out here and let him think. I'll be back soon and take your place. I know you have lots you have to do."

Mithian promised to come straight over, she had seen Merlin in hospital so was aware of the situation. Morgana went back and took her brothers place in the anteroom, she looked round the door and Merlin was still on the bed. Fifteen minutes later she heard him get up but didn't go in, thinking he would come out if he wanted to. She looked round the door to check and he was sitting at his small desk and looking out the window. Leaving him to think things through she sat down again knowing Aithusa would warn her if anything happened.

"Leave us please your Royal Highness" Mithian said kindly "I will let you know how I get on. I feared this might happen but you had no choice."

Over the next few days both Mithian and Gwen upped their visits once more and Merlin seemed to be coming round. Gaius came to stay once more and would spend time teaching Merlin card games. Freya had contacted Morgana, and she too arranged to visit at the weekend. Leon and Morgause came to add their support for Arthur and Morgana. Arthur's spent as much time as he could with his brother showing him pictures of Australia and New Zealand and all the things he had seen. Unfortunately the four days was soon up and he was due to fly to Canada for a week. He was torn as he desperately wanted to cancel but he had pressure from all sides not to. In the end he went but managed to cut it back by a day so he would only be away for six.

Every day Merlin asked at least once to go out to the gardens, his appetite was falling and although Freya and Gaius along with Morgana did their best to cheer him up it was difficult. When Mithian visited after one such conversation the physiatrist and Morgana went in to see Merlin and found him writing furiously in a book. Looking over his shoulder both woman winced there in Merlin's neat writing was line after line of "I am a disgrace to the Pendragon name' Merlin had reverted back to his previous behaviours. With his condition plummeting and Morgana had a meeting with the security to find out if there was any way for Merlin to get some fresh air if only once.

"Ma'am we must advise that it would be extremely dangerous at this time to even consider it" the head of the Royal security said once more.

"But if we don't my brother will be in no fit state to testify, his metal state is getting worse each day this goes on. His psychiatrist is of the same opinion, his mental health must be addressed." Morgana stressed

"Ma'am it hasn't been a week yet with respect surely that is exaggeration"

That was the last straw for Morgana eyes flashing in anger she stood up. The Princess could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be. One thing she had inherited from her father. "You are an idiot! My brother was kept in a room for sixteen years and abused mentally and physically yet you cannot see that shutting him up again wouldn't affect him." She threw the lines Merlin had been writing down in front of the man "I want you to work something out because tomorrow I am taking him outside like it or not" with that she left the meeting.

When Morgana told Arthur in their next phone call he immediate contacted the security and threw his weight behind his sisters and he also contacted Commissioner Bayard. In the end they forced the security to arrange something. Gwaine was being discharged that day from hospital and convalescence had been arranged for him but before he left he spoke to Elyan and asked about Merlin. When he heard what was happening he rang and asked Morgana for permission to visit. Technically he was on sick leave so shouldn't, but Morgana was more than pleased for Gwaine to go to see her brother. She realised just how close they had become and felt it would be good for him.

When Gwaine arrived and Elyan let him into Merlin's room the Prince was on his own. He liked time alone every day, probably due to his long hours of solitude, when he was in the clear room. Gwaine found Merlin at his desk drawing. "Hello Sir, alright if I visit?" Gwaine said as Aithusa came to his side "It looks like Aithusa misses me"

Merlin turned round and have a small smile as he saw who it was "Gwaine" he whispered

"You're not whispering again are you, I was hoping to hear that voice of yours properly" Gwaine walked towards the seated Prince. He was now as worried as the rest were about Merlin he seemed to have shrunk back into his self. Gwaine looked at what Merlin was drawing and saw himself covered in blood.

"Oh Merlin! You need to forget that, look I'm better now"

Merlin looked at his friend and Protection officer "Missed you"

"And I've missed you as well, come on give me one of your smiles" Gwaine looked at Merlin and knew this was going to be hard.

Merlin looked away and was silent so Gwaine sat down next to Merlin "What's the matter my friend?" the older man asked.

"Been bad, not allowed out anymore" came the whispered reply.

"You have not been bad Merlin, don't ever think that. It isn't because of what you have done, it's to keep you safe. Someone tried to kill you Sir, we can't let that happen again." Gwaine said earnestly "Your brother and sister would never do that to you"

Merlin turned away and looked out the window "What to go outside play with Aithusa, she's my friend want to look after her. Don't like indoors all time" Merlin was absentmindedly stroking his dog all the time he was speaking.

Gwaine noticed that not only was Merlin whispering again but his speech was going back as well. He knew that his friend was finding all this too much. "Merlin I am supposed to be going to the country to get better but would you like me to stay and visit you instead? I could do that" he asked

Merlin's eyes had a spark of interest in them "take me out?"

"I wish I could Merlin but hopefully soon, but we could talk and do things together" Merlin's face fell once more. Gwaine stood up "I am going to speak to Her Royal Highness your sister and ask her what is happening them I will come back ok?"

Merlin just turned and started drawing once more. Gwaine left and asked Elyan if he knew where the Princess was. "I think she is in a meeting with the Boss's she's pretty worried about Merlin I think"

"So am I, they can't keep him locked up like that, he's going backwards the poor bugger." Gwaine snorted "How would they like it"

"I hear some idiot suggested he be put downstairs at one stage" Elyan told his friend

"Over my dead body, they need to get their heads out their arses and start thinking. Hasn't he been through enough?"

"Look at it from their point of view Gwaine If you hadn't have acted so quickly the Prince would have been dead. They are scared it will happen on their watch," Elyan pointed out.

With that Gwaine saw Lance and Morgana so went along the corridor. As he got closer Morgana saw him and smiled "Hello Gwaine come with me so we can have a talk in private."

They went into her private office "How did you find my brother? And please be candid" Morgana asked Gwaine.

"Not good Ma'am, he was going backwards from what I could see. He was also drawing about the shooting. He needs to get outside"

"You don't need to convince me Gwaine. I have told the protection team they have to sort something out. He's like a prisoner again. As to the pictures that was Mithian's suggestion, Merlin was having nightmares and since that was his coping mechanism before she thought it might help and it seems to be"

Gwaine looked at the Princess "You asked me to be candid well I think His Royal Highness needs all the support he can get, let me stay somewhere close and visit, I know I am on sick leave but I like to think I am also his friend. In fact I think of Merlin as my younger brother, the only family I have. I don't need some fancy convalescent home to recover. Also why can't Mer.. the Prince be sneaked out somewhere different for some fresh air. Just one or twice a week."

Morgana smiled "Gwaine just call my brother Merlin and stop trying to be correct. We know you are close to him. If you are willing to stay in the castle I'm sure the King would agree, I was rather hoping you would suggest it. As to sneaking Merlin out I see that as a good plan. I have just had a bit of a tantrum with the Security bosses so why don't you wander along and see them. They might be receptive to ideas now" she grinned "I think I might have scared them a bit.


	45. Chapter 45 Gwaine's cousin

Gwaine did just as Morgana had suggested and went along to the security office. He wanted to say hello to everyone anyway. When he got there the head of security was sat at his desk. He looked up as Gwaine walked in "Hello Gwaine I might have guessed you would come before you headed out to the country. How are you feeling?"

"Bored already Sir, I came to visit His Royal Highness" Gwaine looked at his immediate boss before continuing "If you don't mind me say Sir he is in a hell of a state"

"Don't you start, I've had Her Royal Highness here already" The Inspector had been in charge of Royal Security for four years and was beginning to think it might be time to move on. "So you think I should risk him getting killed as well do you!"

Gwaine grinned "I wouldn't go that far Sir but he's cracking up, he was doing well and is going right back. You have to remember he has been through a lot and although he is twenty one in age he is a good way behind in development. He just can't understand and thinks he is being punished." He paused "Look I know him well and wouldn't risk his life but you have to come up with something….Sir" Gwaine realised he was pushing it, Inspector Collins was a good man but was a stickler for rank.

The Inspector looked at Gwaine "So any suggestions since you're the expert." He said caustically.

"Well if the Prince was taken off somewhere. Unannounced and unofficial with only his escort knowing and taken somewhere safe, just so he could walk outside with his dog. Perhaps one of the Army Ranges? Put up the red flags to keep the public out and let him walk on some of the footpaths. Who would know he was there? You have the screens up no one would see him leave. Hell you could even take him out in one of the police vans he wouldn't mind." Gwaine suggested "I'm sure the Army would be only to please to help. I could ask my old Commander if you like"

Inspector Collins looked at Gwaine before talking "That could be an option, if it could be organised. I will suggest it to HRH"

"I will if you like Sir, She did ask to speak to me before I left" Gwaine offered.

"Well it was your idea lad, go ahead. What's your old commander's name?"

"General Balinor Sir" Gwaine said knowing that his old General was well known.

The Inspector was surprised he knew Gwaine was ex-army but hadn't realised he was SAS "Umm and you think he could help?"

"I could ask Sir, he can be a difficult man but I served under him for several years and got to know him well" Gwaine didn't mention that the General was his nearest relative on his mother's side.

"Go ahead and I will run it past the Commissioner. It might work"

Gwaine left and went along to see the Princess. Smiling at Lance he knocked on the office door and was asked to enter. "How did you get on Gwaine?" Morgana asked not expecting to much.

"I suggested something and he's going to run it past the commissioner. I need to ring up my old General as run it past him." Gwaine grinned "Shouldn't be a problem Ma'am"

Gwaine why do I get the feeling you are being sneaky" Morgana grinned

"Well Ma'am I might have forgotten to mention that my old General is a distant cousin, well the nearest thing I have to a relative anyway. I suggested we take Merlin to one of the army ranges and close then down to the public as if firing was going on and let Merlin walk the footpaths"

Morgana grinned "Good idea, let's hope they buy it"

"No reason not to Ma'am, it won't be everyday but I guess anything is better than nothing"

"Well Gwaine thank you, I have arranged for you to have a room for your convalesce. However I do expect you to do just that, and not spend all your time with my brother. You will not be on duty, so Elyan will lead your team for now. If you take it up I would expect you to do as he says. And if we think you are doing too much we will pack you off do you understand?" Morgana looked at Gwaine "I have spoken to the King and he approves on the condition you do rest."

"Thank you Ma'am, I'm grateful I would get bored otherwise, I would probably do too much walking and not enough sitting around anyway." Gwaine grinned "Never much good at lounging around."

"How do you cope with being a protection officer, I know you have a lot of responsibility but it's not physically demanding. I mean you do a lot of standing around" Morgana asked curiously

"I also have to keep fit Ma'am and a good protection officer has eyes everywhere, we might look like were not doing much but you would be surprised." Gwaine grinned.

"Oh I realise that Gwaine, it was you after all that spotted Merlin's attacker. Now the footman will show you're your rooms but don't spend too much time with Merlin I will enquire about your recuperation regime, so please don't try to do too much. You will have access to the palace pool and gym. If you're not eating with my brother then please make sure you get food sent from the kitchens."

Once they were finished Gwaine turned to leave and Morgana said "Oh and you will not be going with Merlin on his walks, you are not his protection officer at the moment." Morgana smirked "Just so you understand"

"Yes Ma'am, you're worse than the General Ma'am if you don't mind me saying" Gwaine left smiling.

When he got to his allocated room he rang his Uncle and ran his idea past him. General Balinor wasn't well known for his tact or for suffering fools gladly but he did have a soft spot for Gwaine. Not that he had got away with anything while in the Army. Balinor pushed his men hard but himself harder and was respected for it. Even if he irritated many of the other generals and his bosses at Whitehall. "See no reason why not, from what you are saying the Prince needs to get out. Leave it to me and I'll get back to the Inspector. Take care boy, heard about your injury. All your years in the regiment without a scratch and then catch a slug in Civvy Street."

"This was different I threw myself in the way instead of out of the way Sir" Gwaine said flippantly.

"Umm, well you do work for the bullet catchers now. Is he worth it?" The general asked.

Gwaine thought of Merlin "Yes Sir he is, expect for you I think of him as my family, you need to meet him sometime I think you'd like him, there something about him. He's worth fighting for, he's hasn't had the best life so far."

"No I don't suppose he has. When you're feeling better pop and see me. I still don't understand why you left the army but as long as you're happy" the General said sadly.

"Had enough and wanted a change, after Dad went on it just wasn't enough anymore" Gwaine admitted "Sorry to disappoint you"

"You didn't boy, we must each live our lives as we see fit. Don't be a stranger"


	46. Chapter 46 Day out

It was the next day when Merlin was woken up by Morgana with the news that he was going out for the day. "Elyan will be going with you and Aithusa you will be going for a ride and then a nice long walk. You can't do it every day but at least you will be outside for a change"

Merlin beamed at her and threw his arms round her neck "Thank you"

"Don't thank me Gwaine came up with the idea thank him next time you see him" Morgana was pleased to see her brother looking happy.

"Gwaine coming?" he asked hopefully

"No Merlin he isn't well enough yet but he will see you when you get back. Now I want you to just wear the clothes we have for you, it's so you don't stick out." The Princess explained

Merlin looked at the clothing his sister pointed at there on the chair was a shirt and trousers just like the soldiers he had seen when they went to visit the tanks. Merlin turned to Morgana wide eyed and full of questions.

"You're going out on the army ranges. That way you will be safe. Gwaine has it all arranged for you. Have fun" she smiled at her brother.

Merlin asked his sister "Aren't you coming either?"

"No Merlin I'm a city girl not that interested in getting dirty, don't worry Elyan will be with you all the time. Now hurry up and get dressed" she left her brother to Morris's care. She wouldn't have minded joining with Merlin but they needed to make sure the secret was kept. So Morgana would eat her lunch in Merlin's chambers. To help keep up the pretence he was still there. As far as everyone besides Morgana, the close protection officers and Morris knew Merlin had been there all day. As soon as Merlin was dressed he was taken down to the exit and into a range rover rather than the usual car. Elyan was joined by several other protection offices in the vehicle as they drove anonymously through the streets. The blacked out windows stopping anyone seeing who was inside. Without the normal motorcycle outriders there was nothing to suggest a Royal was being carried. They drove out of London and through the country side before pulling of the public roads and onto Army ranges. Once on the ranges the barriers were down. The red flags had been up for several hours showing locals that live firing was taking place and explosions and low flying aircraft had been seen. Nothing showed that it wasn't a normal exercise. Once onto the ranges the range rover stopped and Merlin and the protection officers got out of the vehicle. They changed from their suits to combat gear before joining the Prince once more.

General Balinor Emrys greeted the Prince "Your Royal Highness my men will come join yours and I hope you enjoy your visit" he smiled at the Prince who grinned back.

"Thank you and please call me Merlin" as always Merlin hated anyone being formal with him.

The General nodded "My cousin has told me that you like the fresh air so off you go Sir and enjoy it. Your protection officers will be joined by several of my soldiers and they will make sure you keep to safe areas for your walk"

Merlin set off with Aithusa and walked for miles. He loved the open area and saw several deer as well as birds and other wildlife. The wide open spaces with no other sign of human habitation had allowed Merlin to relax. He was amazed at how far he could see without anyone being in view and the quietness of it all. Merlin stood for some time just listening to the skylarks singing overhead. He was out for well over three hours before returning to a hut where he was given refreshments before heading back to London. Merlin had had a wonderful time and the General told him arrangements would be made to bring him out again. The General had used his best available men and the whole thing had been on a clear need to know basis. The SAS often trained in different locations and as it happened this visit had been planned for some time, just not the same operation. He had been pleased to help out and was making plans for the next visit at a different training ground. Balinor had been as disgusted as the rest of the population by Uther's actions. The difference being he had never liked the King having met him on several occasions. The man had always seemed off to the General and now he knew why. The General had spent his entire career trusting his instincts and that of his men, and although Gwaine had left the army his word still carried weight with his old boss. The day had also allowed him to briefly meet up with Elyan once more.

The Prince and his escort were soon on their way back to London without anyone being aware he had left the castle. The protection Officers were back in their suits and when they pulled up in the now enclosed area outside the door Merlin was soon hustled inside and up to his rooms. When he go to his suite he was greeted by Gwaine who was sat waiting for him. Merlin soon told Gwaine all about his trip then Gwaine warned Merlin not to mention it to anyone but the protection officers and the Princess and King "That way we can do it again. But it has to stay secret so you are safe"

Merlin said he understood and sure enough when Freya visited him, the next day, he said nothing of his excursion. It had done what they hoped and lifted his mood. He was even happier when his brother returned from Canada. Although Arthur had spoken to his brother every day they still missed each other. Even though Morgana had become even closer to her brother as they had spent more time together.


End file.
